The Rebound Arrangement
by Cloud Green
Summary: Left reeling from separate break-ups, New York dwellers Sebastian and Kurt collide once again. Hateful sparks fly until they realise they can use each other to get back at their exes by faking their own loved-up relationship. Blaine and Hunter are not amused... Kurtbastian with occasional Klaine and Huntbastian - NOT DARK FOR ONCE
1. The Break Ups

A.N. Hold on to your hats – and hold on tight! – because Cloud Green is starting a NON KLAINE fic! I know: I'm as shocked as you are. Admittedly I got into Kurtbastian by complete accident thanks to a wonderful yet sadly abandoned fic and now I'm a shipper. Don't get me wrong, I'm a much bigger fan of Klaine and I have countless more Kurt-Blaine fics coming soon but I feel I have to get this one out. I've finished a few chapters already but my warning is I would like to update regularly so parts may be small at times compared to my normal-sized updates. I view this like a rom-com movie fic so it's strikingly different to my dark collection. Still, I hope readers from past fics give the first couple of chapters a go but I understand if you don't like the shipping then there's little motivation to read it. My promise to you is that I will be starting another Klaine fic very soon!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the non-canon plotline. This is a good thing because if I owned Glee I'd have the last season focus solely on Kurt, Blaine, Sebastian (BRING HIM BACK!) and Santana. With maybe the odd funny comment from Rachel.

Warning: Less 'darkness' but still my standard level of swearing and sexual references and scenes may offend so please stop reading now if you have issues with this. I'm not here to offend, I'm here to entertain! ;)

* * *

The Break Ups

* * *

'Kurt, not this again...'

'You think I _like_ having to remind you about this?'

A stab of pain shot through twenty year old Kurt's chest as he watched his boyfriend of three and a half years shrug off his coat in a frustrated and defensive manner: it seemed there would be no improvements tonight. Blaine dropped the keys to their New York City apartment in the bowl by the intercom. The dark haired man didn't even look at his partner as he spoke. 'Reminding me of what? You're just mad and you're jumping to conclusions like you always do.'

_Unhelpful_, Kurt thought to himself as he tried to fight the urge to automatically deny that was what was happening. He unhooked the fasteners on his coat and his shaking hands took a few attempts to hang it up on the peg. He knew they weren't shaking out of anger. Yes, he was angry but it was something else... Was it fear? What was he so scared of? He cleared his throat and followed Blaine into the living room, where the other young man was already collapsing on the couch. 'He was all-over-you.' Kurt emphasised carefully. Blaine finally turned his eyes to him and alarmingly he was glaring as he did so. 'I leave you alone for two minutes and when I come back he has you up against the wall – and you know what hurts the most? You _let_ him. You were smiling. You-your hand was on his back, for God's sake!'

Blaine sat up and raised a hand to silence him. 'Hey, you know I don't look at Michael in that way. I don't see why you're acting jealous. He's not my type. He never will be. And you know that because you know me so why the hell am I getting this lecture when it's your own insecurities that are the problem?'

Blaine's words stung. They stung bad. Kurt had to bite his lip to stop it from shaking but it was all for nothing as his voice then came out in a quiver. 'Because we're supposed to be a couple, Blaine; you're supposed to care about what I care about, like I do when you get anxious over the show or when you think your director is asking too much of you.' He paused as Blaine looked away but didn't interrupt. 'And what I care about is coming to watch the man I love up on a Broadway stage then running to congratulate him on yet another incredible performance only to find one of his co-stars in my boyfriend's lap grinding into him like a dog in heat!'

'He knows I have a boyfriend. He knows you and I are serious.'

'And yet it doesn't seem to stop him, does it?' Lowering his tone to a kinder one, Kurt sat down on the edge of the coffee table across from a very irritated Blaine. He clutched onto his hand and squeezed it tight, as if hoping some of his emotions would surge into Blaine and suddenly the other man would realise how much this hurt him. 'He does it in front of me now, Blaine. He knows I get upset but he knows you won't tell him to stop. You're supposed to be mine, not anyone else's-'

Blaine whipped his hand out of Kurt's grasp and threw himself back on the couch, arms waving in the air. 'You didn't have to throw that pitcher of beer in his face!' Anger again. This time, Kurt flared up too.

'Evidently, I did!'

'No, you didn't.' Blaine's voice was getting sharp and Kurt could tell from past experiences that meant he was reaching his last nerve and the argument would soon be forcibly put on hold as Blaine would shrug him off and go to bed. Kurt couldn't let that happen. Not tonight; it hurt too much tonight.

'Why can't you just listen to me for once?' Kurt's voice was bordering on hysterical and he could feel himself shaking as tears choked at his throat. 'You claim you don't feel anything for him but you refuse to tell him to stop when he comes onto you! At least for my sake, as your boyfriend-'

'Ugh, no. Not this whole 'respect' thing again.' Blaine rolled his eyes. The simple action was yet another stab in Kurt's heart as he was reminded the sweet and sensitive boy in a blazer he fell in love with was practically gone, and in his place was a over-confident, over-privileged, ego-crazed Broadway Star. Blaine Anderson: The New Voice of New York. Blaine Anderson: Not the guy you thought he was. The realisation hit Kurt like a kick to the stomach. It knocked the air out of him emotionally and took him completely by surprise to know that for the first time in his life it was too hard. Blaine was oblivious to his boyfriend's revelation, as he continued 'I'm tired of this same argument over and over-'

'So am I.'

Kurt said it without thinking. The words were simple, innocent, yet the tone was not. It was broken and wrecked. It matched Kurt's torn insides, which bled hurt. Blaine turned back to him mid-way to the bedroom. He studied Kurt with a cautious gaze which soon turned more anxious. 'Kurt,' he murmured quietly, 'I want you to think very carefully about what you want to say next.' Had Kurt any intention of chickening out before, the option was taken away by those words.

Kurt had spent the last two years campaigning for his boyfriend – the love of his life – and the success of Blaine's Broadway career tasted just as sweet as it would have been had Kurt been the one up on that glorious stage. Every step of the way Kurt was committed. When Blaine fell, Kurt fell. When Blaine won, Kurt was the luckiest guy in the world. He was positive that they had been through too much to be wrenched apart in any way now, but he soon came to see that while all Kurt needed was Blaine, Blaine seemed to need more than Kurt. Fans, public events, over-sharing of their personal life – all were things Kurt was not comfortable with yet was willing to put up with for 'the sake of Blaine'. But having some other guy blatantly manhandle your boyfriend in front of you and for your boyfriend to happily let it happen? _That_ was too much. It had been going on ever since Kurt had first met the other guy, Michael, and every minute of every day since Kurt found himself worrying about what Blaine and Michael got up to during the show's rehearsal hours while Kurt was at work. Isabelle, his boss and chief editor of , had noticed the decline in his creativity and concentration and insisted it was not healthy to be so distressed. But, as Kurt struggled to explain to anyone, the worst part was nothing to do with Michael. It was Blaine who let it all happen. It was Blaine who deemed Kurt's pleading unimportant and it was him who could make Kurt's heart break into a million jagged pieces with just a look or one word.

And now Blaine was looking at him with those beautiful yet intense hazel eyes. They told him to be quiet and say nothing more on the subject that night. Kurt was to join him to bed and if he must he may cry himself to sleep as Blaine tiredly cuddles into him. _Think very carefully about what you want to say next_.

'I...I think it's time we,' Kurt paused only to stifle a sob, 'take a break. O-on us. For a while.'

The apartment grew deathly quiet. No outside traffic noise or the typical apartment block neighbour sounds could detract from the sheer silence. Kurt's knees buckled and he landed against the couch. He cried into a cushion as Blaine watched on, stunned. 

* * *

Far across town, in a penthouse overlooking a prime section of the Upper East Side, another argument was taking place. This one was far more heated and a great deal louder.

'Geez, you sound like my fucking _mom_!' Hunter Clarington groaned and stalked into the master bedroom. He kicked off his shoes and immediately took to the mirror to examine his appearance after his night out on the town.

Sebastian stood by the doorway of his bedroom and watched in bitterness as the other man treated the place like it was his own. 'Why? Does your mom get tired of all your bullshit too?' Hunter ignored him. Sebastian threw his jacket off into the corner of the room and then folded his arms, his skin sizzling with anger. He wasn't used to being ignored in general, but it infuriated him that since meeting the slightly older male socialite he was getting more and more accustomed to the crappy impact it had on his self esteem. 'Hunter,' he said firmly. The other man graced him with one gritty glance in the mirror's reflection before going back to focus on his hair. Knowing that was the only form of acknowledgment he was going to get, Sebastian clenched his teeth and continued. 'I asked you what the hell happened tonight. First you get on my case so that I get us into that club and then you trash the back room and ditch me so you can go play that moronic beer game with those asshole friends you found-'

'The game's called Rolling Rodgers-'

'You treat me like _shit_, Hunt!' Sebastian exclaimed, kicking one of Hunter's abandoned shoes across the room. That got the older man's attention, as he then scowled and swiftly grabbed both shoes and set them away from the now-pacing Sebastian. 'You fucking use me; pick me up and drop me like I'm nothing!'

'What's the big deal? Why are you always so clingy and annoying?' Hunter stepped up to him and roughly shook his shoulders before giving an exaggerated shrug. His eyes burned into Sebastian's. 'It's not like we're dating.'

Sebastian gave a loud sound of fake surprise. 'Gee, y'know you could've fooled me!' It blew his mind to hear Hunter belittle their relationship despite the fact it happened so frequently. They had known of each other for a number of years as they both were stable members of Ohio's social elite families, yet had not been formally introduced until just a few months before. In fact, they hadn't been introduced – Hunter had rudely intercepted Sebastian when the younger man had been talking to a friend in a well-known gentlemen's club. He had proudly hijacked Sebastian, buying him drink after drink with the obvious motive of having him for the whole night. Sebastian was on to him but smugly let it happen; Hunter was not just any rich guy. He was Hunter Clarington, known around New York as the next in line for his family's multi-million dollar law firm and he also just happened to be quite the sweet-talker. After a night of raw fucking on every surface of Sebastian's apartment, the younger man was prepared to view it as a one-night stand however Hunter kept calling round. _What's say we check out the new Thai place near your street? There's a poker game going on tonight, wanna come save me from sheer gambling boredom? I was just thinking about that hot ass of yours...was it thinking about me? _It was dumb of Sebastian to be as interested as he was; Hunter was known for being a serial dater. He never answered Sebastian's calls, nor did he have anything complimentary to say to him when they were together which didn't involve his ass, 'sexy smile', or his 'talented lips'. Sebastian didn't need a group of friends to tell him to cut it off but whenever he tried, Hunter pushed his way back in. He made Sebastian feel guilty for not answering his phone on the first ring. Clothes and other personal items began appearing in his apartment and one particular Sunday morning – as Hunter lay hung-over in his bed – the younger man only just stopped himself having a panic attack as he realised the socialite had effectively moved in. Not only that but he was monopolising his time and demanded all his attention. And now the jerk had the nerve to wave this all away as if it meant nothing? Sebastian was having none of it. He angrily opened his top drawer and began throwing out socks, underwear and belts towards Hunter. 'Tell me, Hunt,' He snarled, 'if we really are nothing then why-oh-why is my furniture filled with your shit, huh? Tell me why I have a dozen bottles of your aftershave in my bathroom and why does my cell ring incessantly all day ever day with your fucking voice on the other end of it?'

Hunter avoided most of the flying objects as he struggled to reach his angry lover. Capturing his wrists in his hands, Hunter dragged him away to the centre of the room. 'Jesus, Sebastian, quit being a whiny little bitch-!' Eyes burning with renewed anger, Sebastian fought back harder and they struggled against one another until Hunter grew tired. 'Hey, hey...' he murmured softly, pulling the less muscular boy into his arms by force. He ran his lips along his ear, 'Hey, vanilla, calm down...' Sebastian panted and struggled less at hearing his nickname said with such ease. They were supposed to be _fighting_ – what the hell? Hunter sensed his hesitance and slowly let go. 'All this energy you got...it's turning me on.' He stepped away and expertly stalked back and sat down perfectly on the edge of the bed. A suggestive brow arched up and he issued a smile. 'Can't we give this a rest now? C'mon, sexy, why don't you bring that attitude to bed, hmm?'

'Hunt-'

'You know the best way to relieve all that _tension_, right? Let me fuck you.'

Looking dumbfounded and at a loss as to what happened, Sebastian just stood in the centre of the bedroom. He watched as the man who had frequented his bed a lot over the last couple of months easily leaned his hands back on the mattress and parted his legs a little. His head tilted to the side, Hunter smirked and gave a non-too-subtle wink followed by a 'come here' jerk of the head. He noticed those pretty green eyes were drawn to the fly of his pants and it was obvious there was some 'naughty imagination' stuff going on as he felt himself be mentally undressed. 'Sebastian,' Hunter purred again, 'I said...let me fuck you.'

Sebastian's breathing became noticeably heavier and for many more moments he remained stuck within his inward battle. At last, though, he tentatively took a step forward. He took in the beckoning expression he was receiving and grew more confident with each stride. By the time he reached the bed, his own expression was lustful and heated. Hunter's smirk widened and he instinctively shuffled his legs apart wider so that Sebastian could stand between them. A hand pressed against his shoulder and the older man found himself lying back on the bed. Sebastian straddled him and caused a low rumbling moan to escape the man beneath him as he gently grinded into his hardening crotch. Lips lowered slowly, tongues flickered out to moisten them in anticipation. Breathing hitched, and one set of eyes closed out of habit.

'Ah-_argh!_' Hunter's eyes shot open when he felt his jaw being forced open and the rough, disgusting material of a used sock thrust into his unsuspecting mouth. He didn't want to but he bit down; it tasted awful. His tongue tried to force it out but then he realised Sebastian's fingers were holding it in. The slightly younger man glared down at him with a furious sneer.

'Hunter...get the fuck outta my home.'

* * *

A.N. Thoughts? Review or private message me if you want to share some ideas or comments. Really hope my first non-Klaine attempt works out!


	2. Tequila Salt in an Open Wound

A.N. So I post the first chapter of a new fic, go for a bath and then jump into bed. I then wake up this morning to find a bunch of new reviews, alert subscriptions and a couple of really interesting PMs. Truly ecstatic that this fic hasn't flopped like I thought it would. Thanks you guys who normally don't read Kurtbastian but were kind enough to take a look at this – I promise I will decide on one of the Klaine plots soon and upload the first chapter to that. Speaking of this fic, though, I've discovered I'm getting into my more romantic side. I'm fleshing out chapter 10 right now and it's seriously like a scene out of a classic rom-com. It's disgustingly sweet. As for updates, I think I'll be firing them up since so much is ready so I apologise for the upcoming flurry of parts. Since it's ready and there's little point in holding out, here's the second chapter!

Responses:

Nessa1390: Don't worry, Kurt will feist-up soon enough. Another first for me in this fanfic: Kurt being able to use his bitchy, 'yes I DO have a backbone' side. =D As for your canon question, yeah, Blaine and Kurt met at Dalton and most of their canon past is the same, and Sebastian's history is more or less the same. The only difference is Hunter and Chandler – Hunter is a New York socialite and there's little connection between his show persona, and Chandler is simply another small-town-boy-turned-New York-fashionista like Kurt and they met at and became besties. I should have said all this in the opening chapter but it didn't occur to me! Thanks for reminding me! XD

April: Great, now I'm blushing so red I look like I've been slushied. Thank you for giving it a shot! To your question – yes, the Huntbastian and Klaine will mainly take form when Blaine and Hunter's jealously come into play. I view Sebastian being the stronger of the two (the two being him and Kurt) so he'll be able to fend off Hunter's advances better than Kurt will be able to with Blaine's. There will be scenes with the couples together, and temptations and jealous flares will fly. I've wrote parts with Jealous!Blaine already and it's so fun I love it – Blaine never would have guessed Sebastian would ever be his rival for Kurt's affections!

* * *

Tequila Salt in an Open Wound

* * *

'Ew...' Chandler scrunched up his nose behind his design folder yet did not conceal his look of disgust. 'Kurt, you look as bad as week-old underwear.' His best friend groaned and threw him a glare before dumping his head back onto his desk. Chandler looked on, worried. 'Honey, sit up. C'mon, sit up-'

Kurt tried to slap Chandler's hands away as they urged him upright on his office chair. 'I look like week-old underwear because it's been a week.' He grumbled in self-pity. 'You were meaning guy's underwear, right?'

'Sorry, Kurt, I was talking about girl's underwear.'

Groaning again, this time with an edge of repulsion, Kurt covered his face with his hands. He felt awful – no, beyond awful. His loss of appetite was beginning to show as his normally tight pants were now not-so-tight and his shifts seemed a lot more airy. In a sense, it didn't really matter: he still turned up to 's main office on time and did all the work assigned to him via telephone calls so no one could really see his decline in physical appearance except for Isabelle – who thankfully was out at meetings most of the time – and his good friend Chandler Kiehl from the wardrobe department. It was Chandler who was poking him into submission now. 'Please, Chan, just leave me alone, alright? I'm not in the mood...'

'Honey, I'm serious, I know you're all depressed and sad and in grieving but it's totally ruining your otherwise flawless complexion and I didn't want to say it but you're making me: your socks aren't matching your shoes today so I know it's time for an intervention.' Chandler put his hands on his hips and pursed his lips together. Kurt blinked slowly. Chandler's expression softened. 'Kurt...' He circled Kurt's desk and kneeled by his side with his hands gripping the assistant's arms in comfort. 'I'm worried about you. It's been a week and you're only getting worse. If you insist in not taking any time off then you gotta get your head out of the blues and into the booze.' He gave a small smile. Kurt rolled his eyes; of course, Chandler wanted to take him out on the town to dance his sorrow away. 'And you can't say no because this event is for a good cause.'

Kurt turned away in his swivel chair and began sorting through some documents and photoshoot snaps in preparation for the next article he would publish. 'No, Chandler, it's too soon.'

'But it's a charity thing!'

'No.' Kurt replied immediately. All he could focus on was the task he had to complete after work that day and it choked him up merely thinking about it. Blaine was performing and had texted him to say his apartment would be empty if Kurt wanted to stop by to collect the last of his things in peace. Kurt had replied with a simple thanks and wished him well on his performance. Blaine hadn't responded. It was weird: they had never been anything less than close since their first meeting and Blaine had even said Kurt could stay as long as he wanted in the apartment until he found a suitable and affordable place of his own. However, Kurt had insisted it wasn't fair on Blaine and had promptly taken over Rachel and Finn's sofa in their place downtown. It made sense to keep most of Kurt's things at Blaine's apartment as there was little room for it amongst Rachel's excessive hoard of possessions, yet the idea of stopping by to pick up anything and finding Blaine in bed with someone else was a fear too great: he needed to get everything of his out of there, hence the mass of cardboard boxes under his _Vogue_ desk.

Chandler caught sight of the boxes and bit his lip. 'Kurt, you know you're totally welcome to come stay with Henry and I, right? Our spare room is small but it's gotta be better than a sofa.' Kurt shook his head. He couldn't watch Chandler and his partner, Henry, canoodling around him. Kissing. Giggling. Making breakfast together in their matching bed clothes. Henry was an executive at Vogue's headquarters and, unlike other men on the business-end of things, he found Chandler's flamboyant personality to be quirky, adorable and not in any way annoying. Chandler, in turn, was enamoured by the older man and was at his happiest when he was holding his hand just listening to the man talk about things Chandler neither cared for nor understood. They were perfect for each other and that was the very reason Kurt could not be around them: he had thought he and Blaine were perfect for each other too. _Now look at me.._

'I appreciate the offer, Chan, I really do. But I'll find a place really soon, I just know it.'

Chandler stood and pouted. 'Well, if you're going to reject me again then you _have_ to accept my invitation for tonight. Henry's out of town so I'm all on my own.' Tightly, he gripped Kurt's arm and threw his head back dramatically. 'Don't send me out there on my own!' His head snapped back and his bitchy tone returned. 'And if you say no, you're saying no to all those poor children who are supposed to be benefitting from tonight's auction and your implying your life is _so_ much worse than theirs. Is that what you're doing, Kurt? Hmm?'

Feeling trapped yet annoyingly amused, Kurt sighed in defeat. 'Fine, alright, alright. Where, when and what's the dress code?'

* * *

Sebastian sneered behind his glass as yet another man and woman dressed to the nines entered the gallery. The couple no doubt considered themselves 'fashionably late' due to their smug smiles and nose-in-the-air postures. He turned away from the halls entrance and began to circle the room for the fourth time. _God, this is painful..._ He thought to himself, wishing he were either at a club dancing his ass off or at home eating cookie dough mixed with full-fat ice cream. He pulled a face at the thought, and then felt that familiar notion of depression stir in his stomach. Since when did Sebastian Smythe ever get depressed over a guy? Never, that's when. He mentally shook himself and gave his inner self a firm reprimand. The past week had been a rollercoaster: Hunter had left numerous voicemails and even more texts bitterly calling him every crude name under the sun. Frustratingly, Sebastian listened and read them all to the full with a blank expression hiding his emotions. Then came the wave of hesitant verbal pokes. _So...where do we go from here? D'you wanna meet up at Frankie's for dinner or something? C'mon, baby, are you gonna stay mad at me forever?_ And finally it moved onto the 'I know you want me back' stage – the one Sebastian was currently suffering through. Along with crude photos of Hunter's _biggest_ asset, Sebastian's phone was bombarded with steam-filled, horny voice messages. _I'm so hard for you right now...Come over, vanilla-lips, I want you so bad. God, you keep teasing me, I wanna fuck you over and over – _

'Stop it!' Sebastian hissed at himself quietly, wishing he could get that voice out of his head. He knew if anything he should be happy he got rid of that asshole before he got himself in too deep though part of him worried it had been too late for that. Then he assured himself it wasn't. He straightened himself up and his eyes scanned the party. It was a charity event though you wouldn't know it as all the posters of the disadvantaged children and limbless war victim were all discreetly tucked behind elaborate flower arrangements and ice sculptures. 'Why am I even here?' He murmured with a sneer.

'_Ah!_' An almighty voice thundered across the room. Sebastian turned to find a stout man in an extravagant long-tailed suit striding towards him, a crowd of admirers following behind. 'Mr Smythe, at last I found you! Everyone, this is Sebastian Smythe – that artist I was telling you about.' The man, known locally as Mr Charity though Sebastian knew him as Roger-Stanford-Head-Of-Everything-Meaningless-In-This-City, shook his hand gruffly and tweaked the side of his moustache in pride. 'Lavish party, yes? I think those beautiful pieces you donated to the cause will go for a pretty penny or two! Very kind of you, I must say, very kind indeed. I actually have an eye on one of them myself!' He roared, and his band of devotees joined him a split second later.

Sebastian forced a graceful smile onto his face. 'Well, you are the man of the hour, sir, congratulations on yet another successful night. I'm sure Africa owes you a great deal of thanks.' Only managing to get the statement out because he knew that – at least in his own mind – he was being sarcastic, Sebastian noticed the pleased flush on the man's cheeks.

'Oh, well, you know a man like me can only try.' Stanford uttered with a false air of modesty. His followers immediately fanned his fire by insisting Sebastian was correct and that he really was the Patron Saint of New York. Sebastian shook the man's hand once more and graciously excused himself after 'promising' to speak to him properly later on in the evening. He then made a bee-line for the bar.

_Shit, I really need a drink. And a fuck. Man, I need to get laid. _

* * *

'Chandler, please-please-_please_ don't talk to me about sex right now!' Kurt begged, knowing already his words would do nothing.

Chandler was on his fourth Cosmopolitan of the night and had already downed a few shots before even setting foot in the place. Kurt was nursing his second cocktail, his eyes drawn to his watch ever minute or so willing time to move on faster. 'I'm telling you!' Chandler practically shouted despite the fact Kurt was less than a foot away in the accompanying barstool. 'You will get over Blaine a helluva lot faster if you reminded yourself there's a lot more fish in the sea! And by fish, I mean dicks.' Kurt had to laugh just at the mere fact Chandler wasn't even meaning to be crude. This was his natural being. 'Don't laugh! I'm serious; a good night in bed with some random stranger is definitely what you need!'

'What I need,' Kurt downed his drink and barely paid attention when Chandler ordered him a replacement, 'is a good night in bed. Alone. Just one night of dreamless, Blaine-less sleep because I feel like a freakin' zombie with him always in my head.'

Chandler gave him a second's worth of a pitied look then slapped his hand on the bar. 'Another please! And make it a fast one 'cause I wanna dance!' Kurt chuckled behind his hand and then grudgingly joined the other fashionista in drinking a shot. He then trudged behind him to the dancefloor near the back of the hall. Representing , Chandler wasted no time in displaying his 70s style dance moves practised to perfection. Kurt admired his energy and hoped that one day he would be as happy and as carefree as that again. The way he felt that night, though, it didn't seem likely.

* * *

Sebastian watched, eyes like a hawk, as those hips moved. They were bony, sure, and belonged to a guy dressed in too many stripes, colours and different materials for his liking but, damn, those hips were turning him on. He threw back his drink and his gentleman instincts left him after he dabbed a napkin to his mouth: he wanted some ass. Now. He stalked forwards towards the young man on the dancefloor-

'Sebastian! Oh, boy, I could kiss you!'

And his hardened member softened as soon as Roger Stanford stepped in his way looking like he might actually kiss him. 'What?' Sebastian asked in irritated confusion.

'Your first painting!' The older man exclaimed, 'It went for nineteen thousand! Ah, you are a natural-born Picasso!'

The number only just surprised Sebastian enough to lose focus on the boy he had been approaching, and after issuing a standard smile of understanding he realised the boy had disappeared. Angry and sexually frustrated, he stormed towards the bar again. It had to be a pretty bad night if one of his half-assed paintings fetched almost twenty thousand dollars and yet he couldn't even bone a nobody from the dancefloor.

* * *

Watching the taxi carrying his drunken friend in the backseat speed off down the street, Kurt dug his hands deep in his pockets. He should have known better than to let Chandler drink so much and then dance immediately after; before hailing a cab, Kurt made sure his co-worker wasn't going to vomit again and made him promise to call him the second he got home. Through his declarations of platonic love and sheer gratitude to have him as a friend and as an inspiration in his life, Chandler agreed. Fortunately Henry was back at their home now so he would no doubt send him a 'thank you' text when his heavily intoxicated love arrived home safe. Standing on the street corner, though, Kurt was forced to consider himself.

He was tipsy, that he knew. He didn't want to be. He wanted to be sober so he could walk back to Rachel and Finn's and be so tired upon arrival he would just collapse into sleep – anything to avoid lying awake thinking because thinking only hurt. That wasn't an option anymore. So... He turned back towards the gallery, where the party was in full swing. Perhaps if he drank a little more he'd be too drunk to think? There were taxis galore outside, so there was little chance of being stranded. Biting his lip, he headed back inside.

Most of the guests were falling over themselves dancing and lounging around the corridors and leaning against walls – the bar area was surprisingly empty. _Perfect_. Kurt pulled himself up onto a stool and politely requested the strongest drink on the menu. The bartender graced him with a few stiff drinks and then seemed to disappear. Kurt hoped half-heartedly that this wasn't due to the oncoming effects of strong alcohol. Pouting, he stretched over the bar. Nope, no bartender. And it seemed he wasn't the only one looking.

'God, who does a guy need to suck off to get a fucking beer around here?' Complained a gent to Kurt's left. Kurt frowned. He recognised that voice. He turned and was met with confirmation that it was indeed who he thought it was. 'Jesus, where did the server go? Am I to help myself or something?'

'Oh god, not you...' Kurt moaned before he could stop himself.

Sebastian turned to look at him. His eyes lit up in surprise, and then he sneered. 'Well if it isn't Lima's own Gay Face in the flesh.' He turned his head and examined the slighter boy's posture with vague interest. 'What, got yourself a wine cooler and now your wasted, lady boy?'

Kurt looked away, wishing he could just disappear. He hadn't suffered Sebastian's presence for almost a year – the last time being not long after he and Blaine first moved to the city and had stumbled across Sebastian and his posse in a popular gay bar – and he had hoped he would have avoided any more encounters, at least for a while longer. The ex-Warbler's eyes were sharp and cutting so he clearly wasn't as drunk as perhaps he would have liked and his wine-red shirt and fitted pants ensemble only highlighted how great he looked and how trashy Kurt was in his half-assed work attire. If he had known Sebastian was going to be here he might have changed to avoid fashion judgement, which was strange to admit. 'For your information, Smythe, I've had a little more than that. More than enough. So,' He shuffled off his stool and went to pick up his coat.

'Oh no,' Sebastian smirked and leaned back in his seat. 'Did I scare little Kurt away with my mean-mean words?'

Unsure why this bothered him so much, Kurt paused and threw a glare at him. 'It's been a long time since your mean-mean words had any effect on me. I'm just tired and it's been a long week.'

Sebastian arched a brow, lazily looking away to further emphasis his lack of interest. 'God, I knew this party sucked but it's reached a new low knowing they let little divas in to make up numbers.'

Temper flaring, Kurt threw himself back on his stool. There was no way he was going to leave now and let this asshole think that he was chasing him away. Why was he still letting this creep get under his skin like this? This was supposed to be teenage drama that should have been left to die in the past, but no: Kurt felt the familiar rise in heat and the utter distain for the other man flood back through his veins. 'You know I was thinking something similar: they must be really desperate for numbers at a charity event when they ask over-privileged jerks like yourself to show face. But then I remember your head is big enough for two so really you're just being used for air space.'

'And here was me thinking I was invited because one of my three paintings just fetched nineteen grand.' Sebastian shot back fast with a widening smirk. That shut Kurt up, unaware Sebastian's artwork was that popular. The taller boy then leaned in and stage whispered. 'And just so a little country boy like you knows, even in the big leagues nineteen grand for a little oil painting is a big deal. What did you bring to the party, Kurt? A can-do attitude and those big baby blue eyes?'

Feeling a choking feeling at the back of his throat, Kurt swallowed a painful gulp of air. It was a mystery to him as to why Sebastian's words were cutting him worse than he remembered them ever doing before. Perhaps it was down to his recent self esteem death or his plummeting confidence but it didn't matter. What did matter was he would give nothing more than to cry on the spot. 'I-I came here with a friend.' He finally stuttered out. 'A friend at work so that he wouldn't be alone.'

The artist looked like he was going to laugh in his face but resisted. He grinned in mocking disbelief. 'How sickeningly adorable, Kurt, really. But what does Blaine have to say about this?' He causally looked around as if expecting to see Blaine somewhere nearby. 'He doesn't mind you going out with other guys? I can't say I'm surprised... Between the two of you I don't think he's the one who needs to worry about stuff like that.' A stab to the heart. Kurt actually had to hold onto the counter as he felt himself double over. Sebastian drew back a little, as if wondering if he was going to throw up, but then became a great deal more alarmed when Kurt let out a sniff and he realised he was crying. 'Fuck, Kurt, get a grip,' he snapped, looking disgusted.

'We're not together anymore.' Kurt snapped back though his tone wasn't nearly as harsh as it was breathless. He turned away and stumbled off the stool once more. He should have known not to stay any longer in that snake's company. Even when Sebastian wasn't aware of the facts he still said the most cutting, painful things and Kurt was foolish enough to let his idiotic pride get in the way of protecting himself.

'How much have you drunk tonight?' Funny; that tone almost sounded concerned.

Almost falling down, Kurt scowled at his wobbly legs until they gathered enough strength to hold him up before letting go of the counter. 'You were right, Sebastian – totally right.' Why was he letting himself get angry? _No, Kurt, don't say anymore. He knows you're weak if you do. And you'll just get yourself more upset, so don't say anym_- 'Blaine was too good for me and because of that I went and gave him up. Best thing that ever happened to me and I blew it. He's not here. He's probably off with someone new already, and me? I'm here. At a goddamn charity auction night with big shots I don't know, drinking myself stupid even after my only friend leaves, because I'm that big of a loser. I don't need you to tell me that, so don't bother-'

And then Kurt fell over.

* * *

Sebastian's eyes were wide and still as he watched the young man trip over his own feet and fall flat on his front. Annoyingly, his first instinct wasn't to laugh. In fact, not even his second instinct took any joy out of seeing an old enemy literally and figuratively on the ground. He blinked and said nothing until a few people began turning around to see what the commotion was all about. Kurt still lay with his head down, though he was groaning in self-pity.

Breaking out of his daze, Sebastian slid off his seat and awkwardly stood over him. 'Jesus, Kurt, get up...' He hissed under his breath. 'You're making a fucking scene!'

Kurt wasn't listening to him. He just pulled his knees up so he was then kneeling on the floor instead. His head bowed, his shoulders began to shake a little. Swallowing hard, Sebastian quickly leaned down and picked him up around the chest. 'Just leave me alone...' Kurt sniffed, his hair covering his tear-filled eyes.

'Oh, trust me, I want to.' Sebastian snarled into his ear. 'But you see people are watching and I can't get the reputation for being a heartless bastard.' He paused, knowing what Kurt was then thinking. 'Even though I'm sure that's the reputation I had back in Lima.' Kurt made a sound confirming that statement. 'Just...get on your feet. You need to go home.' Without another word he pulled Kurt in the direction of the exit.

'I wanna go to sleep...' Kurt sniffed again as they stepped out onto the cold street. He rested his body against the other man as his eyes became half-lidded.

'Well you're not sleeping on me, you little asswipe.' Propping the drunk boy up against the wall, Sebastian considered him. It seemed that he was getting worse and worse with each passing second – a common sight when a drinker is seated when consuming alcohol and then gets on their feet – and it was going to get a lot worse before it got better. Frowning, the taller man knew he had to get him home fast so that he was someone else's problem. 'Kurt, where do you live?'

''m not telling you...' Kurt pouted, staring up at him through his tear-wet lashes.

Sighing in frustration, Sebastian pressed his hands up against the other's chest to stop him sliding down to the ground. 'Fuck, I'm trying to get you home, lady boy – just give me a street!' More tears flooded Kurt's eyes. 'Shit, what now?' He demanded.

'All I can think of is Blaine's street...'

'Then give me _that_!' The artist drew a hand through his hair, messing it up.

Kurt turned away. 'I can't. 's not my boyfriend anymore...'

'But he'll know where to send you. Just give me an address, Kurt, and then a taxi will take you away.' Sebastian tried to reason, figuring Kurt no doubt wanted away from him as soon as possible. 'If I get you in a cab will you tell the driver where to go?' Kurt nodded, ashamed. 'Fine.' A cab was already waiting a few feet away for any partygoers. Sebastian dragged the smaller man across the sidewalk and yanked open the door. He ignored the fact that Kurt was stumbling almost on his knees as he crawled onto the floor in the back seat. A small part of Sebastian revelled in watching Kurt so weak and pathetic. A small part. It angered him to know that it wasn't a big part.

'Where's he goin'?' The driver shouted back.

'Fuck if I know.' Sebastian slammed the door shut and watched Kurt sobbing in the backseat through the glass. 'Let him tell you.' He then turned on his heel and stalked back towards the party. The music beckoned him. The promise of fun, alcohol and maybe a hot body to grind against as he was celebrated for all the money he helped raise with his paintings – Sebastian could still have a successful night ahead of him. Maybe later he could even enjoy the memory of a crushed Kurt at his feet. That poor, vulnerable, soul-destroying sight of a heart-broken drunk...

'Hey, what the hell?' The driver shouted as the backseat door was yanked open as he had begun to pull away. He turned back and saw an angered Sebastian already half-inside the cab and grabbing the intoxicated man by the collar. Kurt had passed out in those twenty seconds or so since Sebastian had left him. His skin was glowing like the pale moon, his eyelids milky and shimmering from tear residue.

'Thanks anyway,' Sebastian threw a twenty into the driver's face. 'But he's coming home with me instead.' The driver looked like he might argue but one glance at the young man's stern face silenced him.

'Eh...whatever...'

Heaving Kurt over his shoulder, Sebastian prayed that Kurt wouldn't throw up over him. He then whipped out his cell and called up his driver to pick them up.

_I can't believe I'm doing this... First Hunter and his fucking messed up games, now I'm taking Kurt-Ladyboy-Hummel home without so much as an ulterior motive. Fuck, Sebastian, what's got into you...?_

* * *

A.N. Please review or PM and let me know what you think! Chapter 3 will be up soon once I've proof-read it.


	3. Sleeping Beauty in the Princes Tower

A.N. Thank you guys so much for your support! Especially those who would prefer I focus on Klaine – you are kind souls sparing time for this story and I love you for it. This week has been pretty tough in the horrible entity known as 'real life' so every time I got a new subscriber or review it made me smile so thank you for that.

Being 100% honest: this fic is my haven for light heartedness. Klaine is my #1 pairing and as much as I am growing to downright adore writing Sebastian rest assured I am continuing with predominantly BlaineXKurt stories. I have no set plans to write any more Kurtbastian outside this one but I really am enjoying it so far. I set myself a personal goal to update and complete as many fics over the next couple of months as possible. I plan to have about 3 or 4 on the go and update as regularly as I can. With this particular story I'll update every few days until I have posted everything I've written thus far. Tonight I was planning on beginning dark!Klaine 2 new fics (one being the start of a collection of oneshots and the other entitled 'The First Times') but one of the chapters isn't ready so it might only be one I put up tonight after this one.

Replies:

ronnyangel88: I'm so glad you're enjoying it! There won't be any Kurtbastian sex scenes within the next couple of chapters – I'd like to explore how they go from hating/loathing one another to being partners to being romantically interested. I won't beat around the bush and take forever but I don't think they'll do anything drastic until at least chapter 5 or 6. I'm hoping to post often though so hopefully you won't be waiting long.

MrsMusicAddict: Y'know, I think I blame Grant too. I don't know what it is about that boy but he's just so...regretfully likable. I don't think I would have much interest in Sebastian's character if he was played by someone else. And Chandler is like an annoying OTT agony aunt in this – he'll have some good moments but sort of the scene comic relief mostly. And poor Sebastian; we're seeing him more grown up compared to how he was at Dalton. He's a little more well-rounded than before, thankfully. By the way, as a fellow hardcore Blaine fan I think you are awesome for giving this story a go – endgame will be Kurtbastian but I will focus on Klaine updates, I promise! =D

Now please read and enjoy!

* * *

Sleeping Beauty in the Princes Tower

* * *

The morning sun streamed through the satin curtains bathing the bedroom in a fairy tale-like glow. Sleeping Beauty was half hidden beneath a brown throw and his right arm and left leg were protruding out. His fingernails twitched and scraped against the smooth wooden floorboards. All was quiet and calm. Then Kurt woke up.

'Mmm-mmm!' He jerked upwards and was met with darkness. He pulled at the blanket and squinted around in pained confusion through the sudden brightness. The first thing to hit him was the full effects of a well-earned hangover. The second was the increasingly alarming notion that he did not know where he was. He timidly hid back beneath the throw to stop the gentle sunlight burning his eyes. He was still in his work clothes from the day before but other than that he seemed at a loss. Head pounding, Kurt murmured 'What the hell is going on? Where...where is my bed?' No one seemed to be around to answer his question. Slowly, and with great care not to disturb his sensitive head any more than he already had, he peeled away the blanket again and gingerly sat up. The bedroom he was currently occupying was not one he was familiar with. He knew immediately he had never been there before as it was too tastefully decorated to be forgetful. The colour scheme was a simple cream-red combination on black beachwood; not exactly Kurt's precise style but definitely worthy of the 'O' shaped mouth he was sporting as he took it all in. There wasn't much by way of personal possessions in the room and as Kurt tentatively investigated the wardrobes and chest of drawers he found towels and bedding, suggesting it was perhaps a spare room. Swallowing his growing fear, he opened the bedroom door and ventured into the hallway.

The colour scheme had shifted to cream and black – more to Kurt's liking – and covered the wide expanse of the hall and the living room area up ahead. Mirrors hung on walls like sleek diamonds between a various collection of jade vases and odd looking ornaments almost the size of Kurt himself. Whoever owned this place was rich, he knew: rich and extravagant. He tip-toed down the hall in his socks, only now realising he had not yet come across his shoes, and hoped not to make any noise. The floorboards were forgiving and silent. The landing came to a cross-section of sorts and to his left Kurt he witnessed the shocking sight of a great terrace overlooking smaller blocks and with a stunning view of New York in the morning. This was no apartment – this was a penthouse! Even more confused than before, Kurt stumbled on. As he neared the arch entrance way into the living room, Kurt looked down by the front door. That morning's mail was already delivered despite it only being just after seven, and Kurt picked up a few and scanned the names on each.

_Mr Smythe. Mr Smythe. Mr S. Smythe._

Kurt frowned. _No, it couldn't be..._

He sidestepped into the living room and almost knocked over a photo frame from a ledge. He caught it in his hand and stared with wide eyes. There he was grinning up at him: Sebastian-freakin'-Smythe. In the photograph the then-teen was proudly posing with a chocolate brown Labrador. Had Kurt not recognised the ex-Warbler he might have presumed the photo had been taken as part of a _Homelife_ catalogue due to the sheer perfection of the take. His head pounded harder than before and it caused him to groan and stumble into the leather couch. Memories of the night before were flooding back now at full force. He had met Sebastian at a bar. He couldn't remember leaving the party venue so that could only mean he met him at the party. The asshole had said things, Kurt had said things, and Sebastian said more things and Kurt-

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut and thought hard. Did he... Did he _cry_? Embarrassment set it. Yes, he did. He cried and made a scene, then he was pretty sure he fell down. Unable to recall anything other than Blaine's address burning into the front of his mind and the awful stink of the back of a taxi cab, Kurt looked though his fingers and looked around again. _This is Sebastian Smythe's home... He took me here. I'm not dead either so the worst he seems to have done so far is stolen my shoes. Shit, was I really that bad last night? Was I that much of a mess my own enemy had to bring me back with him? Ah, head, please stop beating like an African drum just for a second-!_

Taking in a deep noisy breathe, Kurt stood up. 'I need coffee.'

* * *

When Sebastian left his bedroom at half past seven that morning he had not yet engaged his brain into full-working mode. Therefore he could forgive himself for stopping dead in his tracks when he approached the kitchen area and was met with the smell of freshly-brewed coffee. His heart skipped a beat. 'Hunter...?'

He rounded the counter and found the person with the coffee sitting up by the breakfast bar. _Oh yeah...shit_. Kurt regarded him nervously yet tilted his head in question at the name Sebastian had called out. 'Your boyfriend?'

'No.' Sebastian replied gruffly, and then stretched his arms high above his head. 'Oh god, I forgot you were here.' He yawned. Kurt looked put out but also a little distracted: Sebastian was only wearing a small pair of briefs and they slid south just a little when he stretched. Sebastian noticed and raised an eyebrow. 'You have a problem with what I'm wearing? Be glad I'm wearing anything because normally I walk around nude.'

Kurt winced and shook his head. 'Your home, your rules.' He replied simply. He then took a mug and poured him some coffee. 'I hope you don't mind...I kind of needed to get my head straight after waking up here.' He slid the mug across the counter.

Sebastian rolled his eyes but he really wouldn't have cared had Kurt helped himself to a full-cooked breakfast – he just had to keep up the illusion that everything the slighter male did annoyed the hell out of him. He picked up the mug and began adding cream to it. 'I assumed you would have left after 'getting your head straight'.' He hummed as he took a sip. His eyes lazily took in Kurt's messy form; shift untucked and tie askew, all he was missing was a hickey and bruised lips and he could have been the poster child for post-sex. The thought made him snigger; Kurt Hummel in a sexual situation. What would his mind think up next?

'Sorry to disappoint you.' Kurt replied and it sounded like he meant it. The young man bit his lip and fidgeted with his own mug by turning it round and round on his coaster. 'I just wanted to apologise in person for...well, for the state I was in last night. And to thank you for your kindness bringing me here instead of leaving me on whatever floor I passed out on.'

It was too early in the morning for such uncomfortable and downright scary situations such as Kurt Hummel sitting in his kitchen being grateful and sorry, and Sebastian shifted into his go-to attitude for such discomfort: snarkiness. 'Sorry to break the sail on this made-up dreamboat you have floating in your mind, but bringing you here had little to do with you. By the time you were tripping over yourself like a junkie hooker, people had already caught on that we knew each other. For the sake of my own reputation I picked your ass up. If I had known you had a drinking problem I'd have left the second I knew you were there.'

'I do not have a drinking problem.' Kurt shot back hotly in an instant. Sebastian couldn't help but be amused at how affronted he was and by the way his cheeks grew pink like coloured roses against his cream complexion.

Memories of verbally whipping Kurt with insults in the Lima Bean warmed his stomach better than the coffee and he wondered how such nostalgia affected the other boy if he even allowed himself to think about such times. It was strange to think of how set Sebastian had been on Blaine in his teens as looking back the raven haired midget wasn't really his type. _You always want what you can't have..._ A small smirk played upon his lips as he recalled the fiery temper Kurt had when his boyfriend was involved. Well, ex-boyfriend now. 'I sure hope Blaine knows how much he scarred you when he dumped your ass; it must've been bad for it to turn you onto the booze.' His tone was meant to be sarcastic but Kurt didn't take it as such. The younger man looked as if he had been slapped and his eyes welled up just as they had done the night before. Maybe bringing the sore topic up again so soon wasn't the best idea but it was out there now.

Instead of responding immediately, Kurt pushed himself off the breakfast bar and snatched his suit jacket from the worktop. 'Not that it is any of your business but I was the one who ended it. Now, if you'll excuse me I feel like I really should be going.'

'Oh no, so soon?' Sebastian drawled with concentrated monotone, only making Kurt more aggravated. 'How sad. What a loss. Was it something I said?' The smirk grew wider watching Kurt storm out of the kitchen area and down the hall towards the front door, though part of him was a little confused to find his eyes drawn to the boy's hips. The younger male struggled with the door for a whole five seconds before realising there was a second latch at the top. As red as a cherry tomato, Kurt hurried out and slammed the door shut.

Sebastian continued to stare at the door and he silently counted down, knowing what was coming. One second out, a flurry of knocking confirmed Sebastian's predication and he sauntered over to open the door. Kurt glared up at him, his voice low and embarrassed. 'I don't know where I am.'

Sebastian held in his laugh barely and told him the street name. Kurt nodded and then practically dove to the elevator. Only when Kurt had been thoroughly humiliated waiting for the lift to take him downstairs did Sebastian close his front door again. He paused, taking a thoughtful sip of his coffee. An irritating nibbling feeling of guilt could not be ignored inside his chest. Though he would never compare himself to the little gay twerp normally, it seemed obvious he was going through something similar to Sebastian in terms of relationship melancholy. Perhaps even a little worse. Rolling his eyes at his own self criticism, he found his cell phone and dialled David, his driver.

'Good morning to you too, David. Listen, do me a favour, will you?'

* * *

From the look of it, Sebastian's penthouse was situated on the Upper East of Manhatten and this both impressed and frustrated Kurt to his roots. Sebastian couldn't have been much older than himself yet the young man owned a home in one of the most coveted areas of the city. _Must be nice to come from money and have a skilled hand for art..._Kurt couldn't help but feel just a tiny bit bitter. He turned onto the avenue and searched for some type of sign which might help him figure out how to get back to his brother's apartment in Bushwick.

'Mr Hummel?'

Kurt whipped around in a heartbeat still feeling shaken and unsuspecting. A gentleman in a suit and drivers hat stood by a town car and issued a short wave in his direction. 'Yes?' Kurt asked warily.

The man smiled. 'Mr Smythe just called from upstairs. I've to take you home – wherever that may be.'

The very thought of Sebastian having his own driver was bamboozling enough but adding on the idea he was willing to share this driver with Kurt that morning just plain disturbed him. Hesitating as he walked backwards. 'That's very kind of Mr Smythe,' He sniffed, 'but I think I'll be alright on my own.' The gentleman frowned in confusion and looked like he might insist it wasn't a problem, but the young man had already hurried across the street and was round the corner a minute later running towards the nearest subway. 

* * *

As luck would have it, Kurt did indeed have enough time to get back to Rachel and Finn's Bushwick apartment in time to clean himself up before work. Rachel had already left by the time he arrived and Finn could be heard snoring even as Kurt dove under the showerhead and scrubbed himself free of any remainder of Sebastian's penthouse. Happy to at least be in another outfit, he considered himself lucky when he just made it in time to the office. Breakfast, it seemed, was taken care of by a very guilty Chandler who had left a blueberry muffin and a bottle of OJ on his desk.

The apologies kept coming throughout the day as Chandler continuously insisted he would never abandon Kurt on a night out like that again. Kurt finally shut him up by telling him he would truly forgive him if he stopped saying sorry and helped him nurse the killer headache the hangover was gracing him with. Chandler too was suffering yet had gained an extra couple of hours sleep than Kurt. Together they hid behind stacks of Vogue catalogues and groaned at how slow time was moving. All Kurt wanted was for it to be five o'clock already so he could go back to Bushwick and sleep. 'So...what did you do exactly? Y'know, after I left?'

Kurt shrugged vaguely. 'Nothing really. I just had a little more to drink and the night was over.' He felt guilty hiding the full truth from his best friend but he knew the blonde would get all info-needy and start speaking in that high pitched voice that would be like nails down a chalkboard with Kurt's pounding head. 'It wasn't a great night.' As Chandler pouted, Kurt felt his cell vibrate. He answered. 'Hey Rachel, how's it going?'

'_Kurt? Kurt, where are you?'_

Chandler narrowed his eyes, hearing the girl's demanding voice clearly even from across Kurt's desk. 'Um...I'm at the office.'

'_Kurt, you asshole, why didn't you text me? When you don't come home I get worried! Where were you last night? If Finn hadn't noticed your towel in the bathroom when he woke up I'd be freaking out right now!' _

Kurt's eyes widened and he stuttered as Chandler's mouth became an 'O' shape and his hands began flapping like a bird. 'Ohmi_god_, Kurt you didn't go home last night?' He hissed in excitement.

Kurt waved him off despite knowing he had been caught. 'Ah, I'm sorry Rachel – something came up. I'm safe, though, and I'll be back tonight. I promise. Sorry again. Okay, bye. Bye. Bye.' He hung up and practically threw his cell on his pile of papers. _Great, here comes the interrogation..._

'Kurt, why didn't you make it home last night?' Chandler was shaking him by the shoulders as if it might cause information to leak out. 'Did you get lost? Did you see Blaine? Are you two-?'

'No!' Kurt cut him off fast. 'No, Blaine had nothing to do with it.' Red in the face and scowling, Kurt placed his head in his hands. He knew Rachel would demand to know his explanation too so he figured he might as well get it out in the open. 'I ran into someone from Lima-'

'A guy?'

'Yes, a guy. And he-'

'Is he gay?'

Kurt slammed his hand down. 'Chandler, please! I'm trying to tell you-'

'But is he?'

'Well, yes, but-'

'Oh my God, Kurt!' Chandler clapped his hands together in delight. 'Did you go home with him?'

Feeling like this was all coming out wrong Kurt threw up his hands in defence. 'No, no, at least, not in that way. Just let me talk, okay?' Chandler looked positively ready to burst but he nodded all the same. 'This guy was sort of like my arch nemesis for a while. We hated each other. He wanted Blaine and he went out of his way to cut me down. He's a bastard, really, and it just so happened a few of his art pieces were up for auction. Anyway, after I drank a little too much, he appeared at the bar. He got me all riled up and apparently I made a complete fool of myself and finally passed out.' Chandler looked gobsmacked, and a little horrified to hear of the state Kurt had been in. 'And so to avoid looking bad, he let me sleep in his spare room. This morning he was still an asshole and I left. Nothing more to the story than that.'

'Oh Kurt...' Chandler cooed, rubbing his arm sympathetically. 'And after the week you've had...'

Kurt nodded glumly. This had been a terrible week. 'Don't worry, I don't plan to ever run into Sebastian again. Ever.'

Chandler nodded in understanding. Then he paused. 'Wait...Sebastian? As in, the Sebastian Smythe who had three masterpieces go for nearly a hundred grand last night? The artist named the next Picasso?'

'Um...' Kurt could see danger lurking behind his friend's thick black framed glasses. Nearly one hundred thousand dollars for three pieces of art? That seemed excessive but he knew better than to question Chandler's facts. He wasn't sure he liked where this was going... Suddenly, Kurt was shoved out the way and the other fashionista took over his computer. 'Hey-! What're you doing?'

Fingers expertly tapped away and a couple of seconds later Kurt was met with a series of images of the man who he had technically slept over with the night before. Photo after photo, the ex-Warbler posed with an array of impressive-looking people, some of whom Kurt knew from magazine covers. When did Sebastian become so popular? 'Is this the guy?' Chandler asked, voice small and bordering on hysterical. Kurt nodded dumbly. The other boy screeched and his fists squeezed against his cheeks trying to contain the ridiculous grin. 'Oh my God, Kurt, do you have any idea how insane this all is? You know Sebastian Smythe!'

'Yeah, and he's an insufferable jerk who probably brought me back with him just so he could try to make me cry in front of him.'

Chandler ignored him and pounced around the office. 'Kurt, he's gorgeous. You two together would be the most hottest thing ever to grace the gay scene in this city.' Kurt blanched at the very idea and worried that maybe his friend had gone crazy overnight. 'I'm serious – if I wasn't already in a totally serious relationship I'd be using you to get to him but I am so I'll be almost as happy if you guys hooked up too.'

Sometimes Chandler was excessive and got on Kurt's nerves. That moment was a prime example of such a time. Kurt growled, closing down the internet tab so he didn't have to look at that smirky meerkat face any longer. 'If you knew him at all, or had even the slightest clue what our history involved, you would know that it will never happen.'

'But Kurt, he's cute!'

'He's an ass!' Kurt held up his hand to cut Chandler off before he could reply. 'Drop it, Chan. Now, if you'll excuse me I have some files I really need to organise before I get fired.'

* * *

The minute hand seemed to be frozen in time. Seven minutes. Seven minutes, then Kurt would call it quits for the day. Isabella had been out of the office most of the afternoon so fortunately Kurt's utter lack of work would go unnoticed. He promised himself that he would work twice as hard the following day after a good night's sleep.

The minute hand grudgingly flicked on. Six minutes.

Sighing to himself, Kurt began closing down programs on his computer and filing away important documents whilst throwing useless ones in the trash can. What he wouldn't give for one of Blaine's sensual massages right about now... He berated himself before being caught up in another ex-related fantasy. He couldn't think about Blaine right now; his lack of sleep would pretty much render his self control useless and he'd be a blubbering mess in ten seconds flat. Still, he wondered what Blaine had been up to over the past week. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that Michael would have found out about Blaine being newly single and it felt like a hammer to the heart to imagine Blaine and that jumped-up theatre actor together without pesky boyfriends in the way. Would Blaine have gone for Michael? Kurt had desperately wanted to believe him when he said Michael wasn't his type yet Blaine was also the same guy who needed sex at least once a day – usually more. _I'm a hot-blooded male, Kurt, and you bring out all my animalistic tendencies..._Kurt swallowed hard. He wanted to be next to him right there and then. Even if they were just asleep, he desperately wanted to feel his skin under his fingertips and smell his neck as their legs lazily intertwine.

'C'mon, Kurt, snap out of it!' He whispered harshly to himself. The clock allowed another minute to pass. Kurt packed together his things. He paused only when a horrifying thought occurred to him: what if word got back to Blaine that Kurt had spent the night at some other guy's place? He'd get the wrong idea for sure! Would that send him into Michael's arms, if he wasn't there already? Shaking himself out of this destructive hole, Kurt willed himself to think of something else.

Sebastian.

Kurt bit his lip. Sebastian was a strange one. He wasn't sure at the time, but now Kurt was pretty certain he didn't believe Sebastian when the man claimed to only be looking out for his own reputation when he brought Kurt home. Kurt wasn't foolish enough to believe there was anything else there as he did truly feel unwanted in his home, but he couldn't help but wonder if perhaps the tall jerk-turned-artist had in fact been a little concerned for Kurt's wellbeing when he didn't just leave him to fend for himself.

Kurt then snorted loudly, a humorous smile spreading out across his lips. _Good one, Kurt_. His mind laughed. _Sometimes you are just too funny – Sebastian concerned for you? The guy has to grow a heart first!_

* * *

Jazz music filled the air like smooth warmth for the soul. No vocals, just _music_. It was incredible how one sweet rhythm could sway pure magic through an artist's brush and unleash bounds of colourful inspirations. There were days music could produce literal masterpieces from the complex and intricate minds of their creator. On other days, music produced shit. Fortunately for Sebastian that particular afternoon, he was blessed with a day of solid production.

Hands stained in different shades of orange, red and yellow (today was a day of warmth on his canvases, it seemed), Sebastian took a step back and considered the project he was in the midst of. It was his standard ripple-effect, something he knew was popular amongst the art enthusiasts at that time, yet instead of watery tones he had gone with pure fire. It seemed to reflect how his heart felt yet it confused him to acknowledge that fact. Even in its incomplete stage this painting would probably sell well, but Sebastian was known for perfection and he was not going to tarnish his reputation. He turned towards his store cupboard to fetch more cans of paint and caught sight of the piece he was certain he tucked away the week before. It was a shadow portrait with little colour aside from black. It was stunning, of course, but it disturbed him. Not because the eyes of the shadow figure were visible and staring, but because when he had been working on it he had been so engrossed in it he accidently coloured the eyes. Glassy crystal blue. It was a shade Sebastian had never, to his memory, created before. The inspiration for the blue-green-white mix was painstakingly obvious. _Hummel's eyes should be illegal..._ He found himself thinking, then he caught himself and pushed the canvas further behind the desk he was using to hide it from view.

As he exited the storeroom, having armed himself with another few cans of burnt orange and sunset red, Sebastian heard a familiar ringing sound: someone had entered the front studio. Tidying up a little, Sebastian prepared himself to greet whoever may be visiting to buy an original Smythe. Two ladies and a gentleman had already purchased some displayed in the gallery that morning and, despite not wanting to turn down another few grand that day, he hoped that the visitor was just browsing; he didn't want to go through another set of documents so soon after the morning rush. The guest, though, took him by surprise.

'May I...help you?' Sebastian paused in mid-question as he found himself recognising the young male standing hands-clasped by his _City-at-Night_ display. It was the dancer from the charity auction the week before; the one who's swaying and thrusting hips got him horny. Having only just relieved himself solo an hour earlier, Sebastian was not worried about such feelings returning. And even if he hadn't, he was pretty sure seeing the man in the light of day was turn-off enough. No offence to the guy, but Sebastian just wasn't into cheap-blonde blondes. Or midgets. Or an annoying, excessive pocka dot ensemble.

The young man turned, his eyes widening and his mouth stretching out into a surprised grin. 'Ohmigosh, you _scared_ me!' He gushed, bouncing his heels up a little. Sebastian smiled back. _Camp body movements and a weird squeaky gay voice too – how did he ever get me sort-of hard? Thank god nothing happened..._ 'You're Sebastian Smythe.'

'I am.' Sebastian nodded, folding his arms yet keeping his smile relaxed and his stance lazy.

The young man clutched his messenger bag and twisted on the spot like a love-sick fangirl. Perhaps he was? 'Wow, I didn't know you'd _actually_ be here. I thought maybe you'd have, like, an assistant or secretary on the floor.'

'My studio is here,' Sebastian replied. 'Just in the back. And I prefer handling my clients personally.' Even though he was not in the least bit attracted to the man, he couldn't stop the borderline flirtatious overtone that followed after his words. The young man flushed furiously and practically giggled. 'Can I help you with something?'

'Well, not exactly...' The man rolled his head to the side, his grin still dopey. 'My name's Chandler – Chandler Kiehl – I work at .' Sebastian gave a small humming sound in response. So some other magazine wanted yet another interview? This he really didn't have the energy for... 'I came to thank you.'

Now Sebastian dropped his gentlemanly demeanour enough to allow confusion to flit across his face. 'Thank me? I'm afraid I don't follow...'

Realising he should really explain himself, Chandler hurried on. 'For taking care of my best friend last Thursday night – Kurt Hummel – he and I work together too and it was sort of my fault he was a little bit of a mess and on his own.'

Totally taken by surprise, Sebastian stepped back once and rested his hand on a picture frame. 'Oh?' was all he could say.

Chandler nodded, not noticing the cloudy expression on the young artist's face. 'Yeah, he's totally not like that normally – but you probably know that already, seeing as you know him from Ohio – and he's going through this real tough time right now and sleeping on his brothers couch because of his break up, and he can't hold his liquor even on a good night so he didn't really stand a chance anyway but then I go and add more chaos by getting _really_ drunk meaning I go home and he's left on his own, but then you found him and let him sleep over which is sort of the coolest and sweetest thing, I think, so I wanted to just stop by and ask your assistant or someone to pass on my thanks for looking out for him and not letting him get into any danger. But you're here so I guess we're cutting out the middle man, huh?'

Chandler finished his seemingly endless ramble by laughing joyfully as Sebastian tried to wrap his head around all the lightning-fast statements he just heard. He laughed very vaguely and smiled so as to not seem too surprised at the situation. 'Well, you really didn't need to go to all this effort of coming down here,' he finally said, 'it was really nothing.'

'Oh, but it _wasn't_.' Chandler confidently insisted, and his tone made no room for any immediate denials. 'I appreciate what you did, and can you tell me what this is?'

Sebastian shook his head slightly in confusion as Chandler abruptly changed the topic of their conversation. 'I'm sorry, tell you what what is?' Chandler pointed towards a poster up on the back wall advertising his next art show which was taking place that weekend. 'Oh. That's just an excuse to drink champagne and hopefully palm off a few of my pieces taking up room in my back studio.' He wasn't lying.

'Do you need to get passes to come?' Chandler shot back, eyes lighting up with avid interest.

Sebastian smiled a little, oddly finding the small, camp man to be somewhat endearing despite his voice. He leaned in and grinned. 'I'm not that exclusive,' he murmured, as if it was a secret. Chandler laughed with him. 'Seriously, whoever comes is welcome.'

'In that case, I hope I can make it!' Chandler said brightly, reaching over to take a leaflet for the event off the counter. 'Even if I can only afford a glass of that champagne you speak of.'

'It's free, so I'm pretty sure you'll be fine.' Sebastian nodded curtly. He sensed this conversation was ending and appreciated the boy's ability to leave before out-staying his welcome. As predicted, after pocketing the leaflet, Chandler started towards the door. Sebastian turned to walk back to his workroom.

'Oh, uh, Mr Smythe?'

'You can call me Sebastian. Mr Smythe sounds very...old.' Sebastian called back, pausing at the back studio's doorway to look at his visitor.

Chandler had paused by the exit too, and was smiling coyly. 'Sure. I was just wondering if you'd object to me bringing my boyfriend, and maybe another friend...?'

Sebastian shrugged. In all honesty he was relieved to hear the guy had a love interest already as he was pretty certain Chandler definitely considered him _his_ type. 'The more the merrier.' He then paused. By 'another friend', did he mean-

'Great! Bye!' And Chandler Kiehl was gone.

* * *

A.N. I stole the last part from chapter 4 so that the next update was all about Sebastian's special night and it'll hopefully be updated by Sunday – please stick around for it! What do you think so far? Review or PM!


	4. Big City, Small World, Modest Gallery

A.N. Hello again! As promised, this is Sunday's updates...despite the fact for me it is technically Monday mid-early morning. Ach, well, half the world is still experiencing Sunday so I'll take it. ;) Thank you once more for all the support and interest in this fic! The goal is to update regularly and finish it in record time so I've got it out of my system (Pfft, I'm not complaining - I love writing this!) and can then focus on others. I think I'm having dark!Blaine withdrawls...

Chapter 5 has been plotted out but it might take longer to write. I'll provisionally say Wednesday. If not then, I've failed you all.

Replies:

MrsMusicAddict: Annoyingly someone in my family is going through the same 'Gah! I really shouldn't be thinking of them for my own sanity but I just can't help but want to know what they're doing right now' feeling – so it sucks being in the Chandler position wanting the person to recognise they're better off. But yeah – unlike how I am in real life situations – I will be gladly showing what ex Blaine has been up to in this chapter. I think it steers how he likes the best of both worlds and how in this fic he's a guy who takes advantages of all situations. Don't worry; having read thousands of fanfics over the years I agree that though confused feelings can be fun and cute (etc, etc) there's nothing more frustrating than a character unable to recognise feelings. I'm also very impatient so Sebastian isn't going to be as stubborn in his 'heart revelation' as other authors have made him. I guess I should apologise to those who like the long, long road because I've set up a shortcut. ;)

Shana: Like I said in the reply above, I am kinda impatient and don't personally like fics in which characters take the whole length of the story to realise 'Oh...I guess I love him' so in this fic there won't be as much beating about the bush. That being said, I totally agree; it's completely unrealistic in fics where two well-known enemies just meet again and then something similar to a love potion / Disney interference occurs and they are suddenly more in love than Romeo and Juliet. I hate that. I love Kurtbastian and I love steamy sections in fics but aside from hate-sex (Hmmm...interesting!) it doesn't make sense! Fear not! I will try to make this tale a little more realistic in timing.

TucsonBB: Yes! Sorry, I am a Klainer at heart and as you saw from my profile fics I adore dark!Blaine. I guess that would be sort of surprising for new readers such as yourself because this is definitely a break from the norm for me. But thank you anyway for subscribing to this and reading the others – apologies for the shock caused – and I'm glad you like what you've seen so far. I 100% understand why dark!Klaine ain't for everyone but if you did like some of it then there's so many other writers who do a far better job than me. Let me know if you want recommendations. =D

* * *

Big City, Small World, Modest Gallery

* * *

Saturday evening brought a cold chill to the air capable of nipping at fingertips and the reddened cheeks of those walking down the busy streets. As Kurt bounced on the balls of his feet shivering with his arms wrapped tightly around himself waiting for the pedestrian light to turn on, he found himself thinking the unthinkable: he wished he was wearing warm, comfortable clothes instead of the gorgeous-yet-thin ensemble Chandler had helped put together. His pants were deep dark brown and they melted into his authentic Jimmy Choo boots. His high-collared jacket did nothing to protect him from the night's cold, even if it did make him look catwalk- worthy. Beside him, Chandler was cuddling into Henry. They looked so warm and cosy pressed against each other's hips, arms linked and heads mere inches from one another. Chandler was murmuring something no doubt gossipy and devilish and his older boyfriend was smiling in amusement as he listened.

Kurt turned away before his heart could ache even further: a month ago, that scene belonged to him and Blaine. Well, perhaps not a month ago seeing as they only broke up three weeks before and the couple of weeks prior to that were shaky at best. But the notion was the same: Kurt had and lost that companionship. Blaine was a once in a lifetime find, he thought mournfully, so it didn't take a genius to know he was never going to be that happy again.

Chandler spotted his saddened expression and reached out a gloved hand to touch his shoulder. 'Hey, hon. You okay?'

With both his best friend and Henry now looking at him in concern, Kurt winced. 'I-I'm just not feeling it tonight.' He said in his best sickly impression. 'Look, I'm just going to be a downer the whole evening– why don't you guys just go on without me? I'd prefer it.'

Chandler's sympathetic frown turned prissy very fast. 'Kurt Hummel, no. No way. Nu-uh. You promised you'd come out tonight and we're practically there anyway so-'

Henry cut in, his soft and gentle voice a stark contrast to his significant other's. 'Kurt,' He started, and immediately Kurt felt like he was a patient receiving kindly advice and counsel from an elderly psychiatrist – an effect Henry was practically famous for. 'I know it's tough now but it's good for you in the long run. If you go home now, what have you accomplished? You'll start to fear going out at all. Remember: you had fun before Blaine, and you are physically able to have fun after him.' Beside him, Chandler was nodding eagerly with a 'That's exactly what I was saying!' look. 'And how will you be able to give all the wonderful gay and eligible New York bachelors a chance if you aren't out meeting them?'

Kurt pursed his lips and nodded, knowing he was speaking the truth. Yet, truthfully, Kurt didn't want anyone else. He wanted _Blaine_. He was just inches from calling the ebony-haired dreamboat and begging for forgiveness but there was still a shred of his sanity left preventing him. That shred would soon waste away, he knew. 'How much further?' he asked glumly.

'It's just up this next street.' Chandler responded, bright now that his best friend was not going to argue with their plans. Kurt had every reason not to trust him after last time but Henry was still bankable: the thirty-something year old didn't _do_ alcohol-fuelled night, only dignified ones so it was unlikely there would be a repeat of the charity auction. They hurried up the next street and Kurt was distracted by the shop windows they passed so much so that he didn't catch Chandler's flickering eyes or Henry's careful gaze as they approached the gallery. 'Here we are,'

Kurt tore his eyes from a beautiful vintage rocking chair in a shops display and found himself in front of a high-end art gallery taking up three house-sized allotments. Soft yet fast jazz music could be heard coming from inside and all the well-dressed people on the other side of the galleys window seemed to be having a good time with tall champagne glasses in their hands. Waiters carrying entrées on wide silver trays laced through the party guests wearing all black bar their crisp white aprons. Kurt arched a brow, impressed, until his eyes rose up further to see the name of this galley Chandler had insisted on dragging him to. _Smythe Galley_.

Kurt's eyes rounded and he blanched on the spot. 'No.' He shook his head, before turning to glare accusingly at his friend. '_No_. Why in the hell would you bring me here?'

Chandler non-too-subtly hid behind Henry's arm as he feigned confusion. 'Well, why not? He's a friend of yours-'

'He's _not_ my friend.'

'-who happens to be hosting a party and-'

'And how exactly did you know he was hosting this party?' Kurt snapped, his tone still viciously accusing.

Chandler shrugged unhelpfully. 'I saw a poster...when I visited him to thank him for looking out for you last week.'

Kurt's jaw dropped and his face darkened in embarrassment. 'What-? You-! I can't believe you'd-!' Stuttering through his anger, Kurt was at least thankful no one else seemed to be around and the party guests inside hadn't noticed them yet. And they never would, Kurt decided. He turned on his heel and made to walk away. Henry caught is arm before he could get beyond two steps. Kurt whisked back round with renewed vigour. 'You had no right going to him – he already thinks I'm laughable!'

Chandler pouted looking somewhat apologetic. 'I'm sorry, Kurt, but I think you have this guy wrong. And I just thought if you were going to find someone new, where better than an art show of New York's up-and-coming gay Picasso?'

'I said no.'

'Kurt, please,' Chandler left Henry's side and approached his friend. 'Just half an hour, okay? Everything will seem like a piece of cake after tonight and you'll feel super proud of yourself.' Chandler was using his baby-tears expression and Kurt instantly hated him for it. It was a card the blonde didn't play very often because it was effectively his trump card – Kurt could rarely deny that face anything. Still, he tried resisting. He needed to be dragged up the few steps and through the door, but at last Kurt found himself at the edge of what was evidently a fun gathering.

He didn't see anyone he recognised –_Oh my god, who exactly _do_ you know in the art industry apart from Mr Meerkat, hmm, Kurt? _ – and it made him anxious. He glanced at his watch: a little after nine-thirty. At ten he would leave. Ten o'clock, and he'd call it a night. Ten o'clock. Thirty minutes. Sadly, poor Kurt had no idea getting through the following ten minutes would be one of the hardest things he'd ever have to do.

* * *

_I can't believe he came... Look at him just standing there: he knows I don't want him here. Why the fuck would he come and ruin my night? Such an asshole!_

Sebastian clenched his jaw tight and swirled the contents of his glass around almost spilling it. The individual he was glaring at had not spotted him yet and this gave the artist some necessary time to get over the shock of seeing Hunter 'The Bastard' Clarington in the flesh. Sebastian would have to find out who let slip about his gallery's event and shoot them for it. His ex seemed to have come stag, with no visible date, which could only mean he was half-expecting to leave with someone at the party. Sebastian didn't need three guesses as to who that person was supposed to be.

'Well, screw him.' He murmured out of earshot of any of his patrons. He wanted to enjoy the evening, especially after selling half a dozen of the works on display within the last couple of hours. He downed the last of his drink and left it on the reception counter as he moved to circle the room away from his unwelcomed guest. The compliments and congratulations-on-all-the-success comments became white noise after a while and he needed to just keep a gracious facade firmly on his face to avoid actually listening to any of it. Flattery was incredible, but after a while it just felt suffocating. As he moseyed through the suits and cocktail dresses, his eyes fell on a certain individual Sebastian had not had any reason to think about until the week before. 'Blaine?'

The curly-haired man turned upon hearing his name. A grin broke out across his handsome face. _Handsome, sure, but he's lost his edge. I wonder what it was I saw in him back at Dalton?_ 'Hey, man!' The two ex-Warblers hugged as they took in one another's form. Blaine looked impressed. 'I can't believe you have your own showcase already; you know people are already fighting over your work, right?'

Sebastian laughed, but noted a trait in the other man which had not been there in the past: a sense of being fake. The smile, the words, the _being_ there despite having never attempted contact in the city before now. Still, Sebastian remained pleasant and warm. 'Only when they aren't fighting over tickets to see you on stage. I'm happy for you, Blaine, the show seems to be a huge Broadway hit!'

Blaine cocked his head to the side and smirked. 'That's what they say, though I'm guessing that still hasn't enticed you to come see it.'

'I'm not really a musical theatre kinda guy.' Sebastian replied without missing a beat. Blaine nodded in understanding. 'I will soon, though. So what brings you to these necks of the wood? Hoping to flatter me into giving you an original for free?'

Before Blaine could answer through his laughter, a third male approached him from behind and placed a manicured hand on his shoulder. 'Blaine, babe, I wanna show you this a-_dor-_able little thing up on the back wall. It's to die for – oh, hello.' The man paused as he noticed Sebastian, a look of mild distain in his eyes as his nose inched upwards. Sebastian quirked a brow. Did he really just call Blaine 'Blaine babe'? Disliking him already, he looked the stranger up and down. _Trained dancer, judging by his pointed-toe stance. Dyed red-brown hair with mousy roots, suggesting natural brown shade is a bore. Nails, sharp and freshly plucked eyebrows and make up also implies a high-maintenance personality. It's very possible that without hours of work this guy is as ugly as sin._

'How do you do?' Sebastian responded, offering a hand to shake.

'Michael, this is Sebastian. Sebastian Smythe.' Blaine smiled back at the man.

Michael's eyes widened and lit up, making the connection fast and suddenly realising his condescending, snobbish sneer was a bit hasty. He dove for Sebastian's still-outstretched hand and shook with a winning smile. Sebastian merely smirked. _Nice try, but I saw the real you._ 'Hi,' Michael draped an arm over Blaine but his admiring eyes remained fixed on their host. 'I'm such a big fan of your work. I'm actually trying to convince Blaine to buy a couple tonight.'

'Yeah, yeah.' Blaine suddenly looked very uncomfortable at the suggestion, and it was obvious to the artist that this was due to Michael's apparent over-closeness. 'Hey, Michael, would you mind grabbing me another glass of wine while I catch up with the man of the hour?' Michael nodded fast and gave a small wave as he sauntered off. Sebastian crossed his arms in amusement, watching Blaine turn back to him with a shameful smile. Sebastian found himself in understanding: Hummel was definitely a handful but it seemed insane to go from him to this stuck-up twerp. Down grading was putting it lightly. 'We're not together.' Blaine felt the need to clarify straight away. Sebastian said nothing. 'Not really. Kurt and I broke up about a month ago, just a temporary thing – trust me – so I figured I'd play the field a bit. Michael's been at my heels for a while now, so after a few one night stands I figured I'd try him too.' He laughed awkwardly. 'Maybe bringing him out on another date so soon is to blame for his thinking we're now a 'couple'.'

Sebastian snorted, and Blaine relaxed a little. 'I'd beware: he just implied you both would buy a painting of mine. Where do you think he plans to put it?' He then leaned in and murmured wickedly 'In your new _shared_ apartment.' Blaine looked mortified and punched him in the arm. 'Still, sad news about you and Kurt. I might have even been duped into believing you guys really were soul mates.'

Blaine rolled his eyes. 'Kurt is the one who believes in soul mates, I believe in using the small window of opportunity between the break-up and make-up to live a little.' He winked as he smirked.

'You're definitely getting back together?' Why did that thought annoy Sebastian? Surely it had nothing to do with how unfair it might seem that Blaine seemed to be very self-confident and Kurt so utterly distraught. Of course no; that would be ridiculous.

Blaine shrugged, and smugly put his hands in his pockets. 'Word on the street is he's a wreck without me. I'd go back to him but, after the way we broke up, I think it has to be him.'

Sebastian's smile faltered. 'You're waiting for him to come crawling back?'

'No, no!' Blaine looked horrified at the wording of Sebastian's question, but after a few seconds he hummed and shrugged again. 'Well...maybe. Trust me, it's better that way.' His voice got a little quieter as Michael suddenly appeared at his side again, grinning from ear to ear as he passed Blaine a drink. 'Thanks, sweetheart.' Michael glowed at the pet name, unaware of how little feeling it was said with.

Sebastian took a breath as his mind analyzed the situation before him. He realised he must be 'maturing' as normally he would be revelling in the twisted drama of it all yet now it all seemed unnecessarily childish. Perhaps he had gone through a personality transplant in his sleep? The more likely scenario was that someone had affected him enough to alter his perception. It just so happened that particular someone was now wrapping an arm around Sebastian's waist.

'Hello there, fellas.' Hunter's smooth, low voice coasted into the scene easily. 'I hope you don't mind: I'm going to steal your host.' Blaine and Michael shook their heads and happily let the newcomer whisk Sebastian away faster than it took him to realise what was happening. 'Mmm, you smell good. And I don't think it's just the success I smell... Are you wearing that cologne I love? You know how that gets me...'

Sebastian fought the arms and hands off him trying very hard not to look as pissed off as he felt, and trying even harder to not garner any attention as he roughly shoved Hunter away from him. 'Fuck off,' He hissed, looking around whilst smoothing down his clothes.

Hunter stepped up to him and all but flushed him against a nearby wall, out of sight from the main party. They were more or less the same height but Hunter seemed taller due to his more muscular build. This reminder definitely was not welcomed by Sebastian as he felt the other's gym-buffed chest against his arm. 'C'mon, how can you still be mad?' Hunter asked in want. 'It's been weeks, stop being such a girl...'

'Why are you here?' Sebastian snapped. He turned to fully face his harasser. 'Tell me why, Hunt? I didn't invite you.'

Hunter's eyebrows knitted together in vague defence. 'I wanted to see you.' He replied. Sebastian had to steel his heart to stop it weakening for the same person who only ever 'wanted to see him' when he wanted to get laid. It was harder than he thought to remain resolved and he was pretty sure Hunter saw the strain in his gaze. His hand was gripped tightly and he was pulled a little closer. 'I wanted to see all the beautiful drawings and celebrate the night with you.'

Sebastian firmly yanked his hands free. He took a shuddering breathe and glared into Hunter's eyes. 'Well, in case it escaped your notice, I have plenty of people round here to choose from. Now, excuse me, I need to welcome some more guests.'

Hunter looked vicious as Sebastian turned and stalked purposefully away from him and towards the gallery door, which he could see closing after some more visitors entered. Sebastian's anger ebbed away somewhat when he recognised one newcomer as hip-shaker, also known as Chandler. Beside him stood a tall dignified gent who had to be his boyfriend seeing as Chandler hung onto his arm like a stripper pole. And next to him was another person Sebastian had told himself not to expect that night. Sebastian stopped dead in his tracks mere feet from the trio, his eyes stuck on Kurt Hummel. _Holy shit, his legs look good in those pants..._ He thought before he could stop himself. Looking a far side more collected than he did the week before, Kurt stood timidly with his toes pointing inwards and his hands clasped yet fidgeting in front of him. His eyes were darting about the party but hadn't yet spotted Sebastian, giving the taller man some additional time to admire his flushed cheeks, dark cherry lips and downright hot appearance before gathering himself back into his usual smirk and swagger. Swagger in place, Sebastian approached.

Chandler noticed him first and the tiny blonde gasped in delight, hand slapping his boyfriend's chest before reaching out to shake Sebastian's hand. 'Hey! Wow, incredible showcase you have going on!'

Sebastian chuckled. 'Thank you. And I'm glad you could make it after all.' He turned to the unknown man who politely introduced himself as 'Henry', before turning towards his old rival. 'Hey, Kurt,' He drawled out his name like it was flavoursome. 'Fancy seeing you here.' He took his time in letting his eyes rake over the other young man's attire, making sure the look could not be missed, before returning to Kurt's anxious gaze with a smug passive-aggressive tilt of the head. 'And look at you! All dressed up – who are you looking to impress with that ass?'

'I didn't know it was your gallery I was going to.' Kurt rushed out fast, earning himself an elbow to the ribs by a hissing Chandler.

'_Kurt, stop being rude!_' Chandler whispered so harshly his words could not be missed by Sebastian. However, the smirking man was more intrigued by the sudden paleness of Kurt's cheeks; annoyingly, the cause was not Sebastian himself. The artist turned around to look in the direction of the problem and suddenly his grin fell down a notch.

Across the floor, through the busy mass of people, Blaine stood admiring a piece named _Adonis Horrendum_. It then occurred to Sebastian that as big of a shock as it might have been to find oneself in the midst of an enemy's successful gallery, it was another to come face to face with your ex love after a reported agonising time apart. Sebastian felt the stab wound twist further when, in front of their very eyes, Michael strode into the scene out of nowhere and flung his arm around Blaine and swiftly pulled him in for an open-mouthed smooch. Blaine seemed to pull away at first but then noticeably conceded. His hands fell limp at his side, not encouraging the kiss but not stopping it. Sebastian grimaced and told himself it was due to the fact the couple were kissing against his gallery walls but knew it was a farce when his eyes flickered back towards Kurt with a not-so-small sense of pity.

Kurt watched with wide, broken eyes. His mouth was slightly ajar and the slightest shuddering breath could be heard before he turned his head away and discreetly wiped his eye with this sleeve. Chandler and Henry also seemed alarmed but neither could find the right words to say before Kurt stuttered out some pathetic lie to excuse himself from the party. Unsure what he was doing until it was done, Sebastian reached out and grabbed Kurt by the shoulder. Wet blue eyes turned up to him in apprehension. 'You want to thank me properly for last week?' Sebastian sneered firmly. 'Make yourself useful and help me bring the final piece through and then we'll consider ourselves even.'

'I... What?' Kurt shook his head slightly, positive he heard wrong.

Not repeating himself, the taller man yanked Kurt by his collar towards his back room. Surprisingly, Kurt did nothing but stumble along after him. Seeing Blaine like that with that twerp must have really shaken him up as there was no fight in him. Safely in the dimly lit back studio, Sebastian closed the door behind them and let Kurt's collar go.

The smaller man stumbled into a workstation then just leaned against it. 'Listen, Sebastian,' Kurt started in his shaking voice. 'Can't you find someone else to-'

'Shut up and listen to me.' Sebastian found himself saying. His mind was a bright area of blindness, autopilot, and he felt at the mercy of whatever his mouth felt like slipping out. 'You're acting like a real pansy-ass right now.'

That seemed to break Kurt out of his sorrow and back into some familiar form of bitchiness. 'Ex-_cuse_ me?'

Sebastian stood between Kurt and the door, figuring at some point during this an escape attempt would be made. He folded his arms and raised part of his lip in vague disgust. 'Look at you: a blubbering mess wallowing in an unflattering hole of self-pity and positively embarrassing yourself. The Kurt Hummel I know and hate would never be such a pussy.' Kurt looked like he had been slapped across the face, looking neither upset or angry. 'Need I remind you of that night in _Scandals_? I was up dancing with your boyfriend and you literally strutted up and knocked me outta the park. I threaten to destroy your senior year, doing a pretty good job of it too, and you keep your gay face up to stand every hit you get. Where's that guy? I'm being serious: where? Because this here-' he gestured towards Kurt's stunned yet still broken expression, 'this isn't doing it for me. This is just...' He pulled a face, '_pathetic_.'

Kurt's mouth hung open and for a while he looked like he was trying to piece together some form of response. Finally, he snapped his mouth shut and glared heavily as new tears formed. 'Fuck you,' He muttered harshly. 'You have no idea what it's like to feel as worthless and as disgusting as I do right now, so don't you dare try to pass off judgement. Anyway, you should be enjoying this!' Kurt suddenly accused, standing up and taking a few steps forward. 'After those years of me fighting – congratulations! – you've just got a lifetimes worth of me at my weakest so why aren't you dancing in the street? I can't feel any worse than right now, so go ahead!'

Sebastian also stepped closer, turning his head downwards until their noses were inches apart. 'Oh, boo-hoo, Blue Eyes, tell me another so I can be sucked into this depression spiral of yours.' _Why are his eyes so fucking blue?!_ 'I'm telling you to stop being such a baby and grow a pair! Blaine's date is making you cry in jealousy and heartbreak? Then go fucking make him just as crazy!'

Kurt went to retort but he couldn't think of any response to that. Perhaps if Chandler had been the one saying it he could have lamented over how ridiculous such a suggestion was, but coming from Sebastian it seemed like a foreign and entirely dangerous thought. 'I-I don't understand.' He said truthfully whilst keeping an edge of anger present in his tone.

Sebastian rolled his eyes then licked his lips. Kurt watched. 'Let me spell it out for you, shall I? Stop. Being. The victim.' He then turned and pushed himself up onto a counter-top. 'And you want another little secret? That twink out there – Michael? – he's nothing. Worse than nothing. According to Blaine, he's just a plaything 'til the real deal comes crawling back. A plaything that has outstayed its welcome.'

He stared pointedly at Kurt. Kurt's eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up. 'H-how do you-?'

'He told me.' Sebastian muttered. He was angry at himself. None of it was all that confusing: of course he would tell Kurt out of pity for him because Kurt was going through the same heartache Sebastian was, only for different reasons. They both ended relationships before they were mentally capable of handling it, both were wanted back, both were best off never ever getting involved with their ex again but the yearning was so painful. At least Sebastian didn't have to watch Hunter have a fondle-fest with some random stranger...yet. Another reason was his conscience forced him to give Kurt a heads up on the facts. He watched with mingled satisfaction as Kurt leaned heavily against the counter he was sitting on. Sebastian almost reached out to tuck his hair behind his ear but stopped himself fast. 'You're better off never thinking about him again.' He murmured. Kurt looked up to him. 'But I know better than anyone that isn't always a viable option. You're not the only one here who is being tested by an ex lover who just won't quit. So, my advice for you is to give Blaine a taste of his own twink-flavoured medicine. Make him jealous so that he's the one crawling back.'

Kurt stayed quiet for a very _very_ long time. Sebastian was getting impatient, conscious of the time spent away from his own showcase. Finally, he pushed himself off the counter and strode out of the studio and back into the gallery.

He had been missed.

Surrounded by a surge of wannabe-customers demanding to be sold various pieces up on display, he tried to get people into an orderly line as best as humanly possible to go through with the purchases and was left apologising to those disappointed guests who were too little too late. By the time he was more or less alone again, Sebastian searched the crowd. It was nearing midnight and guests were slowly beginning to file out the door. He spotted Chandler and Henry off in a corner deeply analysing an oil painting of some cornfields. Kurt was not with them. Seeing Blaine and Michael still traipsing around, Sebastian could only assume the Lima-born boy had left at some point during the last of the night's rush.

People began to disappear very quickly after twelve. Sebastian shook hand after hand as well-wishers and grateful guests thanked him for the wonderful evening. When there were perhaps only a dozen or so left in the gallery, Sebastian dismissed the waiting staff and sent a text to the cleaning crew to arrive in about an hour. Suddenly, he was accosted once again by Blaine – who seemed to have drunk a little more champagne to get himself tipsy. 'There you are, Mr Popular.' Blaine grinned. He forced Michael off of him so he could throw an arm around the taller man's shoulders. 'You got so busy, I didn't get to ask...was that Kurt I saw you with earlier? I only got a second's glimpse but it sure looked like him.'

Sebastian hesitated. 'Yeah. Yeah, it was.'

Blaine stared, and then snorted with laughter. 'Well, that's a little embarrassing. I hope he wasn't too upset, though. He sort of thought Michael and I were-'

Sebastian meant to cut him off – really, he did! – due to his tired frustration and lack of care on the matter, but as it turned out it was not him who interrupted the Broadway star in mid-sentence.

'I am so sorry; I got sidetracked looking at all your pictures in the back.' Blaine's arm was knocked off of Sebastian's shoulders as a body shoved past him and flew square into Sebastian's chest. Arms locked around the surprised artist's waist, chestnut brown hair tickled his nose and smelled like coconuts with a hint of tropical fruit. Kurt smiled up at him, eyes big and shining in admiration. 'Don't worry, I didn't touch anything. I know how you like to keep your workspace tidy.'

The gallery was silent.

Chandler had caught sight of the scene and was gripping onto Henry like he might fall if he didn't. Michael stood a few feet away, his scornful expression also showing deep signs of puzzlement and uncertainty. Blaine had frozen, arm still partly raised from when Kurt had knocked it away. His eyes bulged in astonishment, eventually causing him to stagger back a little. Clearly he thought he was hallucinating. However, the one person stunned most of all was Sebastian himself. He gaped down at Kurt like he might be an alien oozing goo or some poisonous vapour.

_What...the hell...are you doing?_ Sebastian's crazed eyes demanded to know. Kurt merely smiled sweetly up at him and pressed his frame further into his. 'Wh-what?' Sebastian was forced to ask at long last.

Kurt pouted and looked downcast. 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, your studio is your own private area, and I shouldn't have stayed back there without you. But, honey, you're just so talented!' Kurt insisted in a wistful tone. 'I wish you'd let me watch you paint sometime.' It then clicked. Sebastian understood. And the realisation pissed him off.

_I didn't mean me, you fucking asshole!_

Kurt had ignored the anger behind Sebastian's stare and turned around only to fake surprise at seeing Blaine. 'Oh!' He brought his hand up as if he had just messed up badly. 'H-hi Blaine,' The nervous laughter which escaped him seemed almost authentic. 'Hi Michael,' Michael didn't move. He was still in shock, as indeed was Blaine. 'I didn't know you two were dating! How...sweet! Right, honey?'

Kurt's big blue eyes were back to gazing up at Sebastian again. No, not gazing. Begging. Begging him to just go along with it. Sebastian could just _hear_ the argument in his head:

_What the fuck are you doing?_

_You told me to do it!_

_Not with me! I said some random twink!_

_But you suggested it and you're single –what's the problem? Please, please just help me out. I've already committed to it, don't make me look like a pathetic fool – please!_

_No._

_Sebastian, please-_

_-No!_

_I'm begging you here, c'mon!_

_I-_

'Sebastian?' Kurt bit his lip, now looking positively terrified. No one else could see, only Sebastian. 'Honey...?'

A winning grin spread across the taller man's face and his arms instantly wrapped around Kurt's slim waist tight. A soft, amorous tone floated through his lips as he replied whilst squeezing the smaller male into him. 'Of course it's sweet, baby.' As every other person in that galley gasped, Kurt issued a grateful smile that lit up his face. It was then Sebastian made a mental note to fucking torture the boy as soon as they were alone for making him do this. Oh, he was going to pay. 

* * *

A.N. I really hope you guys liked this update – hoping to have chapter 5 ready for Wednesday. In the meantime, subscribe and leave a review or message!


	5. The Rebound Arrangement

A.N. Remember when I said updates for this story would hopefully be regular? Yeah, well...let's scratch that. I wanted to have this part finished by Thursday but life yada-yada. Been super busy these last five days but by Monday I'll have some time to try and get ahead fic-wise again. As for this chapter, you'll know I'm pretty honest as regards to whether an update is an exciting, action-packed one or a necessary info-filler and I'm sad to say this chapter is the latter. I hope to have a lot more fun scenes in the next part but for now I just need to get Kurt and Sebastian's deal out the way so we can ALL move on to the romance.

Random update for anyone also reading 'The Many Shadows of Blaine Anderson' – I may still update with one of the fics I've mentioned before but I sort of had a crazed 'I GOTTA WRITE THIS!' moment 15 minutes into watching the movie 'Dahmer' on youtube. Blaine Anderson as Jeffery Dahmer? Why haven't I thought of this before?! Anyway, that might be the next one-shot to be added if I can finish it soon. Good idea? Bad idea?

Please enjoy this chapter – I swear I'll update something more fun soon! 

* * *

The Rebound Arrangement 

* * *

The twenty four-hour diner two blocks along from Sebastian's gallery was surprisingly quiet for a Saturday night – particularly for a diner which carried their own array of alcoholic choices. Kurt smiled, politely shaking his head no when their server offered to pour him coffee. He desperately wanted to order a glass of warm milk but with Sebastian's already-judgmental eyes on him he asked for a coke instead. Sebastian slid the menus back towards the waiter, who he knew by first name, and requested his 'usual beer'.

Left alone in a booth separate from other patrons, both Ohio-born young men finally got right down to it.

'Thank you-' Kurt began.

'Honest to _God_, I am seconds off killing you.' Sebastian cut in. Kurt flinched. Minutes earlier they had made excuses to leave the galley in the opposite direction of the likes of Henry, Chandler, Michael and – most importantly – Blaine. The scene which had taken place after Sebastian eventually yielded to Kurt's 'please go along with this!' eyes had been a painfully awkward one to say the least.

_Earlier that evening..._

'_Wait,' Blaine finally stuttered out, head jerking back and forward between his ex and his 'new beau' in apparent denial. 'You two are...together?' Behind him, a flicker of hurt swept across Michael's bitchy face at his very obvious jealous voice. _

_Sebastian turned Kurt in his arms so both of them could face the Broadway sensation, and Sebastian rested his chin lazily on Kurt's head. Kurt in turn began to play with Sebastian's sleeves yet had not managed to completely look comfortable doing so. 'I was going to tell you earlier.' Sebastian winced in apology. 'But...y'know. It's didn't seem like a good time.'_

_Blaine flushed, his earlier words spoken privately to Sebastian now coming to the front of his mind. 'How long?' Now his tone was accusative. Kurt noticeably flinched in the other man's arms. _

'_Not long.' Kurt replied, and his eyes fell towards the floor unable to comfortably lie to the man he was still in love with. In an attempt to shift the focus off himself and back onto something he deemed a little more insightful, he asked 'How long have you and Michael-?'_

_Blaine had noticed his eyes darting casually to the forgotten date behind him and turned himself to look at Michael. He seemed surprised to see him still standing there. Blaine's cheeks grew redder and he swallowed, turning back with a 'it's not how it looks' expression. 'What, Michael-? No, I mean, we just- Uh, this is just a...' _

_Had he been left on his own, Blaine might have floundered in too deep but Sebastian came to the rescue for the second time that evening. 'Honey,' He said sweetly, lowering his mouth to Kurt's ear. Kurt had to steel himself not to react. 'Blaine was telling me Michael has an interest in art so he kindly brought him to the show.' _

_No one spoke. Blaine's eyes were still bulging at the way Sebastian Smyth's arms had hooked so naturally around Kurt's waist and seeing his ex-boyfriend in such an intimate position with someone else. Michael looked ready to flee from the scene, and embarrassed glances towards the door only enhanced that idea. Kurt froze himself in place and forced himself to feel the warmth of the man behind him to distract him a little from Blaine's gaze which seemed to have countless other questions behind it. Kurt did not want to answer such questions, he knew, and he was happy to hear Sebastian clear his throat to announce the cleaning staff would be there soon and, whilst it had been a lovely evening and definitely one that needed a follow-up, he and Kurt would have to bid them goodnight. Led by his 'boyfriends' grip, Kurt hurried out the galley before even Chandler could stop him and he did not question where they were going even when Sebastian's relaxed strolling pace transformed into a hardened stalk the further they got away from the party. _

'I don't know what on God's name possessed you do rope me into your little stunt,' Sebastian frowned from across the table, 'but let me make it clear: this fake relationship creation of yours is having a very real break up.'

Kurt shook his head, his eyes wide and fearful. 'No, c'mon, Sebastian – Just help me out on this!'

'No.' The sharp response silenced Kurt, mostly as the shorter man could practically taste the venom in his tone and see the radiations of anger rising off Sebastian's shoulders. The artist became resiliently stone-faced as the waitress arrived and placed down their drinks. He uttered a gracious thanks and promptly picked up his beer to give the bottle a well-practised swig. Kurt didn't move, afraid if he made any move towards his coke he might accidently set of the anger again. Sebastian simmered and finally shook his head and considered Kurt with real scrutiny. 'Answer me this, though: why the hell did you think I meant including me in your revenge plans?'

Kurt sat on his hands and awkwardly shifted from left to right. 'I knew you didn't mean me,' He admitted gingerly, nervous to look too long into Sebastian's eyes. 'But...you see, when you left your backroom I sort of...stumbled over that painting. Y'know, the one of me.'

Sebastian's eyes bulged and he pulled back in his seat instantly. 'I don't know what you're talking about. Never in my life have I drawn you, and trust me I never will.'

Glowing a rose-pink shade now, Kurt stuttered over his own embarrassment. How could he have been so self-centred? The portrait behind the desk in Sebastian's galley had truly looked like him – or so he had believed at the time when all he could feel is shock that his enemy had done such a thing – but now in hindsight he realised how unrealistic and ridiculous such a thought was. Of course Sebastian hadn't painted him. Especially not the wonderfully tasteful beauty he was thinking about. Kurt was like an insufferable itch to him and he knew that fact well enough by now. 'I am so sorry, I just thought...' He turned away. 'It doesn't matter; I guess I just presumed maybe you might have wanted to go along with it...to help me.'

'Look, I saved your ass because you forced me to, not because I wanted to.' Sebastian snapped. 'Maybe if you weren't so self-involved-'

'I'm sorry.' Kurt repeated. 'I'll make it up for you. I'll pay you back, I swear.'

'Don't bother,' Sebastian now stood up and checked his watch. 'I don't plan to spend any more time in your delirious company, and I refuse to let anyone buy my beer.' With that he pulled out his wallet.

Realising Sebastian planned to leave, Kurt reached out and grabbed his wrist in panic and tried to sit him back down. '_Please!_ Just hear me out.' Seemingly against his better judgement and his own desire, Sebastian grudgingly sat back down. The way in which his arms crossed over and his eyes narrowed, though, did not suggest Kurt's pleas were going to go down well. Nevertheless, Kurt appealed to the other's pity. 'I've already lied now,' Kurt's face did portray the shame he felt but it did nothing to soften Sebastian's eyes. 'Can you imagine how much less Blaine will think of me when he discovers we 'broke up' after the _tiniest_ of relationships? I mean – he'll probably assume it was seeing him tonight which caused it! He'll be ecstatic and think he won or something!

'Well, that's your own fault, isn't it?' Sebastian retorted without pause. 'You should have considered that before nominating me to be your..._faux-fling_.' He scrunched up his nose and for the second time he moved to put on his coat to leave.

'B-but-but-!' Kurt put up both hands and made pressing motions as if willing Sebastian to remain seated. His brain scrambled for straws to grab. 'Look, we can make this work both ways.' Sebastian could appear more sceptical even if he tried. 'Didn't you say you too just got out of a bad relationship? The guy, he sounds horrible; this could be good revenge!'

Rolling his eyes at the direction of Kurt's feeble argument, the artist rebuffed him. 'Let's get one thing clear: I don't need to take 'revenge' on Hunter.'

'Oh yeah?' Kurt's tone caused the other man to arch a brow. An accusing pointing across the table, Kurt reminded Sebastian of something he let slip only an hour or so earlier. 'You said you were 'being tested by an ex-lover'. You're telling me that you – Sebastian Smyth – have no reason to get one over on this guy who keeps challenging you? There has to be some way you can use this-this arrangement to your advantage?'

The hopeful smile on his lips was short-lived as Sebastian scoffed 'No, there isn't. And you know what? Even if there was, there is no way my ex would feel threatened by the likes of you.' Sebastian's cold eyes bore right into Kurt's, making the sting of his words unavoidable. Kurt tried to hide how surprised he was that once again Sebastian might have just succeeded in making him cry. He swallowed hard and couldn't say anything. 'Now, if you'll excuse me.' Sebastian finally sighed. He stood up, fixing his sleeves and buttoning up the top of his coat as he stepped out from his seat. He tossed down some cash to cover their order and barely gave Kurt a final glance before striding out the diner door.

Kurt stared after him, defeated and deep in misery as his long-shot request was predictably denied and literally abandoning him to wallow in self pity. Of course, he didn't blame his former adversary. Not in the slightest; he had already given Kurt his generous gift of playing along earlier when he had been put on the spot in the gallery, asking him to prolong such a role play for Kurt's sake was asking a lot. It had been worth a shot asking, though. Sure, the lie was now over and he was stuck in probably a worst position in the 'who's doing well post-break up' facade but he had been given a little extra time of brave face to figure out how to regain some pride before the next time he and Blaine met again.

But what would he do now? He could come clean to Blaine, perhaps explain it was some type of joke or – scarier still – admit seeing him with Michael drove him to do something crazy and totally inexcusable but Sebastian's words from before regarding Blaine's less than sensitive view of Kurt eventually crawling back was just too much to swallow. He couldn't surrender to Blaine's expectations. Not yet. So what was the alternative? Carrying on the lie without Sebastian's input. The guy hadn't explicitly said he would expose Kurt, and genuinely did not seem to like Blaine all that much to run straight to him so could Kurt just hope for him to remain quiet as long as Kurt didn't actually involve him again? How long could he get away with that?

_Oh, hello Blaine! What's that? Where's Sebastian, you ask? Why, he's...at home. Tending to our Japanese Peace Lily and feeding the pup we adopted together on our three month anniversary of being together. Hmm? Why haven't you seen us out in the city together? Well...you see...we're a rather private couple. Our bond is so strong that we don't need to be physically close. Yes, I agree that is strange..._

Even the awkward laughter which rang in Kurt's head as he finished his inner monologue seemed to hiss the word 'liar'. At long last, Kurt dropped his head to the table and let out a groan. He was doomed. Alone and doomed. He wondered how long it would take for Blaine to hear the news of his exes farce. Hopefully not before Kurt got the chance to throw himself off a skyscraper or something. 

* * *

The chill of the late-night air caught Sebastian off-guard as he stepped out onto the sidewalk. He flicked up his coat collar and delved his hands deep into his pockets. His mind was still scoffing at Hummel's astonishing flawed belief that they might have even been the remote possibility that their little relationship act would have continued beyond that evening. His mind still boggled by it, he felt around for his cell phone and scrolled through his messages.

He frowned at seeing a small collection of voicemails on his main screen. Every one was left by Hunter. Imagining his ex sitting somewhere all alone redialling his number over and over was admittedly satisfying in a bitter way but most of all it was worrisome. Before he could check the nature of the voicemails, though, the cell burst into life again as Hunter's number flashed up above the _accept call_ option. Against his better judgement, Sebastian answered the call.

'What do you want?' Straight off the bat Sebastian's voice was unwelcoming. He slowly began walking down the street.

Hunter's alcohol-laced drawl made Sebastian's skin crawl even over telephone. _'Hey, sexy, where are you?'_

'I'm in between 'Fuck –Off Avenue' and 'Stop Calling Junction',' Sebastian replied dryly.

Hunter seemed too wasted to understand, and from the pause on the line Sebastian also had to presume the privileged elitist preppy was actually trying to remember where such areas were. Once he gave up on that, Hunter moaned in want. _'Come over.'_

'No.'

'_Let me come over to yours, then.'_

'I'm hanging up now, Hunter.'

'_I wanna fuck you so bad,'_

Sebastian inwardly growled and his fist clutched his cell a little tighter. 'Go fuck yourself, Hunt.' He managed to say with surprisingly little viciousness. 'Just because you have a slow night doesn't mean you get me as a hook-up.' He knew he was being a tad unfair seeing as Hunter had probably set out to spend all night trying to get into his pants and have a potential reconciliation instead of a last-minute booty call but their past spoke for itself.

Hunter audibly glowered even through the phone line. He put on a drunken whiny voice which held traces of genuineness. _'C'mon, vanilla, you know I miss you. I want you. Give me one good reason why you and I don't just...y'know...again.'_

For Hunter, admitting he both missed and wanted Sebastian was like a declaration of undying love even when said under the heavy influence of champagne and shots. But that was the problem: Hunter gave little morsels of affection here and there just enough to keep you hanging on to the hope of actual love but never enough to soften the aching feeling of rejection when he was bored with you. Those types of guys were littered throughout Sebastian's past and, yes, he was occasionally just like them – sometimes worse! – but times had changed and he had grown up. Though his insides wanted to just give in to the promise of physically satisfying sex, he knew better. Hunter had to be cut off. _Easier said than done, buddy, Hunter is a stubborn, spoilt ass. Good luck shaking him off before he's ready_. Hanging up was an option. It would have got the point across, no doubt. But then the phone would ring again and then again, and simply telling him no would only be construed as playing hard to get. Sebastian knew Hunter too well by now. So, how could he put him off for good? He had to think up something quick; Hunter was taking his silence him contemplating his offer. In a moment of frustrated fluster, he blurted out 'I'm already seeing someone new.'

It was out in the big, wide world before Sebastian knew what he was saying. He stopped in his tracks, looking as shocked at himself as Hunter's quiet line suggested he was. After many moments, Hunter's whiny and sexually charged tone died and was replaced by a stunned and possibly horrified _'Really?'_

_Way to go, Sebastian. Truly...bravo_.

His mind racing and throwing him useless titbits in its crazed wake, Sebastian swallowed and tried to sound serious and full of conviction as he continued. 'Yes, a-and it's getting serious so...don't call again.' And just like that, Sebastian hung up. He stared down at his glowing cell screen as if it was responsible for the stupidity he just displayed. What was he thinking? Clearly, he wasn't. He wondered what delirious things Hunter's drunk mind would be thinking at that very moment. Only minutes earlier he was mentally tearing Kurt apart for his make-believe story attempt at one-upping his ex and there he was doing the same now.

_You are indeed one messed up idiot, _his mind berated him warily, _but...don't pretend it doesn't make sense._ Sebastian leaned against a dumpster and thought hard. He wasn't looking to get into a relationship but being in one definitely would help putting Hunter off and lessened the chance of Sebastian giving in to a moment of weakness and climbing back into bed with him. A fake relationship with Kurt Hummel, though? That was wrong. He went along with it purely for Kurt's immediate reprieve of humiliation and just to see the look on Blaine's face when he realised he might not have won their 'break up', but he certainly had no intention of giving it any more attention. But...

One: The lie was already in place. He had a willing 'boyfriend' and they had already faked one situation.

Two: Kurt was as far from Hunter in every way possible. If Sebastian were to be seen with other over-privileged, masculine guys Hunter would only see that as Sebastian trying to 'replace' him with a similar kind, ergo, still in a position to want him back. Kurt was far more delicate and complicated – sexy in his own way with an attitude to match - so it would make sense for others to believe Sebastian was happier dating someone so different from his jerk-ex. Plus, Hunter would have no idea how to rival someone to dramatically different from himself.

Three: Those blue eyes. Even at that moment when he was trying to logically think through his options, Kurt Hummel's wide Bambi-like eyes distracted him. The 'two birds, one stone' saying sprung to mind; both he and Kurt got themselves into the same position for similar reasons so it only made sense.

Turning on his heel, Sebastian stalked back up the street and threw open the diner doors with determination. Kurt was still sitting in the same place and perched in the same stance he had been left in. His eyes widened in surprise at seeing the other young man once again slide into the booth across the table from him. With an expression of self-loathing, Sebastian grumbled 'Look, if we're doing this we need to set some ground rules.' 

* * *

_The purpose of this arrangement is to satisfy the needs of both of those involved. When one no longer requires or wants to be part of the pretence before the agreed duration time passes – for whatever reason – the arrangement ends. Both agree to not divulge anyone on the existence of this deal even after it is over in order to protect both reputations. If asked, the reason for ending the 'relationship' will be that both parties wanted different things in their future (details to be agreed upon as and when situation arises). Telling anyone of the deal is strictly prohibited in the first place, though if one accidently lets slip to an outsider he must immediately tell the other person and see to damage control. Both parties agree to keep the deal limited: it must not interfere with their work or general schedule. Time spent together will be required when they expect to be in the prolonged company of either ex-lover in the effort to fully engage in their respective social scenes again. The relationship will be portrayed as a happy one, satisfying the expectations of any normal partnership such as engaging in small gestures of affection (this includes hand-holding, hugging and – if the circumstances call for it – closed mouth kissing). _

'You wrote 'closed mouth', right?' Sebastian scrunched his nose as he tried to read Kurt's handwriting upside down and across the table.

Kurt rolled his eyes. 'Yes.' He gave a tired sigh.

The list of guidelines in front of them was headed 'The Rebound Arrangement' – an improvised name for what they planned to do. It hadn't been well received by Sebastian, who sneered at the title. Still, he let it stay. After all, Kurt had hastily begun writing the rules on a nearby napkin at the start but Sebastian turned up his nose at that too and then politely requested a pen and paper from a passing waitress. To Kurt's surprise, the waitress barely reacted to the request and it then occurred to him that regular customer Sebastian might have made similar appeals to capture some artistic strokes of wisdom when dining. It was nearly one-thirty in the morning and Kurt had passed his tired phase and was back to being wide awake. He almost accepted that cup of coffee after all but his growing hunger seemed to request a slice of cheesecake instead as he scribbled down the last sentences of the guidelines.

'Remember to include the limited contact part,' Sebastian ordered with a pointing finger. 'And no interfering with work or family, everything kept low-key-'

'I'm sorry,' Kurt put down the pen and spoke in his most snarky voice as he glowered at him. 'Have you _not_ been watching me this past half hour? I've written practically everything you said!'

'And in terms of duration,' Sebastian continued as if not hearing Kurt's complaint because it didn't really matter, 'a month. That gives us plenty of time to be seen in their presence.'

Kurt became incredulous. 'Are you kidding?' He waved away the idea. 'One month is nothing. We'll need two, at least, just to get our message across to those assholes.'

'One month is a long time. Even using it as a trial run period would be smart.'

'But ending it after a month will only imply neither of us could handle a relationship for long without _them_. It would undo all the effort we would have put in!' Kurt tried to reason, though he could sense his own temper rising. It angered him more to note Sebastian had barely raised a brow and seemed just as calm as ever. He forgot how he could get to him so easily.

'My final offer,' Sebastian placed both elbows on the table and leered forward. Kurt instantly felt half his size. 'We have a one-month trial run with this shit and if it's working we'll extend it. If not, we drop it and never speak of it again.'

'But there's no _point_-!'

'Take it or leave it, babe.' Came the quick-fire response as strict as the glare paired with it.

'Fine.' Kurt snapped at last, snatching up the pen again and writing down this new part of the deal with annoyed vigour. 'One...month...trial... There.' Sebastian glanced over his scrawling handwriting and hummed in approval. Kurt sat back in his seat, arms folded, and stared over at the artist perched across from him. Slowly, the irritated notions ebbed away and were replaced by a sudden curiousness. 'You didn't answer my question from earlier. What made you change your mind about this?'

Sebastian began twirling a spoon around his fingers in apparent boredom – though Kurt was not fooled for a second – as he sighed loudly. 'Let's just say that it occurred to me that I – at times – can be...weak.' He did not sound comfortable admitting this to the other young man. 'And without some deterrent it's likely Hunter will keep on trying to get me back and it's even more likely one time I'll give in and forever be ashamed of my moment of weakness. But...I guess a part of it also has to do with the desire to fuck him over too, like he did me. He was careless with me and I would like to rub it in his face with a respectful, loving...doting boyfriend.' He shrugged and glanced very briefly up at Kurt. 'You seem somewhat capable of portraying that.' Kurt blinked. Did Sebastian just...compliment him? The concept was too crazy and unreal to fully conceive but a warm flush of pure flattery heated up his cheeks as he thought maybe this could in fact be a turning point in their relationsh- 'Of course, in order to make it believable that I'd ever date you,' Sebastian continued in a breezy tone, eyeing Kurt's appearance, 'you'll have to undergo some type of serious style makeover because everyone knows I wouldn't be caught dead with someone who looks so prissy and highly strung.' And there it was. In all truthfulness, Kurt really should have known such a quip was coming. It was dumb to even consider Sebastian paying him a sort-of compliment without easily undermining Kurt's physical confidence.

'Go fuck yourself, Sebastian.' Kurt grumbled, a blunt glare earning only a satisfied smirk from Sebastian. 

* * *

'Oh my god, you can_not_ be serious!' Chandler cried through his fingers which covered his mouth in a manner so dramatic Kurt could have sworn it belonged in a 1940s movie.

Beside him, Henry was frowning and considering what he had just heard with deep scrutiny. 'Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, have you thought it through, Kurt?'

'_Oh my god!_' Chandler squealed again.

Kurt sat awkwardly on the couple's couch. It was his own fault for coming to them in the first place, even after convincing Sebastian that it would be for the best to inform his best friend and Henry of their arrangement seeing as they were very deeply rooted in his life. He knew how crazy his plans were but that didn't stop the intense feeling of being judged which was quickly overtaking his confidence. He swirled the contents of his wine glass for a distraction and to avoid looking into their eyes. 'We've...looked at it from different angles. We understand that it's sort of drastic and a little-' He glanced up to Henry's wiser-than-his-years gaze, 'immature, but it'll help us get through the messed up relationships we're still in the shadow of.'

'I don't know,' Henry hummed softly. 'I think it'll do the exact opposite. I think it will _hinder_ you. You want to forget about Blaine, not involve him more in your life by creating this extravagant scheme that-'

'_Shh!_' Chandler hit his boyfriends arm and then practically pounced on Kurt's free hand, grabbing it tightly. 'I think it's a brilliant idea.' He declared. Kurt had expected as much. Henry and Chandler truly were the oddest couple he had ever known, seemingly polar opposites that should not – in any way – work together. Finding more in common with Henry's personality, though, Kurt had to assume that the attraction from the older man's position was aided by the blonde's infectious, fiery attitude and endearingly excitable nature. Perhaps the biggest difference between Kurt and Henry was that the other had the patience of a saint in regards to Chandler, whereas Kurt often found himself mere inches from ringing his best friends neck. It was for those reasons Kurt's conviction in his new arrangement with Sebastian wavered. Serious and sensible Henry disapproved yet his irresponsible and usually erratic 'better half' had never looked so pumped up over an idea. That was, though, until Chandler's expression suddenly flitted to concern. 'But, I suppose...there's such a big risk. What if Blaine finds out? That's your whole reputation and dignity at stake.' Then, back came the glee. 'But – _Oh my god! _– that's such a genius plan!'

Kurt gave a small smile as he watched his friend jump up and down on his cushion so wildly his ass might be surging with volts of electricity. 'Careful,' Kurt warned, 'if you get too excited you might just let a little pee slip out, just like those over-active Chihuahuas you resemble so much.'

Henry broke out into a grin and fought back a chuckle in politeness. Chandler scowled and his cheeks grew pink. 'Oh...shut up, Kurt.' He sniffed. Nevertheless, moments later he slid off the couch and hurriedly stalked out the living room. Instantly Kurt and Henry laughed and, for a moment, Kurt forgot that the warm teasing humour which filled this home was something Kurt had lost in his own home – the one he no longer lived in. Sure, Rachel and Finn were loving but he tried to stay out of their apartment due to the constant reminder as to why he was there in the first place: Blaine. Yet now he could see the tired amusement in Henry's eyes and Kurt's heart yearned for it. Perhaps he did miss Blaine but he realised that maybe more than that he missed the romantic companionship. Was he ready for it with someone other than Blaine? He mentally shook himself out of the thought: now was not the time to be questioning such things. Henry continued to ask questions about Kurt's news until Chandler finally returned. Smirking. Straight away Kurt tensed having sensed trouble. 'Kurt...' The blonde boy began, carefully folding his legs under himself as he sat by Henry's side. Kurt eyed him warily. 'I was just thinking,' _Oh no_. 'that maybe you and Sebastian could come out to dinner with us. You know, like a double date. It would give you both a chance to get to know one another again and give us the opportunity to get to know him-'

'No.' Kurt interrupted. 'Absolutely not.'

Chandler pouted but still looked ever so slightly coy. 'C'mon, Kurt,'

'No.' Kurt repeated flatly, sitting back and folding his arms. 'Besides, Sebastian would never do it.' He shrugged as if that was the end of it. And to him, it should have been.

Chandler sighed loudly before giving a long pause. At last he hummed in vague surprise. 'I beg to differ. You see, I took the liberty of borrowing your phone and I just gave him a call and – would you believe it – he agreed!'

Kurt swallowed and paled. 

* * *

A.N. Hopefully the next update won't take as long to type up – in the meantime please drop a comment or two via review or PM!


	6. Henry's Words Are Heeded

A.N. So, since I last updated I have succumbed to the ice bucket challenge, accidently drove myself solo to Loch Ness (I don't know how that is even possible but my first thought when I got there was 'I really hope I don't see the monster because seriously no one is here to back up my story...), AND I found out I was plagiarised on another website. I have now dried off, found my way back home and sorted the other website problem so we are _back on track, people!_

I apologise for any spelling and grammar issues in this update: it's my typical uploading issue of it being the early hours of the morning and I'm falling asleep but I refuse to spend hours working on it tonight and not put it up. Action-wise, there isn't much. I promise that will change and I promise I will update very soon. Actually, that's a question: would you rather I updated often with small-to-medium chapters, or more infrequently with larger chapters. As a reader, I prefer the latter, but as a writer I like to instantly share the pieces I've completed.

Replies:

Shanna: I'm a lover of hating slow-burner fics. :D Movies, too. I hate feeling like shouting at character to 'hurry up and realise you love each other already!' For that reason I'm not planning on doing the back and forward 'I like him/I don't like him' thing. It's tiring for readers to see the yo-yo affect and it's better for me because I've developed a love of cute Kurtbastian scenes now that I've written a couple – woo hoo for me! I would frickin' love you to do some fan art of this fic! I'm still really curious of your ideas for Funny Games but whatever you decide to do first I would love to see. :D What kind of scene are you picturing for this story?

MrsMusicAddict:I think they'll break one rule pretty soon but neither will mind so much... :P In terms of Blaine finding out the truth, I have a preference but I also two clear routes – one in which Blaine finds out about the deal and another that keeps it all concealed. There's pros and cons to both but I decided to just write the fic and when the time comes go with the one that feels more natural. I think it could be kinda easy to conceal. But, if you look at the teaser at the bottom of the page you'll see it might not be so straightforward...

Please enjoy and review - I'll hopefully update a fuller, more exciting chapter within the next few days. 

* * *

Henry's Words Are Heeded

* * *

Hilarity flowed as freely as the wine which filled up glasses to their rims. The atmosphere in the candlelit restaurant was warm and inviting, enjoyed especially by three occupants of the back table. The fourth occupant of that table, though, was not having such a wonderful time. Kurt Hummel was, quite simply, pissed off.

The young Vogue assistant sat huffily with his arms folded, glaring at his workmate and best friend, Chandler, who wiped away tears of laughter and tried catching his breath before continuing with his story. 'A-and _then_ – you know what he did? He _followed_ the guy for five blocks!' As Sebastian turned fully in his seat to gawk at the embarrassed boy sitting beside him, Kurt grumbled and his head dropped onto the table, narrowly avoiding his plate of crème ravioli. He heard Sebastian laugh along and frustratingly it did not sound fake; he truly was revelling in these stories Chandler was freely supplying at Kurt's expense.

'Wait, you followed him?' Sebastian asked, pulling Kurt up from the table to answer. '_Just_ because you 'had to know' where he bought his umbrella? Seriously?'

Kurt sat up properly and snapped 'It's not like that – like Chandler said, he looked just like Hugh Jackman! I could have been following a Broadway and movie star, okay?' Everyone was watching him, amused. 'And it wasn't just any umbrella; it had an adorable dog-head design for the handle and it would have made a perfect gift for Isabella's birthday that year.'

'Sure, Kurt,' Chandler rolled his eyes, '_Isabella_. You totally wouldn't have kept it for yourself or anything...' Kurt was laughed at again. _I'm sorry, when I finally agreed to come tonight I didn't realise what I actually was agreeing to was coming to a get-at-Kurt fest..._It was downright frustrating how unnaturally smoothly Chandler and Henry were getting along with Sebastian; Kurt had been positive the evening would have been the epitome of awkwardness and the clashing of personalities, not to mention the elephant-in-the-room topic of the fake relationship. However, as luck would have it, in a similar way in which serious and sensible Henry seemed to fit perfectly with the catty and playful Chandler so too did the couple take to the obnoxious and scathing Sebastian. And even more surprisingly, Sebastian was charmed by the couple's joint persona and commented that they were like a warm and comedic television couple. Yet none of that compared to the bonding which was derived from the most popular conversation theme of the night: funny stories about Kurt and his many failings. Kurt had to excuse himself to the bathroom when Sebastian started talking about going to see McKinley's production of _West Side Story_ and witnessing Kurt accidently walk into a cardboard backdrop as Officer Krupke, causing the whole set to collapse on 'the Asian dancing guy' who was walking behind it. After making sure the Asian guy Sebastian spoke (whom he automatically presumed was over-the-top cute) was not hurt, Chandler howled and pointed at Kurt in mirth. Somehow Sebastian managed to tell his stories honestly yet in no way coming across as the evil jerk Kurt knew he had been. No, all the stories highlighted was that Kurt was, at times, a walking, talking disaster. Kurt hoped he wasn't expected to pay for his meal as he felt like he had paid more than enough with loss of self-respect and dignity. Chandler eventually felt sorry for him and reached over to pinch his glum expression. 'Oh, cheer up, Kurt. I have some good news for you!' He sang the last part and clapped his hands together excitedly.

Kurt didn't immediately put faith in the statement and grumbled 'What?'

Chandler pressed his lips together as if trying to keep a super secret under wraps but was struggling. 'Blaine called me today!'

The mention of his ex's name brought Kurt out of the depressed hole he was in and he timidly asked again 'What?'

Chandler nodded, now looking at the other two people at the table to include them. 'Yeah! He called me up today, around lunchtime. He acted like he was calling up to ask if he had left his book at our place but – _oh my god!_ – he then started asking all these questions about you two,' He looked between Kurt and Sebastian, then rolled his eyes. 'Tch. The guy has totally never heard of 'subtly'; it was so obvious he was fishing for all the info he could get. Didn't even pretend to sound happy for you.'

Kurt's heart fluttered. _Blaine is jealous. He misses me, and he cares about me. What...what if he asks me to come back to him? Oh my god, what would I say?_ Unbeknownst to Kurt, Sebastian's grin had disappeared and was replaced by a steady frown.

'Kurt!' Chandler berated him with fierceness, 'stop looking so touched! He's an asshole who treated you like shit and he's viewing you like a toy he threw away but suddenly wants back because another kid is playing with you.' He paused, 'Okay, believe it or not that sounded better and less dirty in my head – but that's not the point!' He huffed. 'You're doing this fake relationship thing to _get back _at him, not _get back with _him!'

'I know that,' Kurt uttered in defence. 'I'm just happy he's...finally seeing that he had acted like a tool.' No one looked all that convinced of that being the only reason.

Nevertheless, Chandler moved on to the next topic on his agenda. 'One thing I think you both should do is have some time to get to know each other-'

Kurt instantly interrupted. 'We agreed to limited contact, Chan, getting together when we know we'll meet Blaine or Hunter to keep up the pretence we're a couple. And besides,' He threw a dejected glance over to Sebastian, 'I think he would agree that we know each other pretty well by now...'

Before his beloved boyfriend could respond, Henry leaned forward wearing his father-like thoughtful look. 'Correction: you only know the _bad_ parts of each other. You both admit you were like enemies as teenagers, if there were any good traits in the other you would have been blind to them. Not to mention by the time you reach your early to mid twenties you are nothing like how you were in high school.' He shrugged, opening his palms and suddenly seeming like an all-knowing wise man. 'To pass off as partners you need to know the other person's lives inside out. You need to learn how to respect one another or at least find a way to pretend you can.' He then peered at Kurt directly and the other man tried very hard not to feel singled out by his following admonition. 'And part of being a couple is knowing and embracing all of the other persons good and bad points. If you want to pass Sebastian off as your new-found love you need to have something to love. You need to take the time to figure out what you like about him.'

Kurt would have snorted but his respect for Henry only allowed him to politely disagree and shake his head. It was a dumb idea and wasn't going to be mentioned again. That was until Chandler and Henry tumbled into a taxi and were on their way home and Sebastian stood on the sidewalk with Kurt waving the cab off. 'I think Henry had a point earlier.' He mused.

Lost, Kurt turned and arched a brow. 'About what?'

They began walking down the street. 'It wouldn't kill us to spend some time getting to know the lesser-annoying aspects of each other.' Kurt's jaw dropped and he wondered if he had heard that right. Sebastian looked at him and frowned. 'Look, if Hunter were to corner me and demand one single reason for being with you, I know I would have no answer.'

Offended, Kurt glared at the ground and muttered 'Thanks...'

Sebastian gave a wry smile. 'Are you telling me if Blaine cornered you that you'd have a bunch of reasons for dating me?' Kurt remained silent. 'See? And, trust me, after what Chandler said tonight about Blaine freaking out and calling up, that ex of yours is gonna ask you that as soon as the opportunity presents itself.' As irritating as it was to admit, Sebastian was right. 'Listen,' he continued as he hailed a second cab for Kurt to take. 'I'm working late at the gallery tomorrow. If you promise not to touch anything and not to walk into any works of art like you did during _West Side Story_ then you could come by.'

'Oh, gee, what an invite!' Kurt retorted sarcastically. But still, he agreed to think about it. A cab pulled up and Sebastian politely waited until Kurt was pulling away before walking off to find his own ride.

* * *

_Why am I here?_

He was not tired. He had caught up on all the work he had been getting behind. None of his favourite TV shows were on that night. He didn't want to eat dinner with Rachel and Finn as they talk future wedding plans and continuously ask him if they should invite Blaine. He was already in the right area of the city. Those were five perfectly good reasons which led to Kurt's standing outside Sebastian's gallery at seven o'clock that Tuesday evening. Armed with Chinese food and an inner pep talk playing over and over, Kurt walked up the stairs and tried to open the door. It was locked. That made sense; it technically was not opening hours and Sebastian had said he would be working in the back. He rang the doorbell instead.

Admittedly there was a sense of anticipation; was it fear? It could have been, after all he had never actually been alone with Sebastian before. They had sat in cafes and that diner by themselves but there were friends and wait staff always near to hand and even at the party when Sebastian had dragged him through to the back they were only one room away from a whole gallery full of people. Tonight would be different. They would be alone and if it became uncomfortable and both felt out of their depths talking to one another then there was no one around to come in and disperse the awkwardness, no easy escape route without acknowledging an essence of failure. Still, Kurt braved himself for it in order to not be the one lacking in effort. Sebastian had been right; Kurt might have hated him less over the last few weeks but he still didn't have any clear motives for wanting to date him. It was time he found a few.

The floor lights of the viewing area flickered on and Sebastian appeared at the other side of the shop glass. Kurt couldn't tell if he was surprised to see him or not but he took comfort in the fact he didn't seem annoyed that Kurt took him up on his offer. 'You came,' Sebastian commented lightly, stepping aside so Kurt could enter before locking the door again. 'And you brought...' He studied the plain packaging of the food. 'Chinese food?'

'Yeah,' Kurt nodded though now nervous in case Sebastian disapproved of his take out.

Sebastian then grinned. 'Great, I'm starving. Did you get some for yourself too?'

Kurt opened his mouth to reprimand him for assuming he brought it for Sebastian alone until he realised Sebastian was, in fact, joking. Kurt gave a small smile and shrugged. 'You are welcome to help yourself but I warn you I am pretty fast with chopsticks. Good luck getting anything good while I'm still hungry.'

The artist led his guest through to his main painting area at the very rear of the shop. Kurt hopped up onto a clear table top and began opening up the various boxes of food as Sebastian washed his oil-stained hands in a nearby sink. Kurt finally noticed the other man's attire, and it wasn't even the unnaturally messiness of his hair or splotches of dark blue paint on his face which had caught his attention. 'Hold on...' Kurt froze, staring in amazement, 'You wear jeans?'

Sebastian turned around to look at him, confused. 'Uh...yeah?'

Kurt shook his head as if in thorough disbelief. 'I thought you only came in suits or blazers. I never thought you'd be so casual.' He eyed the thigh areas of the wondrous jeans. 'And you let them get messy.'

Sebastian laughed and threw up his hands. 'Yeah, I guess I do. The secret's out.' He sighed, looking amused. 'I hate to blow your mind but...I also own sweat pants.'

'Now _that_ I don't believe,' Kurt shot back with a matching grin. They each took some food and began eating in general quietness. _Off to a good start,_ Kurt thought to himself with pride, _providing he doesn't try to steal my fortune cookie we might actually be alright._

As fast as Kurt was with chopsticks, Sebastian was by far a faster eater. He polished off a box of noodles in record time and returned to the piece he had been working on before Kurt arrived. It was a picture of the docks at night. Kurt smiled as he watched; he didn't frequent that area of the city often but he could still appreciate the beauty of shimmering black water under various sized boats with the famous skyscrapers reaching up to the starry skies in the backdrop. Had it not been Sebastian painting it or if Kurt hadn't known how much such paintings like those are normally priced at, he might have asked to buy the completed product. He pushed himself off the table and quietly wandered the room. He remembered it from the other night but he hadn't given the place a good look over. It looked like an organised mess, nothing was in place yet he did not doubt that Sebastian knew exactly where everything was. Paint, oil and coal stains covered practically all walls and surfaces. Brushes of all shapes and sizes lay askew over countless canvases. On one desk sat a stereo playing chamber music, and tucked behind the same desk was the picture which Kurt had mistaken for being of himself. He gently tugged it out and held it up for a better look.

'So...who is this person?' He called back to Sebastian.

Sebastian turned round and Kurt did not see the uneasiness behind his eyes. 'That? I don't think I had anyone in mind. It was just a random thing.'

Kurt hummed sadly, finding himself wishing it had been of him as it was a stunning painting of _someone_. 'I can't believe I thought it was of me. Pretty self centred, I get it now.'

Sebastian frowned and stepped up behind him. He swallowed then gave a sound of consideration. 'I guess there are some similarities... Maybe you acted as part-inspiration.' Kurt looked surprised and happy at such a thought and typical to nature Sebastian hurriedly added 'but I paint random people I see all the time. This one is just too unappealing to sell so I tossed back there.' He smirked and winked, causing Kurt's smile to falter into a look of vague annoyance.

'Well, at least I know your dab hand at insults hasn't altered over the years.' Kurt stated dryly. He put the canvas back behind the desk and prissily pushed past Sebastian to return to his food. 'Should I remind you that I'm here so we can get to know each other better – preferably in a _good_ way – in case Hunter or Blaine get suspicious?' Sebastian shrugged easily, the smile never shifting from his face. 'Tell me: what made you want to be an artist?'

'Wow, asking me about my career choice? Kinda generic, but okay.' Sebastian chuckled, hopping up onto a counter opposite Kurt. 'I guess one day I realised I liked drawing and painting, and another day I realised I was pretty damn good at it too. My father is a state's attorney so I was planning on studying law, but,' he pulled a face, 'I just didn't want to live the same dull, work-comes-first lifestyle he did. He's still kinda angry about that.'

And just like that Kurt found the first fact of the night which put his old enemy in a different light. He understood the pressure of feeling like you should carry on your father's legacy, after all, his father had build up a very reputable business all on his own and he had trained Kurt to both work in and run it from a young age. The only difference was that Burt had understood Kurt was not meant for the car shop and had managed to keep his family his top priority which, from the sound of it, Mr Smyth senior was not able to do. Not wanting to ask about his family relationships so early on, Kurt continued talking of the art. 'C'mon, your dad can't be all that mad now; his son is being hailed as the next Picasso-'

'No!' Suddenly Sebastian snapped, the smile now gone and in its place was a bitter pout. 'Jeez, I am _nothing_ like Picasso, okay? God, I hate it when people say it.' He pointed at Kurt and then directed his finger behind him as if referring to someone outside the gallery. 'When people call me that they are only demonstrating their complete and utter lack of artistic knowledge. I am not like Picasso nor would I want to be! It's an insult, okay? An insult indicating no one is actually interested in the content of a piece of my art but rather the name signed on the bottom.' Kurt sat, stunned, as Sebastian began pacing. His rant was not over. 'If they want to liken me to someone then I'd rather it be someone who I share some artistic tendencies with and take as an influence, like...' He thought and then whipped back to Kurt, finger up again as he declared '_Monet_! Liken me to Monet if they must. At least his influence is clearly evident in my work. Not Pablo-_fucking_-Picasso!' He threw himself up on a table and brooded in sudden silence. After a few moments, his temper simmered down and he realised he might have overreacted. He tentatively looked up to see how freaked out Kurt was from that outburst. His temper flared up again when he found Kurt positively beaming, his grin stretching out wide. 'What's so funny?' He demanded to know.

Kurt shook his head lightly and casually took a sip of his drink. With a shrug of his shoulders he said 'Nothing. I just never thought you'd get so wound up over praise. It's cute.'

Sebastian blinked in surprise and then folded his arms, gradually getting over the mini-temper tantrum in order to find some humour in it. 'Oh,' He started, teasing, 'I never thought I'd see the day Kurt 'Girl Clothes' Hummel would find me cute.'

Immediately Kurt slammed down his drink and cried out 'Hey!' There was a long pause before a small smirk flickered up on his face like a hint of a flame. Kurt then stuck his head up high and examined his nails. 'I'll have you know at least eighty-three percent of my wardrobe now comes from the men's section in catalogues.'

Sebastian started to laugh, and even more surprisingly Kurt left that evening finding himself oddly content and there was a vague skip in his step, his heart regaining the ability to flutter when thinking about when he would next see the not-so-tortured artist again.

* * *

A.N. I really want to add more since it's not a brilliant length but there's a bunch of stuff in the next chapter that really shouldn't be broken up so I'll settle with just updating ASAP. Teaser for chapter seven: A photoshoot, a sneaky photographer, some more Kurtbastian developments, angry Blaine and...the dreaded moment Blaine finally meets Hunter. Yes, I do plan to have a sort of heroes/ villains thing going on so it's about time our antagonists join forces. Please review or PM – it helps with the old 'Crap, did I write something bad?' fear writers on this site sometimes have. :P


	7. Reluctantly Needing A Hero

A.N. Ahhh, after the last chapter this one was so much better to write! Chapter 7 and 8 have promised to be fun for me and hopefully for you. The response I got for the last part was brilliant and there was a lot of talk about the relationship progressing steadily and the threat of Blaine and Hunter trying to mess things up soon: I think it's safe to say that, though Hunter will have some tricks up his sleeve to get his prized Sebastian back, Sebastian is more in danger of losing Kurt than Kurt is of losing Sebastian. Kurt's emotions and heart are his biggest weaknesses and unlike Sebastian he left out of despair, not hate. I'm not saying neither boy will return to his ex at all, or that one or both will: as the story progresses I'd like everything the boys do to be believable. I think the plot is dramatic and OOC enough to add excessive reactions that make readers go 'WTF!' Y'know? As for the ex's and what they do, it'll be trial and error. What I like about Kurtbastian in my head is that they aren't your typical couple. They grate, they bash heads, they get on one another's nerves. That means normal attempts to break them up won't work. It's only when you target their weaknesses (ahem...) that they might crumble.

Quick thought on the recent info release on season 6: What even-? I mean, what happened? Don't get me wrong, all the new revelations of what went on after the season 5 finale have got me desperate for the next episode but... _How did Blaine and Kurt get into this new situation?!_ In case people want to be surprised and are avoiding spoilers I will not say anything else except kudos for you and your angelic patience because I don't have that kind of restrain and I'm sure you'll be just as shocked when it finally airs. Next year. Isn't that depressing we still have so long to wait?

Replies:

MrsMusicAddict: Yeah so now I keep singing 'Gettin' Along' because of your comment haha! It sounds so weird to say but I get a lot of the Klaine relationship angst for my fics from watching a sibling in such relationships. It's horrible; you just want to hit them with a frying pan and tell them to see the situation for what it really is, like Chandler and Sebastian do in this story so I am so happy you mentioned it! Kurt needs someone there to remind him that things like 'Oooh, he called to ask about me? Does me miss me?' do NOT justify forgiving someone who took you for granted. You are awesome.

Whitegardenia5: Thank you for the comment, glad you liked it! Loch Ness was indeed beautiful so it wasn't a wasted journey. In answer to your question, I've kept Kurt's job the same as the show: interning at Vogue / working as Isabella Wright's assistant, and I've put Chandler in as a work buddy (that's how they met). His job comes into play in this chapter so you'll find out more.

AngelTalion: Thanks for reading it all in the one go! And about your thoughts on Hunter and Blaine teaming up: yes, yes, yes! Everything you said: yes. Hunter will be the more blunt, ruthless one and Blaine will be faking the 'nice guy' attitude since that's what would most likely win Kurt back. I think it's safe to say that, though Hunter will have some tricks up his sleeve to get his prized Sebastian back, Sebastian is more in danger of losing Kurt than Kurt is of losing Sebastian. Kurt's emotions and heart are his biggest weaknesses and unlike Sebastian he left out of despair, not hate. I'm not saying neither boy will return to his ex at all, or that one or both will: as the story progresses I'd like everything the boys do to be believable. I think the plot is dramatic and OOC enough to add excessive reactions that make readers go 'WTF!' Y'know?

Enjoy!

* * *

Reluctantly Needing A Hero 

* * *

Despite having spent a great deal of time in one another's company in the weeks before, the month following Kurt's visit to Sebastian's gallery was surprisingly void of a lot of contact. In fact, Kurt only saw Sebastian twice in the month of September.

The first instance was at yet another fundraiser hosted by a mutual friend of Sebastian and Blaine's and it was the perfect chance for Kurt to show up at a crowded public event as Sebastian's date with the likelihood of Blaine being there too to witness it. Having been picked up by Sebastian in his town car, Kurt practised linking arms with the other young man so that it would look natural when they made their big entrance. Sebastian seemed reluctant to rehearse such things but finally humoured him with the understanding that was the only physical thing they prepped.

A stabbing pain pierced Kurt's heart when he saw Blaine there once again in the company of Michael; it was hard to believe that Blaine had never been interested in his co-worker when he brought him as a date to a second function. Both couples kept a respectful distance from each other as they circled the hall to socialise. Kurt forced himself to focus on his 'boyfriend' as he knew the jig would be up if he let his nerves show too much. Instead, he plastered on a confident smile of happiness as he was introduced as Sebastian's better half by the artist himself. They received many _ooh_'s and _aah_'s, causing Kurt to wonder what it really would be like to be with him. Was Sebastian a generous boyfriend? Was he romantic? Kurt's memory of him being quite sex-crazed as a teen battled against his new-found experiences with him; was he a good lover who would also remember the anniversaries of your first date even years down the line? Kurt contently pondered those thoughts and pensively studied the man beside him as Sebastian milked the room of praise.

Sebastian, though, seemed distracted by something else about half way through the evening. When standing by the bar, Sebastian took Kurt's elbow and gently pulled him into a loose hug. Kurt – who was just about to order himself a drink – stared up at him with hidden confusion at this PDA they had not cleared beforehand. Sebastian wasn't looking at him; he was looking at something else across the hall. After several long moments, Sebastian muttered 'He keeps staring at you.' Kurt blinked. 'Blaine. He keeps staring and he's not even hiding it anymore.'

Kurt's breath hitched in excitement and he coyly glanced behind him. It was true: Blaine was indeed staring – no, _ogling_ him from the other side of the dance floor. He had a small group of people surrounding him talking and laughing but he seemed to barely hear them, all his attention on the way Sebastian's clasped hands tucked under Kurt's rear to press him closer. Torn between being more shocked at Blaine's intense jealously and the sudden intimate contact from Sebastian, Kurt resolved to simply bask in the wonderfulness of the situation. And to make the evening that much more delicious, every attempt made by Michael to engage in some PDA of their own with Blaine was promptly shot down. Blaine shoved him off several times and seemed to finally utter a cutting remark which left Michael even more stung than before.

_He can't stand him_. Kurt realised. The thought made his pained heart heal and soar with joy. _He's watching my every move. He's jealous. He wants to be Sebastian, holding me..._

Kurt's grin turned upwards towards Sebastian and found his 'boyfriend' highly irritable. 'This is what we wanted, right?' Kurt asked him, wrapping an arm around his waist. 'To know what they had and lost, and to feel regret. Stop being so damn miserable – it's working!'

'It's not him I'm thinking about,' Sebastian muttered, his eyes trained on Kurt's now. He held the gaze briefly before turning away to order more drinks. Kurt was left pondering what he meant.

With that night gaining a stamp of success from Kurt, he looked forward to their next occasion together. That ended up being near the end of the month when Sebastian requested Kurt join him to a friend's birthday party in a bar in Brooklyn due to the fact Hunter might have showed up. In the end, though, neither Kurt nor Sebastian saw Hunter and instead the night was used to introduce Kurt to a couple of Sebastian's college buddies who were also in the art field. A far more relaxing night, Kurt enjoyed seeing Sebastian lighten up and clink beer bottles with friends who could tell numerous embarrassing tales of their dorm days. It was a sweet revenge for Sebastian laughing at Chandler's tales the month before, and Kurt committed the worst ones to memory so he could terrorise Sebastian later.

However, after that night their social calendar became awfully quiet. Kurt found himself putting many extra hours in at work because he had so little to do, not wanting to impede on his best friend or brother's life as he had been overly dependent on company since splitting from Blaine. On more than one occasion he contemplated texting Sebastian or dropping by the gallery, spurred by the friendly terms they had left things on before, yet each time he reached for his phone or hailed a cab to take him over he stopped and questioned his own perception of the situation. Perhaps Sebastian was just being nice so as to keep the relationship pretence as real as possible. Would he rather only see Kurt when the contract deemed it necessary? Speaking of the contract, Kurt reminded himself of the 'limited contact' clause. It was there for a reason, only now Kurt wished it was a little more permitting. In the end, Kurt would always chicken out of checking in on Sebastian with the simple understanding that if the other man wanted to see him, then he would have said so. Clearly, he didn't want to.

As if that were not depressing enough for him, Kurt also had to deal with the perplexing issue as to _why_ he felt so bummed out by it. Why would he want to visit Sebastian? Why did he reach for his cell every time he thought of something he found funny? Why did he want to coax some kind of response from the boy who had made his life difficult years before? Kurt wished he were more oblivious but sadly he was gifted with common sense, and common sense told him that as crazy as it sounded, he would have to admit that perhaps the snobby, evil meerkat teen he remembered was now in fact someone whom Kurt felt a connection to. It might be one-sided, sure, but it had been such a long time Kurt had felt true excitement when talking to another person. Sebastian made him excited or perhaps nervous. Either way it intrigued him. Sebastian may be a football-loving, over-privileged private school graduate with no interest in Broadway or the hard lives of the lower working classes but Kurt had found that he never was lost for interesting conversations with him – even if that simply meant being dumbfounded by their differences in opinion. Worst of all, Kurt craved the quick-fire repartee they shared. Blaine had never been the witty kind...

Kurt wished he was not as perceptive as the truth was more puzzling than his mind could cope with. Sebastian took up too much of his thinking time, and sadly he was not the only one.

* * *

'Have you kissed yet?' Chandler demanded to know out of nowhere one Thursday morning.

Kurt almost choked on his coffee at the question, spluttering out an affronted '_Chandler!'_

Chandler rolled his eyes. 'Oh, please, you claim I'm such as girl but then you get all teenager-y at that question – sure! Now tell me; how many times?' Kurt stalked away from him to avoid the question. Chandler followed, eyes narrowing. 'You _have_ kissed, right?'

'We haven't needed to.' Kurt answered evasively, escaping into Isabella's room to find some fabric samples. Chandler blocked his exit, trapping him in the empty office. Kurt sighed and folded his arms. 'Even when I was with Blaine we didn't kiss in public much. And I know this simple fact slips your mind often but Sebastian and I aren't _really_ together, Chan.'

Chandler frowned, wringing his hands wistfully. 'I know, but can't you at least pretend-'

'We are pretending, that's the point-!'

'No, no,' Chandler pouted, 'I mean, can't you at least pretend to notice that maybe you're better suited to each other than you thought you were?'

Kurt replied, deadpan. 'That doesn't even make sense,' He finally shoved past and walked right into a stressed-out, wild-haired Isabella Wright.

'_Kurt!_' She cried, blue eyes so wide they seemed to reflect the entire room. 'Kurt, Campbell cancelled!'

Confused, Kurt placed all his fabric samples down to give his boss his full attention. 'What? Who cancelled?'

'_Elliot Campbell,_ Kurt!' Isabella wailed, throwing herself onto her desk to search for something in a panic.

Kurt's blood ran cold; Elliot Campbell cancelled. The magazine's promised upcoming feature which had garnered a great deal of buzz in the online fashion industry could not happen if its star was not involved. 'Why?' He gasped. Chandler stood between them, clutching his folder to his chest, watching the drama unfold.

Isabella was now throwing papers up into the air, unable to find whatever she was looking for. 'For the same reason they always cancel,' she said bitterly, '_money_. His agent called this morning saying unless we upped the payment by thirty percent, Campbell won't come in. I told him I couldn't secure that amount today but we needed him in tomorrow for the photoshoot and interview, and his agent just laughed at me; apparently _Elle_ magazine has already offered more than us so that's it. He's not coming. And now I'm going to have to tell the _chief_ why our star had vanished and explain that I have absolutely nothing up my sleeve for the feature.'

Kurt felt his heart break at seeing his normally totally-in-control-of-everything boss almost tearing her hair out with tears threatening to fall from her tired eyes. He wished he could just say something which might help even a little but what she needed to hear was a plan...and he had zilch. That was why it was so shocking to hear Chandler say 'It's okay! Isabella, Kurt and I have got this. We have the perfect replacement for the feature.'

Both Kurt and Isabella's heads whipped round to face him. 'You do?' Isabella asked in disbelief.

'We do?' Kurt said instantly after. He had a strong feeling he and Chandler most certainly had _not_ 'got this'.

Chandler nodded confidently. 'Absolutely. Just give us ten minutes to set things up.' And with that, he ushered Kurt out the room, closing the door behind him to leave the mystified woman behind to clear the mess she made in her office.

'What - the – hell, Chandler!' Kurt snapped, falling onto his chair by force having been shoved down by his friend.

Chandler stood proudly over him with his hands on his hips. The self-assured air about him was almost glorious. 'Answer me this, Kurt, how many interviews does Elliot Campbell give to magazines every month?'

Kurt opened his mouth but struggled to answer whilst maintaining his anger. 'I-I don't know, six or seven? I don't know!'

Chandler clicked his fingers. 'More. Trust me. But,' He wriggled his eyebrows and pointed straight at Kurt. 'You have someone far most 'exclusive' to offer.' Kurt just stared, wondering if Chandler had lost it. '_Sebastian_, Kurt!'

Kurt's jaw dropped. 'You have got to be kidding.' He stuttered out.

Chandler pursed his lips. 'You know I'm right; just think about it!'

And Kurt did think about it. Sebastian Smythe: The Next Picasso (or The Next Monet, as Sebastian would have preferred). Sebastian Smythe: The Young Artist Who Is A Lover Of Goodwill Charities. Sebastian Smythe: Whose Paintings Fetch Thousands. Sebastian Smythe: The Most Drop-Dead Gorgeous Talent To Hit New York. The headlines practically wrote themselves. But was New York really interested in the artistic scene? Elliot Campbell was an actor and Hollywood certainly won in the popularity contests. Yet, Sebastian's face and works would certainly sell magazines and accumulate website hits – more so than anyone else they might have got in less than a week's notice, never mind one hour. Kurt stared up at Chandler, lost and yet admittedly in understanding. 'W-we can't ask him-'

'And why not?' Chandler now appeared quite cross as though Kurt was letting him down. He was.

'He won't do it.' Kurt insisted. 'He hates the media, he hates fashion magazines, he doesn't 'do' interviews, never mind four-hour long photoshoots. He doesn't want or need the money or publicity – there's nothing in it for him. He'd say no.'

'Ask him.' Chandler said firmly.

Kurt blanched. 'What-? This was _your _idea, why would I have to ask him?'

'You're 'dating' him!' Chandler shot back with a smug grin. 'And once I tell Isabella who he is she'll be over the moon so you better deliver.' The threat took a moment to register in Kurt's mind – _my brilliant reputation would be ruined if I failed to give what I 'promised'_ – but before he could try and stop his best friend, Chandler ran back to Isabella to deliver the good news.

And Kurt was left with his mortifying dilemma.

* * *

'_Wait, go back. What are you asking me to do?'_

Kurt could not suppress a moan, covering the mouthpiece of his telephone so Sebastian could not hear the release of misery at making such a request. He tucked his head halfway under his desk so anyone passing by would not hear the desperation in his voice. 'I'm asking...' he began softly, 'if you were free, would you be interested in coming to a photoshoot?'

'_You mean am I interested in helping you out?'_

'Yes.' Kurt groaned. 'Yes, that is what I'm saying.'

Sebastian's smirk was more than evident in his tone; he was loving this. _' 'Please, Sebastian, be my hero and come to my rescue!' - Say it.'_

Kurt could have murdered him. 'Sebastian, I am not going to-'

'_Chandler text five minutes ago telling me you're pretty desperate. If I were you, I'd just do as you're told._' Sebastian continued sweetly as if speaking to a child._ 'Now, repeat after me: Pretty please, Sebastian, come to my rescue. Be my hero.'_

From the other side of the office, Chandler's head poked out from the coffee room. Kurt glared daggers at him, earning a giggle from the other who then disappeared from view again. Kurt then rubbed his eyes and swallowed his pride. 'Please, Sebastian-'

'_Ah-ah, I said 'pretty please'.'_

'_Pretty_ please, Sebastian,' Kurt growled, 'come to my rescue.'

Pause. _'And...?'_

Kurt's hand balled into a fist and almost crushed the phone. 'Be my hero.' He finished.

'_Good boy, Kurt. Was that so hard?'_ Sebastian asked but did not allow any time to answer. _'Hmm, let me think... Am I actually free tomorrow or am I already booked solid? Hmm,'_

'For God's sake, it's like you want me to kill you!' Kurt snapped loudly, causing those within earshot to peer in his direction.

Sebastian burst into laughter. 'Okay, killer, I'll do it. Your hero submits to your plea and will be at whatever address tomorrow morning.'

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief though the nasty feeling of degrading oneself did not ease up. 'I'll e mail you the details and-'

'_One more thing, Kurt. A condition. As crazy as it sounds I am doing it for you. I hate all those obnoxious fashion writer wannabes and clueless trainees so make sure I don't need to meet one. If you want an interview then you conduct it yourself, no one else. Agreed?'_

Kurt bit his lip. He was pretty sure Isabella had already assigned the feature's interview to someone else in the department, even if it was supposed to be for Elliot Campbell. Then again, without Sebastian they wouldn't have a feature at all. 'Alright, fine. You'll only have to suffer me, no one else. I'll be hated by whoever was supposed to do it but whatever makes the almighty Sebastian Smythe happy.' He conceded.

With the deal done, Kurt gave the news to Isabella and he spent the rest of the day receiving 'thank you for saving my career' hugs from her. As long as Sebastian didn't do anything to mess up the feature, this might actually work out in Kurt's favour at the end of the day.

Kurt did not hold out much hope in that...

* * *

The photoshoot was taking place in a studio in Manhattan which had been decked out with make up artists, food tables, Vogue's own wardrobe selection and, of course, their go-to photographer: Topher Paden.

Kurt had made it to the venue early that morning to make sure everything was in place and was greeted with a 'Good morning, Kurt,' by Paden. _Strange, my name isn't on the day's sheet... _Kurt thought, confused but smiled politely in return. Isabella came just an hour later and waited with him until the guest of honour arrived. When Sebastian casually strolled through the doors a little after ten, he was hounded by enamoured fans – both male and female – who all seemed thrilled to be working with him rather than the original choice. Kurt hurriedly dispersed the crowd in case Sebastian decided he truly did not want a day of such treatment. Instead, he ushered the smiling artist up to Isabella. The woman graciously thanked him for taking time out of his 'busy schedule' to take part in the feature – something Kurt grimaced at – and before he knew it Isabella became just as smitten with the charming and charismatic Sebastian as the others were.

Kurt was glad when his boss finally left to take care of things at the office as the amount of back-and-forward compliments he had to witness were beginning to make him nauseous. He led her to the door. Just as she went to leave, though, she suddenly grasped his arm and pulled him close. 'Kurt, I owe you one,' She whispered, 'Don't worry about getting back to the office later, just focus on the shoot and the interview, and whatever that dreamboat wants you have my full permission to get it.' She winked at him, and then swished her long blonde waves behind her for a dramatic exit. Kurt was left wondering what on earth she was implying with that parting wink but had not much time to think about it as Sebastian was calling his name.

'What can I do for the man of the hour?' Kurt asked sarcastically as he strode up to where Sebastian perched on a seat with a make-up artist beside him, who looked flustered and slightly angry. Kurt eyed her warily.

'Listen,' Sebastian frowned. His tone was low and sharp; he was setting down ground rules. 'I understand why they want to put overpriced powder and other shit on my face; powerful, drowning stage lights, concealable flaws _– I get it_. But I draw the line at them touching my hair.' Kurt arched an 'are you kidding me?' brow. Sebastian glared at the woman next to him who had a hairbrush in one hand and a tub of product in the other. 'My hair is styled very precisely every morning and I don't care how many years she might have spent at college learning this stuff, I won't let her near my hair.'

Kurt folded his arms and let out a meek sigh. He issued an apologetic look to the woman and kindly beckoned for her to finish there. She tossed Sebastian one last snarky glance and left for the coffee station. 'You are a pain in the ass, you know that?' Kurt walked up to Sebastian and studied his hair. 'It wouldn't have killed you to just let her do her job.'

Sebastian crossed his legs and leaned back comfortably. Now that the woman was gone he seemed at ease. 'Just because I'm doing this as a favour to you doesn't mean I'm going to let it happen half-heartedly. You want me to look good, right?' He shrugged. 'You can't perfect what's already perfect, and any attempt to will only ruin the- _Hey!_' He jumped as Kurt began pushing his fingers through his hair.

'Moaning Monet, your perfect style isn't as perfect as you think.' Kurt berated him. Sebastian moved his head away but Kurt only stepped in closer and his leg lifted a little as if threatening to straddle Sebastian in his chair if he tried to move away again. Sebastian settled with staring angrily up at him. Kurt moved the oddly soft and manageable locks to different sides, playing with the look. He hummed. Coiffed up to the side like an original Ken Doll, Sebastian's hair didn't contain a lot of product, in fact if Kurt hadn't known better he might have presumed it was just naturally flawless. Blaine had always used too much so Kurt couldn't really run his hands through his hair like he was doing now. Kurt would have had to wait until Blaine was fresh out the shower to do it. _Stop it, Kurt, that's not helping_. With a few sweeps here and a couple of tweaks there, Kurt stepped back and considered his handiwork. He smiled. 'There. You don't need to thank me; what are boyfriends for?'

Sebastian pulled a face and grabbed a handheld mirror to check the damage. He turned his head in different directions but at last he placed the mirror back on the table and sat bitterly quiet. Feeling like he just won a battle, Kurt laughed. Then he noticed the clicking. Both he and Sebastian turned to see Topher Paden messing about with his camera whilst taking a couple of candid shots of them from across the room. Kurt bit his lip, and then guessed that meant it was time to get down to business.

The following few hours consisted of Kurt watching Paden manhandle Sebastian into poses. The first batch was a 'Sitting on window ledge looking out into the busy city' type shoot, with Kurt sniggering as the photographer repeatedly cried things like 'More smouldering!', 'Shoulders down!', 'Look at me!' and 'Make love to the camera!'

'Trust me, if I made love to your camera it wouldn't be able to give you any shots after I was done with it.' Sebastian growled as he leaned against an old Victorian-style chair by the grand fireplace. Kurt could tell Paden was getting on his subject's last nerves and so he instantly cut in to 'fix' his hair again.

This time, Sebastian let him. He wanted to put all his energy into glaring at the photographer. 'It'll be over soon,' Kurt murmured to him, pretending to be engrossed in smoothing out some non-existent wrinkles on the shirt he had picked out for him to wear earlier. 'You look incredible, just suffer through it a little bit longer...'

Sebastian turned his head down to look at him. Kurt raised his eyes in question. 'You think I look incredible?' Sebastian asked, bordering on amused.

'I meant the photos!' Kurt snapped, feeling his cheeks heat up. 'The photos look incredible. You look...fine.' That earned a grin and a further half hour of Patient Sebastian. Kurt helped him change clothes and took charge in moving him into place. Paden kept taking the odd photo with Kurt doing so and looked away innocently when Kurt noticed again. _What a creep. _Kurt looked through the collection of shots they had by early afternoon. They were good. Very good. Paden might have been a creep but he was a damn talented photographer. Still there was something missing. 'Could we maybe take some...I don't know, happy ones?' Kurt asked timidly.

Paden turned away from packing his stuff to pull a face. 'What do you mean?'

Kurt motioned to Sebastian who was undoing some of the top buttons of his shirt and folding up the sleeves due to the humidity of the room. 'The feature might have the need for some smiles. You're capable of smiling, right, Sebastian?'

Sebastian shrugged non-committally. Paden sighed and agreed. 'The best, most natural smiles come from laughter. Make him laugh.'

'Shouldn't be too hard,' Sebastian smirked, striding up to them with his hands now in his pants pockets. 'Hey, Kurt, why don't you dance for me? The jazz hands are sure to tickle my funny bone.'

Kurt frowned and pinched him. 'Stop talking, Chipmunk.'

Sebastian looked genuinely surprised as he flinched. 'Did...Did you just _pinch_ me, Hummel?'

_Crap_. Kurt's eyes widened and he instinctively took a step back. Sebastian's leering eyes stuck to him and his hands slid out of the pockets. He advanced. 'No, don't- Doing it back is just childish!' Kurt insisted.

Paden raised the camera up and began taking multiple shots as Sebastian grabbed Kurt by the wrist and twisted him into his body. Kurt yelped and tried to shake him off but by then the pinching had already started with a passion. Sebastian grinned evilly and targeted sensitive areas so Kurt was pressing back into his chest at the tiny jabs of pain. The two soon found themselves on the floor. Sebastian urged Kurt onto his back and half-straddled him. Kurt's legs kicked and his arms flailed; the pinching had transformed into tickling and things were going from bad to worse. Sebastian pinned Kurt's wrists up above his head with one skilled hand and the other ran the length and breadth of his exposed front, revelling in the wriggles and giggles beneath him. 'Childish?' Sebastian asked teasingly. He leaned over. 'I hate to repeat a _childish_ phrase, Kurt, but you started it.'

Sebastian's smirk widened as Kurt screamed out through his laughter '_I hate you, you asshole!_'

Paden just kept clicking. 

* * *

By the time Vogue's staff had vacated the studio it was well past lunch and closing in on dinner time. The vast spread of food which had been left for them was dragged over to the biggest window where Kurt and Sebastian could eat from their seating positions on the window sill where Kurt planned to conduct the interview. The photographer was still around but the last Kurt had seen of him he was down a corridor talking quietly on his phone.

'I can't believe you tickled me.' Kurt said moodily, picking up a mini sandwich.

Sebastian yawned. 'Yeah? Well, I can't believe you forced me to wear those atrocious ensembles. I know they were _your_ choices.'

Kurt threw an olive at him but then immediately hoped that would not prompt a food fight. 'Stop complaining; you looked hot and you know it.'

A pleased smile drew out from Sebastian's face. 'I always do.' He retorted, the smarminess of his words more than evident.

Just then, Topher Paden walked up. He swung one of his camera bags over his shoulder and addressed Kurt. 'That's me leaving. I'll send you everything tonight via e mail.'

Kurt smiled. 'That's great, thanks a lot for your help.' He watched the man go but then something occurred to him. 'I'll be right back.' He told Sebastian before hurrying out into the corridor after Topher. 'Mr Paden!' He called. Paden paused at the top of the stairs. 'I was just wondering...' Kurt glanced back to make sure Sebastian hadn't wandered out after him and was within earshot. He was safe. Embarrassed and unsure why he was making such a request, Kurt said quietly 'I noticed you also took some...other shots. Of Sebastian and I.' He flushed red and laughed nervously, 'Can you include them too? I, uh, I might want to go with a more private shot f-for the feature.'

Paden shifted his bag uncomfortably. After a few moments of hesitation, he finally nodded. 'Sure. If you want.'

'I do.' Kurt smiled in appreciation. _It's not like they'd be put to use any other way_, he told himself. He watched the other man head down the stairs and became curious as to why he seemed so reluctant to agree in the first place.

* * *

Blaine's hands shook harder with each new picture. He had a total of twenty seven in his grasp and each one heightened the quiet rage in his chest and flared up the fire-like jealousy in the pit of his stomach. Sebastian's smirking and oh-so-punchable face mocked him every time, his hands had no business doing what they were doing. Kurt, though... Kurt hurt the most. He was laughing in almost every shot, his eyes lit up and truly engaged. _No one is allowed to make him smile like that,_ Blaine thought as he swallowed down the lump in his throat. _Only me. Only me. _

Blinking away the threat of tears, he shakily sorted all the photos into a neat pile and cleared his throat. 'And they were definitely still together? No sign of trouble?'

From the other side of the empty stage, the other man shook his head as he examined the set that was currently up. The whole theatre was practically a ghost town, but the auditorium especially was closed off for Blaine and the show's publicity photographer – Topher Paden. Management were under the illusion they needed privacy on the stage to take some additional cast headshots. Instead, an information and evidence deal was under way. Paden had got in contact with Blaine immediately after finding out Kurt Hummel would be leading his next job, and it seemed Sebastian Smythe would be the subject. Blaine had then ordered him to act as a spy; he had to know if it all was really true. Were Kurt and Sebastian really an item? The photos spoke for themselves, much to Blaine's dismay. 'At first they seemed sort of tense but Smythe said something about doing it as a favour for him. And Kurt said 'that's what boyfriends are for'. They argued a little, but nothing serious. More teasing than anything.' Topher looked under a prop table, distracted. 'By the end of the session they were pretty tight. Sorry bro.'

That was not the news Blaine wanted to hear. He wanted to hear of arguing, distance, tension and some sign that it was all a farce. It was a ridiculous hope to have, considering that Kurt was not that smart to pull off such a stunt and Sebastian surely would have been his last choice, but it just did not make sense. What had happened? When did it happen? And, perhaps the most perplexing question of all: _why_ did it happen? Kurt and Sebastian: two people who did not fit. 'Are these all you have?'

Topher, who had been examining a random script laying around, returned to him at the very edge of the stage. 'Yeah, the others were just of Smythe alone for the magazine. Didn't think you'd be interested in those.'

'No, you're right,' Blaine confirmed absent-mindedly, sliding the photos back into the envelope they had been given to him in. 'And these are the only copies?'

The photographer now looked a little uncomfortable, muttering 'Uh...pretty much.'

Narrowing his eyes on him, Blaine asked 'You have other prints?'

Topher winced and then threw up his hands. 'Kurt requested these too, along with the others. I couldn't exactly say no – he was put in charge of the project!'

That hit the Broadway star hard. The photos were candid and hardly usable, no matter how Vogue might have wanted to use them. That meant Kurt wanted them personally. What if he was picking out which ones to display in his bedroom at this very moment? The thought made Blaine feel sick. Kurt always travelled with the professional snapshot of them at their first prom together in a sleek, personalised silver frame. He claimed he could not sleep without it beside him. He was sentimental that way. And here was Sebastian trying to move in on his territory. It made his blood boil. 'Jesus,' he moaned into his hands.

Topher stood awkwardly next to him and then offered a brief pat on the back. 'I feel for you, dude. But, hey, I heard they loved my work so I'm in on the next few projects they're doing. I'll keep you posted with what I find out.' Blaine issued a half-hearted goodbye and barely paid attention as the other left. Alone, he released a stressed-out shout.

_I am such an idiot! What the hell was I thinking, letting him go like that? And who the fuck does that asshole think he is? Swooping in and grabbing Kurt the second I slip up – what a douchebag! How long had he liked him? Had he just been waiting in the wings waiting for a chance? Shit, and I get left with what- Michael? Fuck, it was not worth it. I need Kurt back. I don't care what it takes, I don't care if I have to chase him around town and expose Sebastian for the jackass that he is, I will get Kurt back or-_

'Mr Blaine Anderson, I presume?' Called a voice out of the blue.

Blaine swirled round on his heel towards the voice. It sounded far off, like at the back of the theatre hall. After a few moments, he spotted him: a tall, well built young man stood at the very rear of the seating section off to the right next to an exit door. Though he was a little too far away to really tell, Blaine was almost positive he did not know him. He knew everyone who worked in this venue and no one resembled him. 'This area is closed to the public,' Blaine called bluntly. He was in no mood for more fans or job offers at that moment and wanted to be left alone to figure out how to handle the situation with Kurt. 'You'll have to come back another time.'

The gent did not look put off; instead, he rounded the seats and began to stroll lazily down the aisle towards the stage. 'Oh, I don't think you really want to send me away, Mr Anderson. Not when you and I have so much in common.' He eyed the envelope in Blaine's hand. 'And not when the bad news in that package also affects me.'

Admittedly intrigued, Blaine frowned and took a curious step forward, squinting to get a better look at the approaching person. 'Who are you?'

'Just another guy,' the young man began, stepping up to the stage without so much as an invitation but with definite ease as though he belonged in the spotlight. 'like you, looking to get back someone who belongs to him. And I do believe' He smiled, 'you and I have a lot to talk about.'

* * *

A.N. I promise that the very start of the next chapter will start where this chapter left off so don't worry – plenty of Blaine/Hunter interaction. I hope you liked this update! Teaser for chapter eight: Blaine and Hunter strike a deal, their first plan goes into play, someone develops a backbone (winkwink!), and the 'relationship' is jerked up to the next step by complete accident. Another action-packed one! Please drop a review or PM and I'll add more when I can.


	8. Belongings and Play Things

A.N. I've just finished writing this chapter and I am so tired. It's once again almost 4am and I should have thrown in the towel hours ago but here I am, getting ready to upload. I apologise in advance for all spelling/grammar errors that my pained eyes did not catch, and I would also like to apologise for the long, scattered and confusing narratives which are prevalent in this chapter. It was just easier to write, and to separate points of view would have made this update even longer...and I don't have the energy for that. I'm sorry, I am lazy tonight. :P I do hope you enjoy this chapter, it took forever to write but it was a lot of fun. Drama, bitchiness and plotting-coming-into-fruition.

Replies:

AngelTalion: Oh my gosh, you're right! Hunter's entrance was so Rachel Berry! He's a total prick in this chapter, I should warn you. I want to show that Blaine and Hunter are very different in how they handle competition so let me know if it works. And I feel bad for your husband making you giggle so much – but I must admit I feel great knowing you giggled so much at the last chapter. I regret nothing.

I hate mosquitos: Both Kurt and Seb are tested in this chapter so you can see where their weaknesses are. This is a Kurtbastian fic but don't be fooled into thinking there won't be some Klaine action because I really am a Klainer at heart. If Mr Ryan Murphy were to, I dunno, write in a scene in the final season which involves KurtXSebXBlaine, I would NOT complain...

Guest: I knew having Blaine think Kurt wasn't smart would get Kurt lovers to flare up – but it just means Kurt will cause some real devastation if he can outwit those who think he's just a pretty face. Kurt actually talks about his own intelligence in this part and he's fairly confident he could take on a certain H. Clarington.

Bethanycolfer and EdyFerrone: You both asked about Blaine and Hunter so I wanted to explain a bit more: At first I thought of them as two people who would not work and I think I still hold that belief mainly, but they are both currently single and will be spending a fair bit of time together so if they don't get any action from their exes they might explore each other. I've no plans for it but it might happen if the situation presents itself. Is HunterXBlaine a popular shipping? I had never considered it before!

MrsMusicAddict: Blaine is going to be a real pain in the ass for the characters AND readers, I think, because Hunter is already a pretty one-sided villain type but Blaine can show signs of true devotion because his heart really is with Kurt. I believe he means it when he says he doesn't want anyone but Kurt. But...yeah, he's a jerk. I'd like people to both boo and occasionally pity him, like a love/hate relationship. :D

Please read, enjoy and review!

* * *

Belongings and Play Things

* * *

_Previously_

'_Oh, I don't think you really want to send me away, Mr Anderson. Not when you and I have so much in common.' He eyed the envelope in Blaine's hand. 'And not when the bad news in that package also affects me.'_

_Admittedly intrigued, Blaine frowned and took a curious step forward, squinting to get a better look at the approaching person. 'Who are you?' _

'_Just another guy,' the young man began, stepping up to the stage without so much as an invitation but with definite ease as though he belonged in the spotlight. 'like you, looking to get back someone who belongs to him. And I do believe' He smiled, 'you and I have a lot to talk about.'_

The words echoed through his mind as Blaine watched the young man across centre stage to stand in front of him. Looking to get back someone who belongs to him? It would not take a genius to figure out who he was referring to in relation to Blaine, but then that begged the question how did this stranger know about Kurt? And who had _he_ lost and wanted back? 'Who are you?' Blaine repeated carefully.

The man stretched out his hand to shake, a half-smirk lifting up one corner of his mouth. 'Hunter Clarington. My father owns Clarington Enterprises – perhaps you've heard of it?' Blaine had. _C.E._ was one of the coveted brands to own when it came to New York fashion week and Blaine was guilty of camping outside its main store overnight with Kurt during their first year in the city in order to grab hold of an authentic _Clarington_ at half the price. Blaine kept that part of his history quiet now that money was no longer an issue. He looked the young man up and down. So this guy was probably a socialite and heir of the brand which definitely explained why he was so well dressed.

Blaine shook his hand out of politeness but maintained a sense of suspicion. 'I have heard of it.' He nodded, 'Though I'm still not sure why you are here. What do you mean by someone belonging to me?' Instantly Blaine crossed his arms and leaned to one side in a practised method of giving nothing away.

Hunter chuckled a little, eyeing him though looking only mildly amused as he did so. 'You know I kinda expected you to play dumb; it doesn't really put you in a good light to admit you can't accept a relationship when it's over.' Blaine looked dumbstruck and went to argue, but Hunter raised a hand to pause him in mid breath. Now he looked stern. 'Like I said: I'm just like you. And if my suspicions are correct,' He looked to the envelope in Blaine's hands. 'in there you have evidence of both our ex's frolicking around together.'

That was not what Blaine was expecting to hear. He fingered the envelope gingerly and asked in a hesitant manner 'You dated Sebastian Smythe?'

'Dated, messed around with,' Hunter shrugged, 'whatever you want to call it. But the result's the same: I want him back and now he's trying to play happy families with some pale faced doll-boy from a blue collar background.' A grimace graced the resident bored expression which never seemed to leave Hunter's face. 'And I'm guessing you aren't too happy with losing your 'diamond in the rough' to an old friend.' He paused; leaving Blaine's stunned silence to speak volumes. 'I thought as much. Whilst I don't understand the attraction to this Kurt Hummel, I do understand what it feels like to watch someone else play with your toy. I think we can help one another get our property back.'

'Whoa, whoa!' Blaine laughed uncomfortably, backing away with his arms raised. 'Listen, whilst I get the overall sentiment, I don't see Kurt as 'my property', okay? Sure, I think he should _be_ with me but I would never say that he _belongs_ to me-'

'Out loud?' Hunter interrupted, tilting his head in understanding. Blaine stared at him wordlessly with no sign of denying the implication, causing the socialite to nod. 'Because you can't, can you? It's creepy. It's wrong. 'No man owns any man!' and all that civilised shit. Trust me, if I didn't know you felt the same way I do then I wouldn't say it out loud either.' He smiled sweetly. 'But I know you know exactly what I'm saying. You're just too polite to admit that if it were legal you would want to put a cute little collar on this Kurt twinkie complete with tracking device and owner contact details.'

Blaine wrinkled his nose in disgust. How could this guy be so...blunt and crude? He took a quick glance around the auditorium to make sure no one else was there before snapping his head back towards his stage visitor. 'Look, say that is how I feel,' he murmured, then quickly adding 'and I'm not saying it is! There isn't very much I can do about it, is there? Kurt broke up with _me_, so no amount of crawling back will work now that he seems...' Another stabbing pain in his chest as he spat out the last word, 'happy.'

Hunter grabbed his shoulder and pulled him in close so fast Blaine thought the stranger was going to kiss him. Fist at the ready, Blaine stared into Hunter's half lidded eyes and leaned as far back as he could. As it turned out, Hunter was not interested in kissing him; only having him near enough so his murmured words could be heard with pure clarity. 'But there is something you can do. With me. We both want this rebound relationship thing they have to go up in flames already and, though it'll happen sooner or later, we can help make it _sooner_.'

Blaine blinked. 'You mean like...sabotage?' Hunter smiled and Blaine shook his head as if he was crazy. 'I can't speak for Sebastian but I sure as hell know Kurt would not be won over by my messing around with his love life.'

'Kurt won't need to find out, Blaine.' Hunter drawled, his fingers pressing into Blaine's chest with each word. 'Listen, you know Kurt better than anyone, right? Well as much as he'd hate to admit it, I know Sebastian more than anyone else in the city does. We know what they like, what they don't like, what they _want_ – you get the picture. We can help each other. We pry them apart then swoop in like the true lovers they've been missing.'

Blaine swallowed but did not pull away. 'I don't know, it sounds very...underhanded.'

'That's because it is.' Hunter replied curtly. 'Tell me: what would you say is Kurt's biggest weakness? What do _you_ have that Sebastian doesn't?'

Straight away Blaine knew his answer. 'Well, Kurt is overly sentimental.' He said, 'His heart steers everything he does. He and I have a history that he'll never be able to share with anyone else. No one understands him like I do, and he has this ideal of being with the one person his whole life.'

As Blaine remembered certain elements of their relationship with a sad nostalgic smile, Hunter held a quietly sickened expression. 'Ugh, he's one of those kind...' He showed a small portion of sympathy for Blaine. 'Well, Sebastian's weakness is his sexual appetite. From what I gather, he's getting zilch from your boy,' Blaine paled but looked relieved to hear no one else had touched Kurt like that so far, 'and even then he's pretty demanding. You say Kurt's heart drives him? Well Sebastian's dick is the only thing at the wheel. It's why he and I got along so well. He can't resist good, tempting seduction.'

Blaine stared in awe. 'Kurt's a romantic – he'd never want to be with someone like that if he knew that's what he was.' Plans were already forming behind his eyes and Hunter saw it. They both grinned knowingly.

'And Sebastian finds all that romance bullshit pretentious. We just need to appeal to their weaknesses – you with Kurt's sentimental heart and me with Sebastian's desire for sex.'

Blaine's heart was pounding in excitement. He'd never admit to anyone else that he was seriously considering exploiting Kurt's feelings to get him back – _shit, I'd never admit I ever had this conversation in the first place!_ – but for once since the bombshell of finding out Kurt was in a new relationship had he felt an inkling of hope. Alone it would be almost impossible, and even with this scattered plan he'd get nowhere, but something about Hunter's eyes promised success. With him on the mission too, fired with the same possessive motivation, scaring Kurt back into his arms seemed doable. 'What if they start to suspect us of-'

Hunter shook his head. 'They won't.' For some reason that seemed trustworthy. 'So, are we partnering up for this waltz or not?'

Blaine bit his bottom lip, his insides at war. 'I want Kurt back...' he finally uttered. Hunter smirked, happy with that answer. He turned to leave but Blaine quickly grabbed his arm. 'Just to clarify,' he said seriously, 'I don't want Kurt to get hurt.' Hunter considered him and listened to what he was really saying. _I don't want Kurt to find out I'm the one hurting him._ 'I want him to be with me because deep down I know that's what he wants.' _I want him to be with me because that's where he fucking belongs._ 'I'm only doing this because I'm desperate and this is a last resort.' _I don't want to wait and see what happens. I need this now._

For a few long moments they stared at one another. Hunter nodded lightly. 'I understand.' Smirk firmly in place, Hunter turned on his heel and walked off stage. 'I'll be in touch real soon,' he called before exiting out the auditorium via a back door. Left on his own though feeling guilty and exposed on the big empty stage, Blaine licked his lips. His feet and hands anxious with restricted excitement, he did not allow his own smirk to creep onto his lips until he was safely back in his dressing room.

* * *

_Hey man, it was great seeing you a few weeks ago. Sorry I didn't get a chance to come say hi. To make it up to you, I'm sending you a couple of tickets for my show next week. Best seats in the house, I swear. I thought maybe you could bring Kurt since he loved it when he came before. No pressure, but I'd love to see you guys again and finally hear the story of how you got together though. _

_-Blaine_

'He sent us tickets?' Kurt asked, stunned. He held up the tickets and examined the details on it. Two seats together, front and centre – the best seats in the house. 'No trick?'

'Doesn't seem like it.' Sebastian frowned. Today he was covered head-to-toe with white paint like a toddler went to town doing hand prints on his face and clothes. Kurt sat safely across the back studio on the only clean table surface. He had come by at the end of his work after hearing Sebastian had received an out-of-the-blue letter from Blaine that day. The handwriting was definitely his ex boyfriends but Kurt could not see why he would invite them together to his show when it was more or less obvious he wanted Kurt back. Was Kurt wrong? 'Don't worry, I'll call him later tonight and tell him we can't make it.' Sebastian turned back to his canvas and began working his magic on it.

Kurt slammed the letter down, irritably saying 'No!'

Surprised, Sebastian looked back to him and frowned. 'What – you think one of us should go?'

'Not exactly,' Kurt strode towards him, stopping short of the pre-addressed space bubble Sebastian demanded to have when he was working. 'I say we both go. Like he requested.'

Sebastian scoffed, eyeing him critically. 'Are you serious? And walk right into his hands? He could be planning anything!'

'Stop dramatising this, he's not exactly going to kidnap us, is he?' Kurt locked his hands on his hips in an 'I'm willing to argue you into submission' stance. 'This is probably just a test he's setting up. He's daring us to come out in public somewhere where he's comfortable.' Kurt's tone was reasoning but his eyes told Sebastian he was not allowed to speak just yet. 'If we give him a rain check and stay away we're telling him we aren't ready to be exclusive. _Trust me_, we need to go to this.'

Sebastian huffed and chewed his lip as he tried to decide whether to dispute or not, glancing down at the tickets then back to Kurt. 'And that's the only reason why you want to go?'

Kurt jerked his head in confusion. 'What do you mean? What other reason would I have?'

'Never mind, forget it,' Sebastian replied hastily, before turning back to his canvas. 'Fine. We'll go. But I don't want to stay any longer than absolutely necessary. We say hello just as the curtain is going up and we leave right after we compliment the show, got it?'

Kurt nodded, placing the tickets safely back into the letter they came with. 'Agreed. Besides,' He smiled to himself, 'we don't want to rub our happiness in his face, do we?' Sebastian held back a chuckle and casually glanced back to watch Kurt stride away. There was a definite spring in his step.

* * *

That Friday evening was chilly to say the least. There was a definite frost in the air causing the theatre goers to hurry into the warmth the main foyer had to offer. It seemed it was a sold-out show, typical of a weekend performance though even when Kurt used to go during the week there were few seats empty. Blaine had landed himself a pretty sky-rocketing part, with critics claiming the show could become a Broadway classic in the making. Kurt had never felt prouder of his then-boyfriend as the show was very much carried on his talented shoulders. It was with an odd bitter-sweet notion in his heart that Kurt pushed through the crowd like an expert, pulling a disgruntled Sebastian behind him.

Sebastian had made it perfectly well known that he did not like musicals. Or plays. Or anything related to the theatre, for that matter, if he was not the one on the stage. Even as Kurt tried for the second time to describe the premise of the storyline his eyes glazed over and he absent-mindedly asked whether or not they sold scotch at the bar. Kurt gave up on trying to educate him.

As per Blaine's request, the two made their way to his dressing room first. The security personnel recognised Kurt and let him pass without question though they did stare when Kurt paused outside the room marked 'BLAINE ANDERSON'.

'You okay?' Sebastian murmured, noticing how the smaller man seemed to be giving himself some kind of pep talk. He did feel pity for him that night; it could not feel great knowing your old flame that still makes your heart ache will only be a matter of feet away from you for the next few hours. Blaine would probably touch him, too. A hug or a pat on the arm; that seemed Blaine's style. Tonight would be a lot easier on Sebastian and he planned on taking on a little extra of the responsibility of appearing as a couple since Kurt would no doubt be too self conscious and distracted to properly fulfil his part.

His concern was met with a shy smile as Kurt nodded. When he reached up to knock on the door, though, it suddenly flew open and there under the threshold was a half-naked Blaine. 'Oh!' Blaine said, apparently startled. 'You're both here – that's great!' Neither Sebastian or Kurt had time to react before Blaine threw his arms around Sebastian in a quick hug and then moved on to embrace Kurt tightly. Sebastian's stomach twisted in an unfamiliar fashion watching Blaine's hands snake all the way round Kurt's back to hold onto either side of his waist. Kurt was frozen with his chin tucking into Blaine's exposed collar, looking like he was in a horror movie yet also as if Christmas had come early. Blaine released him, his arms lingering as they slowly pulled away. Sebastian swallowed, subtly sliding his hand into Kurt's to coax him closer to him. 'I'm so glad you two could make it,' Blaine continued, wistful. 'I'm just finishing up, come in.'

Sebastian held Kurt's hand close to his hip and walked ahead of him. He couldn't quite explain the protectiveness he felt the need to demonstrate but Kurt thankfully let him lead. Blaine motioned for them to take a seat on a couch next to the dressing table. Awkward did not seem to cover it: Kurt had been on that couch more often than he cared to remember. He and Blaine made love on that couch several times too in spontaneous bursts of love-filled-lust before, during and after performances. Now he sat knee-to-knee with Sebastian who was unaware of the memories now flooding his mind. 'Are you sure you don't need privacy to get ready?' Sebastian asked innocently, avoiding looking directly at Blaine's bare chest.

Blaine snorted. 'Are you kidding? I've done this routine so often, it's nice having company again.' Once more, Kurt felt like he and Blaine were sharing some private joke that Sebastian was not privy to. Blaine was glancing at him with eyes glowing at the mere mental images of spreading Kurt's legs out on the table, back against the mirror just minutes before the curtains went up. Kurt took a few shaky breaths and looked down at his feet. Blaine gradually found his shirt and put it on though took his time in buttoning it up. 'I know this whole situation is a little...' he laughed, 'weird. But I really don't want it to be. I want to still be connected with you guys – especially you, Kurt.' Kurt looked up, surprised. Blaine smiled gently. 'We may not be together anymore but I still want to stay close. Friends. I want to know you're happy so that I can be happy.'

Sebastian gritted his teeth and forced a smile of his own. 'That's really nice of you,' He commented, hiding the fact well that he did not believe a work of it. 'Very mature and thoughtful. No point in throwing away all that care and,' _I guess I have to say it._ 'love just because it didn't work out.'

Blaine hummed in agreement, barely taking his eyes from Kurt. At last he slapped his legs and stood up. 'Sorry, I didn't realise the time and completely forgot you still need to get to your seats!' He politely brought them back out into the hall and gave shortcut directions to the seating areas. Sebastian made sure to swing an arm over Kurt's shoulders as they walked away. _Just to show you he's no longer yours, even with your shirt off..._

'That's the hardest part over,' Sebastian murmured to Kurt as they entered the centre stalls. Kurt was breathing hard in deep, measured intakes and nodded at his words. Sebastian steered him through the bodies of people and kept him close. This was a tough night for his shorter partner and he was determined to help as much as he could. He shuddered to think how he would have been feeling if he had to be stuck watching Hunter all n-

Kurt felt Sebastian's comforting grip on him disappear as they approached their designated row. He searched at both sides but the man was not there. He turned completely around and saw Sebastian standing a few feet back, his eyes wide and his mouth ajar in complete shock. Kurt rushed back and clicked his fingers in front of his eyes which were staring up ahead. 'Hey, what's wrong? Sebast-'

'What the hell is he doing here?' Sebastian asked in a voice small and weak.

Kurt followed his eye line to see what he was talking about. 'Who?'

Sebastian had become angry by now. His glaring eyes were solely focused on the socialite sitting by the only two empty seats in the area. _Hunter-fucking-Clarington, you little shit. _The bitterness inside his own head astonished even himself but he did not have time to think about how strong this sudden hatred sparked as he was clinging to the hope that perhaps he would not have to deal with the bastard if he could find somewhere else to go. Those were definitely their seats beside him and so Sebastian looked around for others not in use. _At this rate I'd even ask Kurt to split if there's only singles left, I just can't speak to him. Not yet._ However, Kurt's earlier observation of the show being sold out was devastatingly true. With no other option, Sebastian tried to accept the turn this night had just taken. Kurt was still staring at him in worried question. 'It seems like Blaine isn't the only 'old flame' featuring in our night.' He grumbled darkly.

Kurt's eyes widened and he scanned the rows of seats until finally seeing the only person who seemed to fit the bill. '_That's_ Hunter?' Kurt hissed, now understanding why the situation was even more disturbing than before. Sebastian nodded and appeared to be steeling himself. 'You...you don't think this was set up, do you?'

The taller man shook his head this time, not really paying attention. 'I'm not saying there isn't something deliberate here but if you mean between Blaine and Hunt then no. They've never met, not even in similar social circles. But something is going on. Someone must have told him we'd be here.' And with that he took in a deep breath and powered forward.

As if hearing them approach, the unwelcomed man sitting by their empty seats turned his head up and a vague look of surprise touched his face but it was fooling no one. 'Sebastian? Don't tell me you're here to see the show too,' His voice was deeper than Sebastian's or Blaine's, void of a lot of feeling which instantly made him highly unattractive to Kurt. Physically he was nothing to sneer at: his muscles were prominent and his jaw line was strong, making him strikingly similar to an _Action Man_ figurine. Kurt felt a twist in his stomach thinking that maybe if there wasn't any animosity between them, Hunter and Sebastian might have made a hot couple.

'What are you doing here?' Sebastian said cuttingly, getting straight to the point and causing Kurt to feel a little embarrassed at how rude he sounded.

Hunter frowned, an expression which also seemed like he was tired. 'This is the show with the biggest buzz in town. Why would I miss it?'

'You hate Broadway.' Sebastian did not miss a beat. He did indeed sound quite pissed off. 'You hate theatres. You think they're all pretentious wastes of valuable land assets.'

In response, Action Man grinned like a wolf and stood up to lean very close to his ex. 'They are. But I have a reputation to uphold, Vanilla, and when there's a new fad in this city I need to know what it is.' Sebastian did not look in any way satisfied with that answer but Hunter's eyes were now planted firmly on Kurt. There was an air of smugness in his tone as he looked the smaller boy up and down. 'And you must be the new beau.' He stated.

Kurt stretched out his hand and forced a kind smile. 'Kurt. Nice to meet you.' It really wasn't but Kurt was determined to withhold judgement for this man until he gave him a reason to dislike him.

'Cute.' Hunter chuckled at the hand and then turned away, leaving Kurt hanging. _Well, that did it. _Kurt thought darkly, his hand falling to his side. _What a bastard_.

The lights were dimming, giving Kurt the excuse to pull his 'boyfriend' down to the seat Hunter was presently not next to, taking the middle chair for himself. Hunter did not look at all happy with that and lay his arm down the stretch of their shared armrest. Kurt threw him a timid glare, partly hoping the darkness would hide that daring move. It wasn't a huge deal: Kurt was not bulky enough to require the extra room but even then Sebastian urged him over to his side to take full advantage of his armrest. Though childish, Kurt had the overwhelming urge to stick out his tongue at Hunter but managed to resist but instead nestled back into the comfortable plush chair and prepared himself to watch the first act. He had truly dreaded having to watch Blaine in all his talented glory dominate the stage, earning laughs and applauds from the crowd who all had no reason to think their star was anything less than perfect. However, the surprise twist of sitting by Hunter Clarington – the man he had learned so much about as some type of Casanova Bogeyman – did actually help distract Kurt from how wonderful Blaine was. About five minutes in, Sebastian began showing signs of restlessness and Kurt scooped up his hand in his to rub circles around his knuckles. Though it might have been a determined attempt to seem soothed by this for Hunter's sake, Sebastian did calm himself. From the corner of his eye, Kurt noticed Hunter frowning deeply. _Screw you. As far as you're concerned, he's mine._

Still, even with Sebastian's discomfort diverting some of Kurt's attention off the stage, Kurt's chest began to ache and his eyes watered on more than one occasion watching Blaine. He was almost convinced the raven haired beauty was throwing him some private smiles and eye-action, causing the air to become thick and difficult to breathe in. It was usually around those moments the hand he was holding would involuntarily grip tighter until Kurt felt he could breathe normally. At last, though, the intermission arrived and the house lights went up. People started speaking and moving around but Kurt and Sebastian remained quite still. Kurt might have questioned why the ever-confident Sebastian was so shaken by one person's presence but he understood: simply mentally prepping themselves to be in their ex's company would never be enough to prepare them for go-time. And to have it suddenly thrust upon you would have only made it worse.

Hunter stood up tall and stretched. 'A lot more entertaining than it sounded on paper, right?' He asked them – or perhaps just Sebastian, seeing as he did not even so much as glance at Kurt.

Sebastian muttered affirmatively and then stood up also. 'I'm gonna grab a beer at the bar,' He told Kurt, avoiding looking into anyone's eyes. 'Can I get you anything?'

Knowing Sebastian just needed some private time to compose himself, Kurt released his hand and delivered a supportive smile which accidently came out as a wince. 'I'll have whatever you're having,' He told him for ease. Sure, he had been looking forward to an appletini with lime but now was a time for solidarity. He would drink a beer for him. Sebastian nodded and turned to leave.

'And a dirty martini for me, if you can manage.' Hunter called before Sebastian could shuffle his way out the row. 'On the rocks preferably but you know I like it real dirty.' He winked and smirked at his own painfully obvious innuendo. Kurt turned completely in his seat to give the full-blown _'Ex-cuse me?'_ look, anger sparking in his belly. Michael wasn't even that obvious when he was chasing Blaine's tail around him, well, except when he was dry humping him into walls... Still, Kurt needed to get across that he did not find the joke amusing in the slightest. Sebastian seemed to scarper and Hunter watched whilst taking absolutely no notice of the glower he was receiving. As soon as his eye candy had left for the bar, Hunter settled back in his seat and pulled out his cell phone.

_Ugh, how rude..._Kurt sneered at him, but he was also a little relieved that he wouldn't need to make small talk now. He people-watched for a minute or so until curiosity got the better of him. Feigning an itchy neck, Kurt peered over the hulk-ish shoulders and saw that Hunter was texting. Kurt went to draw his eyes away but then he saw a familiar name on top of the screen. _Sebastian_. He was texting Sebastian. Kurt could not believe the nerve of this guy and couldn't decide whether to voice his distaste or try and read what he was texting. From his strained viewpoint he could see that previous messages that were visible were all from Hunter and there seemed to be no responses from the other. This particular text he was typing was long and riddled with ugly shorthand speech. He was pretty sure he saw the words 'sexy' and 'ass' more than once. The texting fingers suddenly paused over the letters and Kurt realised perhaps Hunter was aware of his audience. Quickly, Kurt looked away and pretended to be engrossed in the program sitting on his lap. Hunter's eyes burned into the back of his head for an uncomfortable length of time until it was broken by a loud yawn. Kurt glanced round and found Hunter had slipped his phone out of sight and was now leaning back, arms folded.

'And that main guy,' Hunter drawled out slowly, gazing out at the buzzing crowd around them. 'I forget his name; he's quite a looker, isn't he?'

After feeling Sebastian's clammy, cold-sweaty hand in his for the past hour, it seemed like now it was time for Kurt to feel uncomfortable. There was no way, as far as he was aware, for Hunter to know he and Blaine had once been together which only made it worse when Hunter finally looked down at him for confirmation. 'Yeah, h-he is, I guess.' Kurt said quietly.

Hunter made a face. 'You guess? There's no guessing about it, the guy belongs in Hollywood with a body like that.'

Heart sinking, Kurt just nodded. 'Mmm hmm.'

By the time Sebastian came back with two beers in one hand and a martini in the other Kurt was just seconds off coming after him. He understood more fully why Hunter unnerved his theatre date so much; the guy had the gaze and air of a deadly assassin. 'Thanks, babe,' Hunter said very quietly as he took his drink. Sebastian didn't look at him and instead just sat down and watched the empty stage. 'Mmm,' Hunter continued on to sip his martini, eyes closing over and his tongue flicking out to lick his lips. Kurt saw Sebastian's head instinctively turn up to him. 'Tastes almost as good as the ones they serve at _Pepper Docks_. Remember that night at _Pepper Docks_, Sebastian?' His eyes were slowly opening and giving smoulders. 'That was one crazy night in the backroom.'

It was beyond obvious that some type of memory was playing behind Sebastian's wide green eyes and from the dark blush which followed Kurt could only assume he had just been reminded of one of their more scandalous, steamy nights. Coughing faintly, Sebastian put the beer bottle to his mouth and kept it there until the lights began to dim.

When the second act got underway, Kurt was desperate to leave. Hunter's antics had made his blood boil and he was growing more and more frustrated at the rising tension between the three of them. Would Blaine notice through those glaring stage lights if they just...left? Maybe not. Still, they could not go anywhere without it seeming like they were running away from Hunter and that was something Kurt and Sebastian both knew they could not do. After all the effort used to come up with this fake relationship, it couldn't go to waste at such a pinnacle stage. If they got through tonight they would have accomplished something huge. Kurt drew all of his attention from the stage to the person sitting in front of him and counted the number of freckles on the bald spot of the elderly gentleman. Sebastian had the same idea as he was using the inside of Kurt's palm as a make-shift drumming area for his thumb. After a while Kurt even tried to play along by guessing what song Sebastian was thinking of. Though it hardly seemed physically possible, the second act dragged on even more than the first. It was such an entertaining play but by the time the cast were giving their final bows Kurt felt like wiping away beads of relief sweat from his forehead.

When the house lights went up again, Kurt was ready to take control of the situation before Hunter could set his lead. 'Hey, sweetheart?' He turned to Sebastian and blocked Hunter from their conversation. 'I'm feeling a headache come on – would you mind taking me home?' He pouted. 'I don't want to ruin your night but-'

Sebastian caught on quick and feigned real concern. 'Of course. C'mon, I'll call the car around.'

As his 'boyfriend' began collecting their coats, Kurt smiled and then threw a fleeting wave at Hunter. 'It was nice to meet you,' he said simply, and then accepted Sebastian's outstretched hand which gently pulled him out of the row and away from the intruder of their night. 'Did you see his face?' Kurt sniggered into Sebastian's arm as they exited the auditorium with a heavy flow of people. 'He is so jealous. Such a jerk, but I think making him see you leaving with someone else should have got him back.' Sebastian seemed immensely relieved to be away from his ex and laughed softly with him. The crowd hit a blockage near the only way out and Kurt looked off to the side to see restrooms. 'Can you hold on a sec?' Kurt motioned towards the men's door. 'I gotta go.'

Sebastian nodded and told him he would wait by the collection of telephones nearby. Rushing in so as to not keep Sebastian waiting, Kurt almost ran into the line for the urinals. _A line in the men's restroom? Really?_ So, he waited. Afterwards, he thoroughly washed his hands free from any public bathroom germs and hurried back out to find that the corridor had cleared a great deal but Sebastian was nowhere to be seen. Kurt checked around the telephone area, then the restrooms in case he had followed him in, then back out and around to the main foyer. Sebastian was gone. Worry entangled his heart. _What if he saw Hunter coming out and panicked? Would he have waited outside?_ He checked his cell but there were no messages or missed calls. 'Where are you?' Kurt asked, rapidly walking the length of the building and checking every nook and cranny there was. At last he decided to find the bar as there was every chance Sebastian found himself in need of a stiff drink. If he had, Kurt might have forgiven him for making him worry but right now his main goal was to find him and leave. _I just want to get out of here..._

Following the arrow boards handing from the ceiling, Kurt rounded into a new hall and then quickly jerked back behind the corner edge. Pressing his shoulder up against the wall, he peeked his head around the side so he could spy on the scene he had stumbled upon. Sebastian and Hunter were packed together tightly at the far side of the hall, almost tucked into the corner. At first glance, Kurt had felt sick thinking he had walked in on them kissing, but on closer inspection he realised that they were talking. And Sebastian looked very riled up.

'-said no! And another thing: you can't just send me messages like these. I have a fucking boyfriend now, Hunt, quit telling me about how hard your dick is!' Sebastian was hissing at the broader man who was all but pressing him against a wall.

Hunter did not look the least bit troubled. 'Well, I suppose I could send you photos if that's what you'd prefer,' His voice was dripping in some twisted notion of seduction. Kurt's anger flared up again. 'I just wanted you to know that I'm ready for you. Have you screwed anyone since we broke our thing off? Cause you seem kinda tense and I know _exactly_ how to solve that problem. You love it when I-'

Hunter's lips were lowering to Sebastian's ear but the artist roughly palmed him away. '_God_, you are such a motherfucker!' Sebastian was flushing dark now and even from his spot peering round the corner Kurt could see sweat on his forehead and panic in his eyes. He recognised it as a fear of his own self-control. _He's struggling..._ Suddenly Kurt felt an overwhelming sense of protectiveness over him, something which had never seemed possible. Hands were on Sebastian's hips now; Hunter was pulling him close and manoeuvring him right into the corner like a doll. 'Get off me, Hunt! I told you, I'm here with Kurt and he's the only one who can-'

'I know you want it, babe, don't try to deny-'

With fire in his eyes and a surge of energy powering him forward, Kurt stormed up and snapped '_Hey!_'

The utter alarm in both Sebastian and Hunter's faces when they turned to look at him almost made Kurt chicken out, but the anger would just not subside. 'Oh,' Hunter looked deflated but not ashamed. 'We were just-'

'Get,' Kurt began, practically snarling, 'your grubby, unkempt, disgusting hands _off_ of my boyfriend.' Hunter's eyes widened a fraction and he let out a snort of laughter but still he backed off. Kurt got himself in-between them fast wanting to create a barrier around Sebastian. Then, Kurt unleashed hell. 'Who the _hell_ do you think you are, huh?' He jeered, jabbing his finger into Hunter's rock-hard chest. 'You know what kind of people chase around their exes? Pathetic people who can't let go. And when their ex also happens to be in a committed relationship, that makes you a miserable, scrappy, meat-headed jackass and you should learn to grow up and stop treating people like they're your playthings.'

Hunter's eyes flashed dangerously. 'You better be careful with your _boyfriend_, Sebastian,' He warned, 'He's skating on very thin-'

'No.' Kurt cut him off abruptly, snapping his fingers and effectively stunning the towering male into silence. He placed both hands on his hips and stepped up to him, all the while forcing himself to ignore the very noticeable height difference. 'You don't get to talk to him. Sebastian is mine – not yours, and from now on you don't talk to him at all. You don't text him. You don't call him. You don't even _look_ at him, understand?' Heart pounding so hard it hurt, Kurt realised Hunter was stepping back away from him. He advanced further. 'Trust me, I am a bitch to have as an enemy and I am a hell of a lot smarter than you so do not test me unless you want your father to get an anonymous tip-off to test you for steroids!' And with that, Kurt folded his arms in confidence and arched a challenging eyebrow.

Hunter stared down at him incredulously. Lost for words, he stood with his mouth slightly ajar with his eyes occasionally glancing back to Sebastian. After a few moments of awkward gawking, he clenched his jaw and shoved on his coat. 'Little psycho bitch,' He muttered as he stormed away. Kurt did not relax his arms until he was entirely out of sight.

'Kurt...' Sebastian murmured behind him. Kurt turned, having almost forgotten he was even there. Sebastian's face was etched with utter shock. His lips formed a laughing smile as he shook his head in disbelief and pure awe. 'I...I can't believe you did that.'

Suddenly feeling very self-conscious of his outburst, Kurt bit his lip and buried his hands deep within his pockets. He realised he had let those thoughts and emotions from watching Blaine and Michael all those times surface in an over-the-top reaction. 'I'm sorry, I-I got lost in it-'

'Hey, don't apologise, man, that was some serious bitching you just delivered. I didn't know you had that kind of spirit in you!' Sebastian did look very impressed. He laughed and swung his arm over the smaller boy to give him a squeeze of assurance. 'Thanks for defending my honour, _honey_.'

'Uh, anytime?' A shy grin from Kurt's lips mixed well with his bright pink cheeks. It was a relief to know Sebastian wasn't mad; chances were he was moments off losing his cool too and he might have thought Kurt was belittling him by taking over but he just couldn't help it. His hands were shaking a little but he couldn't tell if it was leftover energy from his outburst or from his shot nerves from snapping at someone who was basically a stranger who could have knocked him out with one punch. 'I feel all jittery...'

Sebastian took his hands and helped steady them before pulling him towards the bar area. 'Let's get you a drink – something other than a beer. You deserve it after that.' He winked. The bar was full of customers looking for some after-show cocktails. Having been sat down at a middle table, Kurt watched patiently as his 'boyfriend' left to wait in line across the lounge. The young Vogue assistant giggled at himself getting all riled up like a child but it felt so good letting it out. Maybe if he had done something like that earlier he might not have lost Blaine? Instantly he saw Sebastian's face in his mind: _Stop missing him! He was a jackass to you; you shouldn't have needed to do something like that to safe a relationship. Blaine Anderson doesn't deserve you, K-_

'Kurt?'

The hair on the back of Kurt's neck stood up straight like soldiers being addressed by their commander. The Broadway star's voice was like a song enticing him to turn around in his seat to stare up at him. Freshly showered and wearing a simple jeans-and-t-shirt combo with hair still damp and hanging sexily over his eyes, Blaine offered a timid smile. The wind in Kurt's sails disappeared much like the air in his lungs. _Focus, Kurt!_ He beamed back, a little over the top but still socially acceptable. 'Blaine – excellent show tonight!' His voice sounded a little high to pass off as 'not nervous'.

Blaine saw right through his façade but kindly did not call him out on it. He took a step forward and glanced towards the bar; Sebastian had his back to them completely. 'Thanks, Kurt, I really appreciate you coming tonight and... Kurt?' He knelt down and placed an innocent hand on Kurt's knee. 'C-could I speak to you for a moment alone? Real quick, I swear.'

Kurt blinked. His heart rate was increasing at a ridiculous rate and his breathing was getting uneven. 'Uh, sure,' He nodded and motioned for him to take a seat next to him. Instead, Blaine took his hand and urged him away from the table. _Oh...I hadn't realised when you said 'alone' you meant 'away from all realms of Sebastian safety..._

Kurt threw quick looks over his shoulder as Blaine led him out through a STAFF ONLY door into a narrow, deserted corridor. Any question on how Hunter got Sebastian alone earlier now seemed to have an answer. Was this like a tag-your-ex game? Kurt admitted to himself that what he was doing was dumb. He was just as dumb as Sebastian had been. When the door was shut behind them, Blaine rounded on him and placed his firm hands on Kurt's upper arms and rubbed them warm. 'I just wanted to talk to you,' Blaine began, his voice low and soothing to Kurt's ears but terrifying to Kurt's common sense. _I need that fiery part of me back, like, kinda soon! Where is that guy?_ 'I feel like I have to hold back a lot with Sebastian around.' Kurt didn't say anything, unsure what was going on. Big hazel eyes draped in thick black lashes gazed into his. 'I have missed you, Kurt. I've missed just talking to you and seeing you every day-'

'I-I have a boyfriend now, Blaine.' Kurt swallowed hard because this was all getting too much. A month and a half ago these words would have made him break down in tears of joy but now they scared him. He felt his heart yearn for him to do one thing but his mind was only just keeping control. For now.

Blaine winced and bowed his head. 'I know. And I know it's all my fault: I made you want to leave because I was being such a clueless idiot.' He stared longingly at Kurt now and his hands were clasping his. 'I shouldn't have let anyone make you feel insecure. I think it was my own selfish need for attention since there's no one in the _world_ who compares to you. No one. But I wasn't considering your feelings and I see that now. Kurt, baby, you have to know I would never...ever put you through that again.' Those pleading eyes begged for forgiveness and Kurt was alarmed at how much of him was granting it. 'I love you. I've loved you ever since Dalton and I'll never stop. Please...I promise never to hurt you again.'

_Wow. I mean... After all this time, this is what I wanted. I lied before when I said I just wanted some kind of payback for the way he treated me but here it is: the chance to forget it all happened and be happy with Blaine again. I could move back into our home tonight. We could spend all of the weekend in bed just belonging to one another again. He'll promise never to let anyone touch him like Michael did – and he'll mean it! – and he'll never take those strong arms away from my body. Just kiss him. His lips are so dark and inviting, God, I missed how his eyes feel when they are looking at me like this. Please, Blaine, kiss me and take the choice away. It's not even a choice: I want you. _

Kurt opened his mouth, unwittingly leaning into Blaine. Those arms came up to hold him. Their body heat was rising. And yet...all Kurt could think about was Sebastian. He would be so disappointed in him and after all he had done for Kurt it seemed so unfair to be weak now. And there was something else too; Kurt wasn't sure why he was thinking of Blaine's hazel eyes shimmering into a wild green shade or why Blaine's hands running along his just felt...weird. Sebastian's fingers were longer and softer. For some reason that mattered. 'Blaine,' Kurt took a breath, his hand reaching back to subtly find the door handle behind him. 'Too little, too late.'

Blaine looked like he had been slapped in the face, something which both upset and amused Kurt as he turned on his heel and slid through to the lounge again. Thankfully Blaine did not follow; Kurt wasn't sure he could walk away from that face a second time. Sebastian was standing by the table he had sat Kurt at earlier and before he saw him coming the artist looked thoroughly worried as his head searched in every direction. Kurt offered an apologetic smile once Sebastian spotted him. The scene from before must have left some emotional residue on his face because the taller man immediately asked 'What's wrong? Did something happen?'

Kurt avoided his eyes and instead sat down and reached for one of the drinks sitting on their table. 'I'll tell you but promise we'll leave here as soon as these glasses are empty.'

* * *

Sebastian had listened to Kurt retell a slightly edited version of what had happened whilst he had been at the bar. The older boy's face hardened as the story progressed but he said nothing. Occasionally he shifted his seat closer to Kurt as if Blaine might pounce out from nowhere and steal Kurt off into the night. It made Kurt feel a little better knowing someone was being protective of him; it was like a real relationship, something he was sorely missing right now. Sebastian had then questioned how Kurt felt and nodded robotically when told it was one of the hardest choices he had ever made.

'But I'm committed to our plan,' Kurt had smiled, assuring him. Sebastian seemed to ease off after that.

True to his promise, Sebastian led Kurt out into the Broadway streets as soon as Kurt had emptied his glass. 'So, am I taking you back to your brother's place?' he asked lightly, opening the back seat door of his town car and stepping aside for Kurt to enter first.

A faint blush crept up onto Kurt's cheekbones at the gesture but he distracted himself by checking his watch. _Ten-forty_. 'Mmm,' he bit his lip. Finn and Rachel had planned a romantic night in after hearing of Kurt's theatre plans and it still seemed a little early to be disturbing them in their own home, even if he was technically living there too. 'I want to give them a little longer on their own – could you drop me off at Chandler's? He'll probably appreciate the company since Henry's out of town this w-'

The slamming of the car door in Kurt's very surprised face was met also with a deep frown from Sebastian. Kurt stared up at him. Had his request been rude? He then worried that he had overstepped a line by taking Sebastian's generosity with his car for granted. However, it seemed like that was not the case. 'Chandler's?' Sebastian repeated, 'You see him all the time – that is such a waste of an evening. I bet I could give you a better offer.'

Kurt grinned and tried to look sceptical. 'Oh, really?'

* * *

Sebastian's better offer, it turned out, was taking Kurt to a relatively unknown pizzeria with the most delicious slices of New York style pizza Kurt had ever tasted. Sebastian laughed as Kurt, who was in food heaven, swooned unabashed as they strolled through a park. At one point they sat on a bench and playfully argued over what the best 'original pizza' would consist of, then discussed what kind of food they would be if transformed by some type of witch or warlock. At some point during Sebastian's lengthy and semi-insulting argument as to why Kurt would be a butter-cream filled cupcake, Kurt was struck by one thought: this was not the first time they had spent alone time together and not the first time Kurt had found himself enjoying himself in his company. It couldn't exactly be a coincidence. It must really be true: Kurt actually got along with Sebastian Smythe. The anti-climactic revelation alarmed him but the smile wasn't shifting from his face. They continued talking about everything and nothing until their pizza slices were well and truly devoured and they wandered out of the park. Finn and Rachel's apartment only fifteen minutes away, Kurt insisted he could make his way home from there alone.

Sebastian lazily checked his watch. 'I have some energy to walk off.' He breezed, looking away from Kurt's amused gaze. 'I guess I could keep you company. I'll tell David to pick me up there.' Kurt began to teasingly insist that Sebastian really didn't have to do that if he really didn't want to, but a 'Be Quiet' hand was held up as Sebastian spoke to his driver on the phone. A smug grin took over Kurt's face but he said nothing else. They walked in comfortable silence most of the way, admiring the city nightlife of the lesser known New York streets. Their bumping shoulders soon ignited a short bump war between them until Kurt at last jumped on Sebastian's back and almost made them tumble into a parked car. Through snorts of laughter they both agreed on a truce.

About a block away from the apartment Sebastian suddenly stopped walking, his eyes now peering down the street they had just come from. Kurt drew close, worried that perhaps there was danger. 'What's wrong?' He asked.

Sebastian squinted, then smiled. 'Nothing.' He replied, turning and slinking an arm around Kurt's shoulder and guiding him further on up the street.

Kurt tried to look behind but the arm around him kept him moving so it was difficult. 'Sebastian, tell me what's wrong.'

'Nothing,' Sebastian insisted with a laugh, then pulled Kurt closer so he could snigger into his ear. 'We're being followed – Don't look! – I think it's paparazzi.'

Alarm bells went off in Kurt's head and he was desperate to turn around to see. In one glance he saw the car which was not-so-discreetly crawling up the road alongside them with a camera lens poking out the front passenger side window. 'Wait, why would paparazzi be following us?'

'You seem to keep forgetting,' Sebastian smirked down at him, 'You're dating Sebastian Smythe. I guess I should have warned you this would happen.'

Kurt hugged into his side so he could inconspicuously stare at the car from under his shoulder. 'Oh my god...' He whispered. 'I bet tomorrow your name will be all over the newspapers with our photos!'

'You say that like it's a bad thing,' Sebastian arched a brow. Kurt smiled knowingly; pictures of them walking home together certainly would be a big middle finger up to both Blaine and Hunter after their unpleasantness at the theatre. Then, Sebastian stopped them in the middle of the near-empty street. Kurt looked up at him in question to see the other man's smirk widen, wheels turning behind those mischievous eyes. 'Let's give them something to write about.' He murmured devilishly.

Kurt was left to wonder what he was thinking about for all of two seconds before the artist's arms wrapped securely around his waist and pulled him into his body. Kurt grabbed hold of his shoulders for balance but then he saw Sebastian's mouth dipping towards him and suddenly he lost sight of everything. Soft, velvety lips covered his in a kiss so pre-teenish that almost instantly they laughed into each other from how childish and weird it was.

They pulled away, still laughing into one another as their foreheads rested together. Kurt's eyes flickered up and met Sebastian's. _His eyes are like emeralds – like precious stones, so gorgeous and bright_. Kurt felt his blood run cold as he realised he was captivated and unable to look away. His laughing subsided quickly and made way for a stab of fear. Sebastian quietened too and then noticeably swallowed. Their foreheads rolled against one another clumsily, unable to actually part. Sebastian's eyes then tentatively glanced down to Kurt's lips again then back up, searching. They closed the gap between them again in a second kiss. This one was a great deal more hesitant. Closed mouths touched and gently coaxed each other open slightly. Kurt could feel the tip of the taller man's tongue lightly grace the corner of his mouth and he closed his lips over it in a soft bite. This seemed to ignite a new-found energy within Sebastian as he immediately cupped his face and pulled him in even closer, using this to break through in to explore Kurt's mouth more fully. Tongues finally met and it felt foreign but good.

_I'm kissing Sebastian. He's kissing me. This-This isn't how I thought it would feel_.

Unaware how it happened, Kurt found their lips suddenly apart and they were quietly panting against each other. Sebastian seemed just as surprised but recovered faster than Kurt did. He released Kurt's cheek and his hand slipped back into Kurt's loose grip. He then laughed, scratching the back of his neck whilst avoiding meeting the smaller man's eyes. 'I, uh, I think David has probably been waiting for us long enough,' He laughed, though there was little humour to be found in his statement. 'I think we should get going.'

Kurt nodded, swallowing hard himself. They continued up the rest of the way in silence. The car following them seemed to have taken all the shots they needed as it could not be seen following them when they approached Finn and Rachel's building. About thirty feet away, the town car was parked and David seemed to be reading in the front seat paying them zero attention. Kurt felt Sebastian let go of his hand and the cold night air made Kurt wish he hadn't. His heart pounded hard and heavy; he felt like he had messed something up. That last kiss had felt...well, to him it felt real. Hot. Inviting. But Sebastian did not seem to share that opinion.

Feeling cut up inside, Kurt dug deep into his pocket and fished out the keys to the apartment and bowed his head as he climbed up the small portion of stairs to the front door. He expected Sebastian to be backing away towards the car by now; however, when he turned to say goodbye he was startled to find the other man standing right beside him. He moved so he was trapping Kurt between himself and the door, though his stature was not threatening. It seemed almost nervous. Kurt gazed up at him, waiting for him to speak.

At last, Sebastian cleared his throat. 'I think it's important to...keep up appearances.' Before Kurt could ask what that meant, hands found their way to his waist and Sebastian dipped his head once again to capture his lips in a gentle, sweet kiss. Kurt's heart fluttered in alarm and instinctively he ran a hand up Sebastian's front and slid round to stroke the back of his neck. He felt the other man shiver from his touch.

They broke apart and for a few precious moments they were locked in each other's eyes and unable to shift away. Then a banging noise from a nearby apartment broke them out of their stupor and they stepped apart. 'G-Goodnight then,' Kurt managed out, taking many deep breaths to steady himself.

Sebastian nodded and did his best to stroll casually down to the sidewalk again. 'Goodnight, Kurt.' He glanced back when he was halfway to the car and found that Kurt had already let himself inside. At last he released the shuddering intake of air he had been holding in. His hands felt like they were quivering and his knees weak in a way he had never experienced before. He didn't like this new feeling at all.

David stepped out to meet him, looking thoroughly amused as he held the door open for his return. 'Not to speak out of turn, sir,' He chuckled, looking straight ahead. 'He's not the type of guy you usually go for.'

'Yeah, well perhaps there's a very good reason for that.' Sebastian replied shakily. He ducked into the back seat and pulled the car door shut himself so he could be alone. As David started up the car again, Sebastian's head rolled back onto his seat and he released a groan before rubbing his eyes hard. _What was that? What happened tonight?_ He was scared. Scared and confused. He wasn't supposed to feel anything like this – especially not for someone like Kurt Hummel.

Unbeknownst to him, the very object of his thoughts was also in a nervous state. Kurt watched through the window seeing the car pull away, then he promptly fell against a radiator. _Kurt, you idiot, why did you let this happen?_ He could not fool himself. He sat on the wooden floorboards for a very long time just thinking. Thinking and panicking.

* * *

A.N. Ahh my fingers hurt! Hope you enjoyed the glued together portions of this chapter and that the plot made up for the atrocious editing. Teaser: Feelings are both confronted and dealt with. Someone suggests Italian. One ex decides to visit Sebastian/Kurt when they are working – who is it? A dash of Chandler, and a Kurt/Sebastian scene which takes place in a bedroom. Not what you think! ;) Please review or PM, ask questions etc. Love you all!


	9. No Sleep and No Clothes

A.N. First, I am so glad people are enjoying the pace of this fic, I worry it might be too boring sometimes since I'm spending so long laying the foundations but I promise things are going to start going faster. I'm on the verge of starting another fic called 'The First Time' – the description is somewhere on my bio – that I'll be using in the same way as I'm using 'The Many Shadows of Blaine Anderson' which is that it will not be a main focus but just an extra dark!Blaine fic that I can update on a 'whenever' schedule as it's not necessarily a linear plot. Well, that's a lie but it will have time leaps which make it less cliffhangerly, more casual. I'll probably start it tomorrow or Friday but I also feel like those who have me on author alert must be so tired of me updating so if you'd rather I cooled off then tell me. Otherwise I'll start it before the weekend.

Also, to any American friends: for this fic (The Rebound Arrangement) I'm hoping to write a part around the Thanksgiving holiday season – something I've chickened out of in the past because I literally have no idea what normal Americans do for the holiday other than have a special dinner with family – so help me out by telling me some traditions you'd expect of someone like Kurt and Sebastian. Do people travel home for Thanksgiving to see family? Or is it not that big of a deal? What's the importance comparison between Thanksgiving and Christmas? I have an idea for Kurt but if it makes sense to put it as a Christmas thing then I'll do that. Thanks!

Replies (sorry, I got a lot I would like to answer...) :

DarkGreenForest4: Yeah, I must admit I felt a surge of pride for Kurt when writing his 'Hell to the no!' parts. To answer your question, as much as I like using Michael to rile Kurt and even Blaine up, I think he's more or less served his purpose. I'm not saying he won't be back but he's spoken of in this part and Blaine now realises if he wants Kurt back he needs to seriously keep well away from Michael. Nothing definite though!

I hate mosquitoes: Yup, Klainer at heart but enjoys well-written Kurtbastian. Don't worry, I was joking when I said I hoped for some KurtXSebXBlaine action in canon – it would not be good on screen! I adore TV Klaine, and I can't get enough of Sebastian. But the three do not belong together. Though I will say if there were to ever be a Glee spin off I would campaign for Klaine, Seb, Hunter, Chandler etc to be roommates in New York, with other Glee characters bouncing in and out with lots of shenanigans. And that is no lie! :P

IloveRemusnSirius: I love your sense of blackmail! I've got a lot of important stuff on my computer so I tried to update fast before you found a way of actually setting fire to it. How many days does each update buy me? :O

Daisy head: I agree with you 100%. Usually someone screws Kurt over and he is the one who overcomes hurt in order to forgive, but how is that fair? I think it's high time for Kurt to mess up a little. ;D

MrsMusicAddict: Actually, when I first wrote 'Hunter, you little shit!' I had Joey's voice in my head from AVPSY because he said it more like I imagined Sebastian sounding but then after reading your comment I realised it was Dylan who said the line originally! Kudos! And c'mon...(Darren's voice:)you love the teasers... ;) I hope! This part might be a let down after the last chapter but I swear there will be lots more Kurtbastian action coming up in chapter 10!

AngelTalion: I went to PM you back but it's disabled Just wanted to say I am _so_ using your 'wardrobe' idea in a future chapter, that's hilarious. And in my head, Kurt can eat whatever and never gain a pound 'cause he's that perfect. Though Sebastian and Kurt's sex drives will be addressed eventually! Seb is definitely missing it more but Kurt will have to admit his own needs. He's no angel. 

* * *

No Sleep and No Clothes 

* * *

Sunday morning brought about the usual routine in the apartment. Finn stayed in bed until noon but woke himself up around eleven to feast on Rachel's fry up breakfast. Kurt had barely slept the night before but unlike the times before it was not due to an over-sensitivity to the lumpy couch and more to do with the inner turmoil which remained after the two kisses he shared with Sebastian.

Rachel came into the living room with two mugs of coffee in preparation for her weekly catch-up with her best friend however upon seeing the circles around his eyes she was reluctant to hand over Kurt's mug. 'You know I don't want to sound rude, Kurt, but you're a wreck. Did you sleep last night?' She glanced guiltily down to the couch, thankful that she herself had a proper bed.

Kurt encouraged her to hand over the coffee, smiling weakly. 'Not really, but I'll make up the difference tonight.' He sipped his drink and pulled his blankets up around himself to make room for Rachel to sit.

'Crazy night?' She guessed, eyes sparkling. Kurt hummed, avoiding answering but it seemed Rachel did not need his input at all. She patted his knee with a strong grin. 'You know, I am super proud of you. When you and Blaine first split up you were a mess and you sort of became a recluse, only hanging out with Finn and I or Chandler. But recently you've been going out, putting yourself and your singleness out there. It's so brave and you look so much happier. So this,' She waggled her finger over Kurt's pale, tired face, 'this has gotta go.' Her grin widened and she squeezed his knee again. 'I want the happy Kurt to be here to stay.'

Kurt forced a smile but was relieved when their morning catch-up was put on hold as Finn called for some company. After inviting Kurt to help himself to all the food she left in the kitchen, Rachel swept herself away to spend what was left of the morning with her boyfriend. Kurt's stomach grumbled but he just had so much still to think about that hunger took a backseat.

Rachel had been worried about him, he knew that. Outside their apartment Kurt had put on a pathetic mask of capableness but Rachel and Finn had witnessed him at his weakest when the mask came off. Since seeing more of Sebastian, though, Kurt had noticed himself get a little brighter and he felt less guilty as he wasn't bringing the mood of the apartment down with depression anymore. The arrangement he and the artist agreed to meant that he spent more time out and his diary seemed less empty and more interesting. Of course, Kurt could not divulge his step brother or his girlfriend in _why_ this was the case as neither of them would have approved of his fake-dating, never mind fake-dating an old enemy for pitiful revenge. When asked, Kurt would pretend he was seeing new friends or checking out new bars so they wouldn't know where he was or, more importantly, who he was with.

Now, though, things seemed to be falling quite rapidly at the seams. All because of one kiss which started it all. Yes, Kurt was scared.

It had alarmed him to discover he undoubtedly felt something when Sebastian's lips were on his and he felt his hands on him just holding him tight. It was obvious to him now: Kurt had blindly got himself in deep, experiencing feelings he didn't think he'd ever have because he had gotten himself too invested in the sham of a relationship. Pulling his laptop up, Kurt clicked on the file positioned in the centre of his desktop screen marked 'Sebastian Smythe Photoshoot Photographs'. After throwing a cautious look behind him to make sure Rachel and Finn were still safely in their bedroom, he opened to the photos of himself and Sebastian together. Normally he didn't like viewing snaps of himself but it was undeniable that he looked happy with a strange glow. And Sebastian... Kurt was bewildered to actually acknowledge the fact that he did find him attractive. How could he not? He was aesthetically pleasing in practically every way! As was Blaine, but this attraction felt different. He couldn't deny that his heart fluttered with firework-worthy excitement being with the artist but instead of warmth at the realisation Kurt felt like criticising himself for the whole thing. He hadn't prepared for it and now he's gone and developed feelings for Sebastian – _romantic _feelings.

If it were only himself he had to worry about then perhaps he could have reasoned himself calm, but it wasn't. Kurt was well and truly scared analysing Sebastian's reaction from the night before; he had been shaken up just as bad as Kurt had been. _He'll drop me and our deal with the click of his fingers just because of those kisses._ And what if the other man now knew of Kurt's sentiments for him and made fun of him for it? No, Sebastian wouldn't do that; that was something teenage Dalton-boy Sebastian might have done. What would twenty-something, maturing Sebastian do? Kurt's heart fell. Sebastian would be cold and distant as if trying to chase Kurt away, wanting nothing more to do with him because the idiot had gone and become engrossed in their fake companionship. In fact... Kurt glanced at his phone sitting on the coffee table. Sebastian was probably seconds off calling him to dismiss him for good. He'll say something like 'I was thinking that maybe what we're doing is a little dumb and childish. It was fun but let's just call it all off now. Thanks.'

The phone rang with Kurt's eyes already pinned on it. He didn't need to move an inch to see that it was Sebastian's name on the screen. _Oh god..._Kurt took a shuddering breath and rubbed his face in misery. _Here it is: the phone call_. His first notion was to just ignore it. Sebastian didn't need to know that he wasn't already busy doing something else, or maybe the cell hadn't been switched off of silent mode after being at the theatre. Kurt wanted to look away and perhaps hide it under a cushion and try to get some sleep – getting some sleep might actually help him deal with the turnout. Yet, after arguing with himself a fair bit he finally bit the bullet and picked up the phone. He'd have to hear it eventually, and at least this way he got it over with. Stomach dreading it, he pressed 'accept'.

'Good morning,' Kurt started in a cheerful tone that he prayed sounded natural.

'_Morning_.' Sebastian replied. He sounded a little rugged but it could have been a dodgy reception. 'Sleep well?'

Kurt's fingers played with the side of the couch in an attempt to shift his nerves from his voice to his hands. 'I walked miles last night and went to bed with a stomach full of pizza – I was out like a light.' He lied, forcing out a laugh.

'_Oh_.' Was the reply. Kurt bit his lip; like he had suspected, Sebastian was sounding distant. Something had most definitely changed and any hope Kurt had that this was just a regular sarcastic phone call died.

Determined to keep the conversation away from the inevitable 'fake relationship break up' as long as possible, Kurt scrambled for things to say. 'I got an e mail from Isabella, by the way. She said she – and I quote – '_loved'_ the feature about you and it's in printing as we speak and will be on the website early next week.'

Sebastian laughed lightly. '_I'll be sure to tell my mom; she'll want to buy all the copies in a ten-mile radius.' _There was a crunching sound on his end of the line and Kurt realised Sebastian was on the move. _'Sorry. I'm heading up to the Hamptons right now. A collector invited me this morning to sign a deal on an upcoming project I'm working on.'_

'Oh wow,' Kurt smiled though no one else could see it. 'That sounds great!'

Sebastian did not sound as enthused. '_Sunday traffic there and back, Kurt, at this rate I'll be lucky to get home today. That's sort of why I was calling,'_ Kurt's heart began beating harder and he prepared himself for the worst. _'Are you free for dinner Monday night?'_

Stunned and blinking hard, Kurt stumbled over his own speech before finally uttering out a breathless 'Uh...yeah?'

'_Good. There's no way I could guarantee I'd be back in the city for tonight anyway, and I'm thinking Monday nights are quieter at the restaurant I want to go to. I'll pick you up at your place around seven.'_

Kurt was frozen under his blankets clutching himself right into the corner of the couch, the armrest digging into his back but he didn't notice. What was happening? Why was Sebastian asking him out to dinner? Initially Kurt wondered if maybe he just wanted to take him out to break up respectably in a grown-up environment, but for some reason it didn't seem very likely. Sebastian wouldn't drag it out; if he wanted to end their game he would have just said it, right? _What the hell is going on?_ His heart was pounding in a far different way now. Was this excitement? 'I, uh, I look forward to it.' Kurt cleared his throat and tried to sound casual. 'Why do you want to meet up?'

The pause which followed was long and mysterious. Sebastian might have hung up, it was so quiet. At last, Kurt heard an intake of breath. _'No reason. I just presumed you – like most – will be hungry by seven.'_

Kurt laughed lightly, less from humour and more from relief. 'I- Okay then. I will see you at seven. Enjoy the Hamptons.'

'_Alright, I'll try. For you.'_ Sebastian replied and then they both hung up.

Kurt sat still for five whole seconds then jumped to his feet. His mind was racing and his nerves were shot. His lack of sleep could not be felt as he paced back and forth, hands rubbing up his cheeks and into his hair. What even was that? The phone call had left more questions in its wake than it answered. Sebastian was both hot and cold, blunt and evasive. He was distant but had asked him out to dinner the next day. Kurt wanted nothing more in that moment than to just get a glimpse of what was going on inside that ex-Warbler's head but such a feat was impossible. Instead, he just dove into the kitchen to take a plate of Rachel's 'breakfast for all!' range and strived to wrestle the stupid grin off his face. 

* * *

The traffic jam which had halted Sebastian's progress on the road eased up and at last he could drive again. He was glad he had been stuck in the one place for as long as he had been because it had forced him to call Kurt – something he had been avoiding doing, making excuses not to. He felt like a weight had been lifted and it felt pretty good.

As he sped along past the slower Sunday drivers, he chewed on his bottom lip. The night before, after getting home, had been one of the longest nights of his life. He hadn't sleep at all, his brain running at a thousand thoughts every millisecond and his hands, arms and legs had been practically vibrating from anxious energy. His thoughts never strayed from Kurt. Confusion overtook him until sometime between three-thirty and four AM he had been struck by the realisation that he had truly enjoyed kissing Kurt. Stunned to the core, he also found that the happiest he had been in a very long time was when he and his pretend boyfriend were together – more specifically, when they were alone. Kurt made him laugh by doing or saying next to nothing. He showed genuine interest in him and remembered little flippant comments that others would have overlooked. Not only that, for a guy who was 'only an assistant', he was so much more intriguing than anyone else Sebastian knew in the city. Or anywhere, if he thought about it. Kurt made him happy.

Of course, true to his nature, Sebastian instantly rolled over in his bed once he had apprehended this revelation to text Kurt to let him know their deal was off. He didn't want to feel like this and he needed to cut ties there and then. However, after typing out the message in full and bringing his finger over to hover above the 'send' button, he decided that the 'break up via text' method (_though it isn't really a 'break up' if you think about it..._) was cowardly and spineless – something that teenagers and gutless adults do. Sebastian Smythe was self-assured and assertive; he knew he had to tell Kurt in person. Had that been the last he thought about it that night he might have garnered at least a couple of hours of rest before morning, but it wasn't.

_I'm not spineless and cowardly..._ he had thought, eyebrows furrowing as he stared up at his high ceiling. _But turning away from something you obviously want...what was that?_ Pathetic, he knew. Stupid. Something Sebastian Smythe prided himself on being nothing like, so he questioned why ending his deal with Kurt and vowing to stop seeing him wasn't making him a chicken.

He had to admit to himself that the thought of actually being with Kurt scared the shit out of him. Kurt was... _Crap, what's the word_? Sebastian struggled but the simple fact was that he never for a moment considered Kurt to be for someone like him. They were on opposite sides of the love spectrum, Kurt in his world of puppy dog romance and Sebastian with his realistic expectations and thirst for the more wicked palates the universe had to offer. But there he was: lying awake with six AM closing in on him thinking about how soft those lips were, the aroma of sweetness which had clouded his nostrils as his tongue first met Kurt's. And how right it felt having that body so near to his.

Sebastian had done some pretty dumb stuff in the past and had shot himself in the foot more often than he cared to admit, but he was resolved not to make this choice a repeat of before. Sebastian was self-assured, always had been. That was why, after standing in his shower for over thirty minutes before remembering to actually wash, he made the final decision: he would not run from this. He clearly had feelings for Kurt and it was very un-Smythe to give up on something his heart wanted. And right now, it wanted Kurt Hummel.

At around eight that morning he had received a call from the collector in the Hamptons requesting his company to finally sign a deal they had been playing with for weeks, and he agreed to go so that he could focus on more important things after. And now, after speaking with Kurt over the phone, Sebastian made a mental note to contact the owner of his favourite restaurant in the city as soon as he stopped driving in order to secure the best table they had. After all, in his opinion, this was his first date with Kurt Hummel. 

* * *

'Ohmygod – Ohmygod – Ohmygod!'

'Chandler, please shut up,' Kurt tried to clamp his hand over the blonde's mouth but it did practically nothing to stifle his annoying and worryingly shriek voice.

'Kurt, oh my _God!_' Chandler stood up from his perch on Kurt's desk so fast it almost sent Kurt off his chair in alarm. Looking torn between disbelief and pure joy, Chandler took his friend by the shoulders. 'He's _totally_ falling for you!'

'Don't be ridiculous,' Kurt dismissed him with a wave of his hand, though the smile on his face remained strong. He turned back to his Monday morning workload and sorted through the piles, shrugging. 'He'll probably call to cancel, anyway. Sebastian likes to get a head start on his early-week pieces.' Just then his cell phone buzzed in his pocket. It was Sebastian – _seriously, this guy must have a sixth sense when it comes to people talking about him!_ – and Kurt barely had a chance to read the top line of the text before Chandler snatched it out of his hands.

' 'Seven still good?',' Chandler read aloud, batting away the hands which were reaching for him, ' 'I got reservations at _Roberto's_ since I figure only tasteless, whiny princesses don't like Italian food. You aren't a tasteless, whiny princess, are you?' Oh my god, Kurt, he put a winky face! He's so flirting with you!' He cried, then followed it up with an excited cheer. 'Flirty texts, reservations at one of the best places in town – how can you deny that he's _totally_ into you?'

Kurt's cheeks flushed red and he finally managed to grab his phone back. 'You are getting way ahead of yourself, Chan. It's just dinner-'

'Oh yeah?' Chandler cut in prissily as he placed both hands on his hips. 'If that's true then why are you looking like a little kid who's just been told they're going to Disneyland? You could set off fireworks with the light in your eyes, hun.'

'Well, that just sound dangerous.' Both Kurt and Chandler froze. They stared at one another until they turned in unison to the person who had just rounded into Kurt's office and joined the conversation. Dressed in his Dalton-style, prep sweatshirt and chinos, Blaine looked like the dapper boy who had held Kurt's hand when they journeyed to New York together just a few short years ago. His very presence, though, stole Kurt's ability to grasp the situation as it was so unexpected. _How much had he heard?_ Blaine smiled apologetically. 'Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt.'

'Oh really? You didn't?' Chandler retorted dryly.

But Blaine wasn't looking at him; his eyes were on Kurt. 'Blaine...' Kurt managed to smile back, but it was hard to know what to say when the last they spoke Kurt had rejected Blaine's advances and fled back to his 'boyfriend'. 'What, uh, what are you doing here?'

Blaine nervously walked forward and initially did not seem to want to answer the question. '_Roberto's_, huh? Fancy place; Sebastian has good taste.' He laughed faintly. 'Special occasion?'

Before Kurt could even begin to think of a response, Chandler stood up between them and gave Blaine a perfected up-down-bitch look. 'Sebastian doesn't need a special occasion because he knows Kurt is worth it.' His snarkiness was positively embarrassing and Kurt hushed him quickly and hit him out the way.

Blaine also blushed but succeeded in bypassing the awkward insinuation by turning all his attention back to Kurt, grinning incessantly so Kurt was privately aware he was only pretending to be happy for him for Kurt's sake. 'Sounds so, so great. I'm glad to see you happy.' He nodded, then cleared his throat. 'I was wondering, actually, if I could maybe speak to you?' He glanced at Chandler before adding 'Alone...in private?'

Chandler looked ready to verbally knock him out of the office but Kurt's heart was beginning to pity his ex-soulmate. Chandler was brushed aside as Kurt gathered up a couple of pieces of paper. 'Sure, you can walk me down to the prop department if you want.'

Blaine nodded again, this time with more vigour as he was then able to finally wave Chandler goodbye and lead Kurt away. Kurt glanced back to his best friend. _If looks could kill..._

'Wow, I never thought I'd see the day Chandler diss me,' Blaine chuckled, though Kurt could tell he was saddened by it.

Leading the way across to the stairwell, Kurt threw him a wincing look of sympathy. 'Don't worry about it. This is what happens when people break up; people choose sides and after they've chosen they have to always support their team – unless you're Chandler, in which case you turn all your hate engines on and bitch them out.' Blaine smiled and then held a door open for him. They reached the stairs and began walking down. Kurt bit his lip and then drew on the bravery within. 'It...probably didn't help when he saw you and Michael at the gallery that night...'

Blaine paused in his stride and then gently pulled on Kurt's arm to stop him mid-way down the steps. 'Listen, Kurt, about Michael-' Kurt made to interrupt, insisting he doesn't need to explain himself, but Blaine spoke over him. 'No-no, I know you don't necessarily need to hear it but I just wanted you to know that despite how it looked, nothing happened.' Kurt held his tongue, wanting to disagree. 'I guess, after you left...after making those accusations about us, I stupidly figured maybe you were right about me and Michael having some undercurrent chemistry. So...when I really felt I was missing you I decided to test the theory. But I promise you,' His voice was now very firm and adamant, 'I felt nothing when with Michael, and aside from one brief goodnight kiss on the cheek we didn't do anything.' Kurt searched Blaine's eyes but they were simply filled with sorrow and truth. He didn't want to admit that perhaps he got it all wrong.

Still feeling guilt ridden and confused, Kurt swallowed quickly and asked 'Why did you come here today, Blaine?'

Blaine's lips parted then pressed together making it seem like he might be close to tears. His gaze was of pure misery and when he shrugged it seemed like he was shrugging away everything he had. 'I missed you.' He said simply. 'It was...beyond dumb, what I did the other night after the show. I was just so desperate to see you and all those feelings I've been holding in since we split up just rushed at me.' He took hold of Kurt's hand and held it tight. 'I truly didn't mean to insult you or Sebastian, or downplay your relationship. I was so embarrassed of myself when you left. I-I just need you to stay in my life, Kurt. If I'm losing you as a boyfriend then at least stay as a friend.'

It broke Kurt's heart to witness Blaine almost pleading with him. There were unshed tears in his eyes and desperation in his demeanour which Kurt wasn't sure he had ever seen before in their romantic history. Kurt's throat felt stuck and he took a few deep breaths to keep his own crying at bay. He couldn't lose composure now and undo all the work he had been putting in to appear strong and resilient. He had to turn away and hurry down to the next level to the prop department. 'I-I don't think that's such a good idea, Blaine,' he said, taking advantage of the fact Blaine was now behind him and could not see his struggling face. 'I'm not sure either of us would find it very comfortable, I mean, dating new people and having all that history-'

'It's _because_ of the history, Kurt!' Blaine argued, catching up to him and side-stepping along so that he was as close as possible to Kurt when they finally reached the large room vacant of everything but shelves and shelves of seemingly random objects. Blaine's hands were on his lower back and torso urging him to stop and look to him, which he eventually did. 'We were together for years. We lived together for years. I know everything about you and you know everything about me! I'd be lost without you.' _Please stop talking, Blaine, I think I'm going to cry and I cannot let you break me down like that – Where is everyone? Why is today the only day no one else is in the frickin' props department?_ Blaine put both hands on his shoulders and held him in place in front of him, forcing Kurt to look into his eyes. 'We can't just go from that to...nothing. I feel like I've lost you in every possible way and-and I can't even think straight. I don't even want to try calling you in case Sebastian answers and gets the wrong idea.'

Kurt pushed himself out of his grasp and made himself think about the task at hand. Isabella asked him to fetch a top hat for one of the upstairs models. _Top hat, top hat, top hat._ And just like that, it appeared in front of him. Now with nothing else to distract him, he shakily replied 'I-I need to think about it, Blaine. I don't even know if I can be around you as just a friend again.'

He turned back towards the department door but on his way down the aisle of shelves, Blaine stepped in front of him and effectively blocked his path. Kurt issued a troubled look and tried to bypass him but Blaine put up both arms to keep him from advancing past. 'I get that.' Blaine uttered. His warm hazel eyes stared deep into Kurt's and locked him in place. Kurt held the papers and top hat in his hands against his chest as a form of...protection. 'Lunch.'

'I...what?' Kurt asked blankly.

'Are you free for lunch?' Blaine clarified, sounding a little more conversational yet it was clear it was a follow-on from Kurt's doubts. 'Nothing special, just an innocent lunch and I'll prove it to you that we can go back to being good friends again, like we were before.'

The other man looked positively pained to Kurt which made it all the more difficult to give a flat out no. 'Blaine, I...' Nothing came to mind. 'I-I can't do today. Another time. I-I was planning on working through my lunch today so I could leave a little early for...' He paused, biting his tongue.

Blaine watched him and then understood. 'For your date night with Sebastian.' He finished, his tone almost cracking. Kurt had never felt so awful in his life, seeing that face crumble. He wished he could just forget it all and hug and hold him, tell him that _of course_ they could still be friends – hell, best friends! But those notions of anguish soon faded when he noticed Blaine's arms were still trapping him against a shelf. When had Blaine's body come so close to his? Why was he looking at him like that? Suddenly very nervous being in the other man's company alone, Kurt drew himself in. Blaine stared at him for a few long seconds but at last nodded. 'I understand.' And then he pulled Kurt into a tight embraced; a goodbye hug, it seemed. Kurt let his own arms come up and wrap around Blaine's upper body, trying hard to tell himself it was just because he pitied him that he was being so friendly. Blaine's hold tightened and then Kurt's did too. The embrace was a whirlwind of unspoken emotions and needs and Kurt grew desperately aware that he had to let go now. _Now, for God's sake, Kurt!_ He froze when he felt the familiar sensation of lips murmuring into his ear. 'I hope you have a wonderful night, Kurt.' Blaine's voice was low, thick and rough and caused a ripple of shivers throughout Kurt's unprepared frame. A hot, firm body pressed up against his and visions became blurry. 'I'll come see you very soon.'

When Kurt finally got back to his office alone, Chandler was waiting for him. Arms folded tight and his stance rigid, the blonde frowned in mighty disapproval. 

* * *

It was safe to say that the rest of Kurt's afternoon was spent dealing with his Blaine-induced nerves. His best friend's accusing stares did nothing to ease his troubled mind. However, as he began clearing his desk up at finishing time and heading down and out to the street, those nerves for Blaine transferred to his thoughts of Sebastian and the night ahead.

Kurt had been apprehensive of meeting up with Sebastian before, especially in those first couple of occasions after making their deal but those were mainly due to his minor fear of the other man resorting to impressively cutting name calling or being laughed at. This night, however, Kurt was just plain anxious over spending time with him.

His worries and woes could have been summarised in one simple question: _Oh God...what will I wear?_

Thankfully Rachel and Finn went out for the evening around five-thirty, leaving Kurt alone to stress out over various outfits and match-ups. All his clothes – which had been criminally stored in suitcases and cardboard boxes by the television set – were strewn across the living room. Pants hung over furniture and shirts and t shirts were smoothed out in uneven spirals on the wooden floorboards. Shoes leaned up against the walls and belts were hanging out with the coats in the kitchen. Kurt had trouble deciding what to wear at the best of times, but there was an intense pressure on him that night and it did not help he was without the precious storage space of a wardrobe. _How did people even dress themselves in the Stone Age?_

By ten-to-seven, Kurt was almost in tears. He had tried on every article of clothing he owned at least four times each and it seemed like the world of fashion had decided he was not going to find anything which went with his body. Skin hot and mind racing, he defeatedly answered Sebastian's call when his phone rang.

'_I'll be at your apartment in a couple of minutes. You ready to go?'_ Sebastian asked breezily, unaware of the disaster of a situation Kurt was currently in the midst of.

'No,' Kurt didn't mean to moan out in despair but he couldn't help it. 'I'm not ready. I've nothing to wear!'

There was a pause on the phone. Then Sebastian answered. _'Uh...what?'_

Kurt walked around the living room and pathetically tore his blanket off the couch and threw it into a nearby cupboard. 'I have nothing to wear – I've gone through my stuff, like, a thousand times and I can't find a-anything-!' Close to hyperventilating, Kurt collapsed on the floor and slumped forward.

'_Are you being serious?'_ Sebastian asked in utter disbelief. _'You're freaking out because of clothes?'_

'Yes, okay?' Kurt sniffed, feeling ashamed. 'I work in fashion and I am freaking out because I have no clothes to wear.'

Fully expecting a judgemental put-down, Kurt found himself very surprised and annoyed to hear Sebastian chuckle on the other end of the line. _'Alright, alright. I'll be up in a second. Hang tight, Princess, your hero is climbing up your tower.'_ And with that, Sebastian hung up.

True to his word, not two minutes after placing the cell back on the coffee table Kurt heard knocking on the front door. Sebastian strode in and did not even glance at Kurt – who was visibly stressed out and his hair wasn't even styled yet: _Oh no..._ – and headed straight to the array of scattered clothes. He knelt down and picked up a few things, then moved on and traded some articles of clothing in his hands for others. Kurt hung back by the doorway and watched, feeling like his belongings were being judged. _I hope he knows that they would all look so much better if there were places to adequately display them..._

At last, Sebastian stood up and rounded back on Kurt. He smirked, offering some things for Kurt to take. 'Put these on.' He ordered, leaving no room for arguing.

Kurt took them and headed towards the bathroom to change. As he approached the hallway, though, he realised something. He turned back to the artist. 'Uh, you only gave me shoes and pants.' He stated.

The smirk on Sebastian's face widened. 'I know. I need to see what they look like on before I choose a shirt for you.' He explained, though it was not a decent enough excuse to put Kurt's heart-rate back down to a reasonable level. Kurt put on the suede shoes and black fitted pants first before removing the top he had on already. Feeling very apprehensive and self conscious, he sidestepped out the bathroom and tip-toed down the hall. Sebastian was sitting on the couch looking through a discarded magazine but he looked up as Kurt awkwardly came in. Shy and half naked, Kurt wrapped his arms around his bare chest and in response Sebastian laughed. 'Why so bashful, Kurt?' He asked, standing up and circling the smaller man for a full view.

'Oh, I don't know,' Kurt replied sarcastically, skin flushing dark pink. 'maybe because I can count the number of people who had seen me naked on one hand, two of those people being my parents...'

Sebastian sniggered and stepped up behind him placing his hands gently on his bare shoulders. 'Cute, real cute.' He murmured, turning him around to face him. 'But it's time to stop playing the part of the adorable prude. C'mere.' He pulled him into the centre of the room and circled him again, eyes taking in his legs and chest shamelessly. 'It's also time for you to stop trying so hard to make fashion statements; sometimes the most simple look is the most flattering.' And with that he held up a dark green shirt. He turned Kurt again, this time to face his full-length mirror in the corner of the room and helped him put the shirt on and buttoned the bottom sections as Kurt worked on the top. When they were done, Sebastian smoothed out his shoulders, arms and sides and tucked in some stray parts at his back. Kurt found himself distracted by the other's hands until at last he remembered to examine himself in the mirror. As much as he hated to admit it, the dress shoes, black fitted pants and shirt did complement each other in a beautifully understated ensemble type of way. The shirt especially brought out the natural richness of his hair colour, which was normally drab, and his skin glowed as a result. But then there was something else he noticed. He twirled round fast and stared blatantly at the man behind him. Alarmed, Sebastian took a step back. 'What is it? What's wrong?' He asked, put out by Kurt's sudden weirdness.

Kurt simply responded with 'The shirt...it's the same shade of green as your eyes.'

It was such an innocent observation and one that seemed to amuse Kurt more than anything. Sebastian blinked hard in surprise and then it was his turn to blush a little. He playfully shoved Kurt a little and smiled. 'Shut up and finish getting ready or I'm leaving without you.' 

* * *

A.N. Another chapter over! I hope the pacing is okay and that there's enough to enjoy in these updates. The next chapter will simply be the date itself, nothing more and nothing less, and I'll hopefully get that done within the next week. Not sure how long it will be but I want to keep it as a stand-alone update because I feel what follows will be sort of messy... Teaser: Hudson River, churros, chocolate fight, _licking_ (perhaps not what you think), and maybe even a little proposal (again, maybe not what you think...). Please review or PM, tell me what you do at Thanksgiving as well!


	10. Warmth of a Night

A.N. Okay, first off, thank you for the heaps of info regarding Thanksgiving! I've managed to put together a whole chapter around it which will span from the evening before until the end of 'Black Friday' – something I had heard of in the past vaguely but had no real idea what it was other than it was something completely different to the 'Black Friday' we learned about in history class here in the UK. :P Phew! So I owe you guys so much for helping me. I can't wait to write it. So this here is the date chapter: Kurt and Sebastian's first proper date which does not involve fooling anyone into thinking they are a couple. I had intended to include a snippet of Blaine/Hunter pretty much encroaching and spying on their evening but I decided it was simpler to just concentrate on our couple and maybe include alternate views later so as not to be distracted from the...progress made in this update. =D

Allow me to briefly rant. I received a PM from someone (I will not disclose the name because that would be very nasty of me and I don't view myself as a nasty person) regarding the last chapter of this story who said the following: I wish I could enjoy this fic but you have some serious language problems. Don't you have spell check? Your chapter had so many mistakes I just gave up on it. If English isn't your first language then get a beta. Your welcome.' And with this message came a list of my 'spelling errors', such as 'colour' instead of 'color' and 'realise' instead of 'realize'. Can anyone guess where I'm going with this? Now, I update very, very late at night where I live (Scotland, UK) because I like writing at night when my home is quiet but that does mean when it comes to proofreading I sometimes slip up because I am so tired. However, English is my first language. I am a university graduate of English and Linguistics. Writing is something I have a huge passion, and I have spent years adapting my writing style to something which feels comfortable to me and typically grammar and spelling is not something I struggle with. Also, like most, I do work with a spell checker and if I'm ever in doubt I look it up. I am not saying my writing is perfect by any means but the person (if they have come back to read this) should know that all the mistakes they listed were all based on British/American differences and not actually errors. I am British and therefore I use British English spellings – the exceptions being when my US characters are speaking, in which case I strive to use American versions (e.g. 'mom' instead of 'mum') because that seems appropriate. I'll say right now that a good dose of my readers are from the States and I'm willing to bet they know what's happened when they get to 'oddities' – the same way I do when I read Harry Potter (set in Britain) fanfics and find it riddled with Americanisms: I might notice but I don't care! And if it really is that out of place, just laugh it off – as I did when I read one HP fic in which Ron pats Hermione's 'fanny' in the middle of the Great Hall. Hil-arious! I still laugh when I think about it. To the person who sent that message, whether your intentions were good or not, you sounded like a right prat. And yes, that's a British word too. :P Everyone else – you are supermegafoxyawesome. ;)

(Great, now I feel the pressure to make zero mistakes in this chapter as if to prove myself. )

Okay, replies!

IloveRemusnSirius: I comply! I fear your PC-burning ways, so I surrender this chapter!

Gleek10660: I have to be honest and admit I have been toying with the idea of throwing in some dark!Blaine. Before writing the first chapter I plotted out some story routes and one version had a pretty nasty scene involving Hunter and Blaine trapping Chandler and another in which Blaine gets forceful with Kurt in response to rejection. I'm not sure if they exactly fit in with the way this fic is turning out but I have the scenes on standby in case people are looking for it! And in the next chapter Blaine will do something sort-of nasty to upset Sebastian in his gallery, showing some true colours. I can't stand it when main characters dance around the issue, denying their feelings for no real reason, so I decided early on that Kurt and Sebastian would be pretty straight up with themselves. Obviously, they aren't necessarily comfortable but then that's part of the fun. :P My plot bunnies are hopping like crazy over here!

IceQueenRia: Chandler is so much fun to write for – I may do a spin-off fic of only him and Henry, with Henry unable to get one word in edgewise. I agree, you don't generally hear of exes staying friends even when they try really hard to. Blaine is only saying this 'Lets stay friends!' thing because he needs Kurt to stay in his loop so he can win him back, not because he'd be happy just having him as a friend. But he's a good little faker haha. Woo – a fellow Brit! :D

I am so sorry it takes so long to get to the chapter – please enjoy and review! 

* * *

Warmth of a Night 

* * *

'Mmm,' Kurt let his head fall back as he swallowed the last of his lasagne. The quality of his meal had been exquisite; the best Kurt could remember having, though it was bound to be considering the cost. _This is Sebastian's treat, don't depress yourself by thinking about how you couldn't afford to eat out at this place every week. _Speaking of Sebastian, the other man sat back in his chair watching in amusement. 'What?' Kurt asked in an attempt to sound prissy though finding it hard to care when his stomach was so happy.

Sebastian shrugged and his smile grew coy. 'Nothing. I guess I just always imagined you to be a salad eater, watching your figure like those other fashion divas.

His bottom lip protruding somewhat, Kurt glanced down to his belly to see if it was podgy. It was not. Kurt was not in the most athletic shape of his life but he kept his waistline praisable. Still, he gave a half-serious sneer. 'So I'm not a leaf-eating rabbit; sorry to disappoint.'

'I didn't say I was disappointed.' Sebastian replied with an entertained glint in his eyes. It was then Kurt noticed that his date for the evening actually seemed both impressed and relieved. Perhaps life in the rich 'fast lane' had thrown one too many picky eaters Sebastian's way?

Kurt folded up his napkin and matched his smile. 'Well, would it disappoint you to know that I am also quite the dessert connoisseur?' With renewed excitement, Kurt picked up the dessert menu and began looking for something delicious. _How am I supposed to choose between all these...odd sounding sweets? What the hell is Sachertorte?_

_SNAP!_

'Oh!' Kurt jerked back in surprise when the menu shut sharply within his hands, inches off taking his nose with it, before being stolen away. 'Hey! I wasn't finished reading!'

Sebastian placed the menu at the side of his plate and clasped both hands in front of his face so he could rest his chin on them. 'We're not getting dessert here.' He stated simply. Kurt sat stunned until he recovered enough to glare. The last time someone tried to dictate what a Hummel boy had for dessert there was cheesecake thrown and Finn had to wash his eye free from strawberry syrup. Before Kurt could relay this particular fact, however, Sebastian had motioned to the waiter for the bill. 'Trust me, the only great things they do here is ice cream and I'm of the strong opinion you should only eat ice cream in the summer.'

'Well, I disagree.' Kurt pouted. 'Can't I at least look before you have us hunt all over town for something else?' But Sebastian was resolved in his plan. He paid the bill and left a generous tip before leading his partner out of the restaurant into the night. 'Okay, at least tell me what we left a perfectly cosy Italian place to look for?'

Their car was waiting down the street and Sebastian did the honours of opening the door for Kurt to enter. 'I know exactly where we're going, Princess, calm down. I happen to have secret intel as to where to find the best churros and hot chocolate New York has to offer, down by the Hudson.'

Kurt wrinkled his nose. 'Churros and chocolate?' He repeated. It wasn't his favourite but he supposed it was a more appropriate after-dinner treat on a wintery night like this. He sighed and climbed into the car. 'Alright. You're paying.' Sebastian chuckled and then got in behind him.

Despite having lived in New York City for a few years, Kurt had only journeyed to the Hudson River a handful of times and had only ever walked along it once when his father first came to visit. With knowledge of the pollution and general trash dumping associated with it, it did not hold the same sense of magic with him as it did others. However, he politely held his tongue as Sebastian directed his driver, David, down towards the river front. To his surprise, though, when they arrived at a parking area the darkness and warm glowing orbs of the street lamps made for a rather beautiful sight, with glistening reflections on the water's surface. Used to being constantly surrounded by either towering skyscrapers or mundane apartment blocks, it made for a welcomed change looking at the vast expanse of shimmering black.

Unfortunately, the open space was also cursed with a nipping cold wind which charged at Kurt's vulnerable skin as he stepped out. He folded his arms across his chest quickly and turned to see Sebastian stretching across the backseat for something. 'So, these churros of yours,' Kurt looked around the immediate area. 'They're around here?'

'Not exactly.' Sebastian replied. Kurt stared blankly at him awaiting an explanation and the taller man smiled when he finally pulled a small bundle of what looked like clothing out from the car. 'It's along the river a little. We'll need to walk the rest of the way.' Kurt was not one to typically enjoy leisurely strolls at the best of times but his disappointment had more to do with the chill that was steadily biting at his fingertips. Tonight was not a night for a meander along a riverfront: his coat was not up for the challenge of keeping him warm. But it seemed Sebastian came prepared. 'Here: put these on.' Without giving Kurt the chance, he pulled him over to shove a thick fleece hat over his head. Kurt squealed – _my hair!_ – only to be muffled by an equally thick cotton scarf which was wrapped several times around his neck.

'Wh-what?' Kurt gasped.

'It's cold, Kurt.' Sebastian stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it was, and captured his wrists. He then pulled off his own dark grey gloves and slid them over Kurt's. Even after strapping them in place the gloves proved to be too big for Kurt's smaller hands, with easily an inch or two spare in the finger areas, but they were warm and greatly appreciated by his freezing fingers. The heat took effect. Sebastian had replaced his own hat, scarf and gloves with spares he had brought out from the car. Before his date could argue on whether they should maybe go somewhere else indoors, he knocked on his driver's window and said 'Wait here, will you? We shouldn't be too long.'

David saluted and his snicker which followed did not go unnoticed by Kurt. _I must look like a blue, elfish freak with giant bear hands_. They began walking. The cold only worsened as they headed along the walkway and Kurt instinctively drew closer to Sebastian's side as his body was acting as a pretty effective barrier from the breeze. Shockingly, though, Kurt found himself easily distracted from the temperature by the other's presence. He had to admit (internally, of course) that perhaps it had been a nice idea to do this with hardly anyone else out to ruin the mood, especially with the gentle rush of waves to their left, the mixture of moonlight and streetlamps guiding their path, and the artist's storytelling of the first time he had stumbled across this infamous churros vendor.

'The Warblers had been invited out to perform for the Mayor of the city that summer.' He explained, 'Most of us had been to New York before but we were so hyped up going without our parents for the first time and we were confident we could outwit our chaperone into letting us out at night.'

'Let me guess,' Kurt smiled, 'you all got drunk using those crappy fake .'

Sebastian laughed and then nodded. 'Most of us, yeah, except Trent. He chickened out and went back to our hotel during our first round. Anyway, Nick, Jeff and I stayed out until four AM just walking and drinking, hoping to maybe stumble into a gay club or something. Then they paired off together and I was left walking around here alone,' He motioned around them, 'knowing there was no way I could go back to the hotel the way I was. I had to sober up before Mr Philips saw me. Plus, I was starving.'

Kurt stopped and gave him a critical look. 'You were drunk, starving and lost – no wonder you think the vendor was so good. I bet it tastes like cardboard.'

Shaking his head and yanking Kurt further along the path, Sebastian argued. 'No, you see I thought the same. Then I came back the next day and then again the first night after moving here; they were just as delicious each time. Just what a guy needs when he's gotta sing and dance in front of politicians.'

Kurt hummed and then thought to times he had witnessed the Warblers in action. 'You know, I remember watching you perform with the Warblers,' He mused. As much as he had hated the fact, he had admired the then-teen's moves on stage as they were a far cry more impressive than any other performers competing. It was like his shoes were enhanced or something to make him move across the stage like a professional, like Mike Chang. 'You were an excellent dancer.'

The tiniest pink twinge graced Sebastian's cheeks as he smiled cockily. 'Well, of course I was. Still am.' As if to demonstrate, he moonwalked away from Kurt before turning on one foot and ending in a signature Warbler's side-step-reach pose with his hand stretching out to him. Kurt snorted with laughter and applauded the mini show. Sebastian appeared very satisfied with that reaction but his face soon fell as he took in the other's shivering form. 'You're cold.' He stated. Immediately he took off his coat and moved to drape it across the other's shoulders.

Kurt raised an alarmed hand and stepped back. 'Are you crazy? Put that back on, you'll freeze!' He demanded. He continued to refuse the advances until Sebastian reluctantly slipped his coat back on. 'I'm fine, okay?'

'No, you're not.' Sebastian argued and came forward again. 'At least let me warm you up. If your lips turn blue not even Raphael's _chocolate caliente _will save you.' Without waiting for approval he pulled Kurt under his shoulder and rapidly rubbed up and down his arms. Left unable to do anything other than awkwardly hug into his side and accept the heating attempts, Kurt blushed. Then he felt drawn in further. Body heat did feel good...

The rest of their walk was in silence until they finally arrived at the lone vendor advertising their dessert of the evening in cheap but cheerful yellow neon signs. By the time Sebastian pulled away, Kurt felt well and truly heated from the inside out and he bit his lip to stop from telling him. Instead, he patiently let Sebastian order two portions of churros in paper bags with small Styrofoam cups of hot chocolate. They then wandered towards the riverfront again, Kurt finding a bench to sit on and Sebastian joining him by perching on the narrow raised back support, feet on the flat part of the bench with Kurt's smaller frame between his knees. Kurt threw him an amused-yet-judging glance but nestled back, secretly enjoying having those legs running down beside his arms like they were trapping him. He then took one of the fried dough sticks and dipped it into the cup. Sebastian apprehensively watched him take his first bite. 'Well?'

'_Mmm!_' Kurt moaned in surprised delight. The way the thick, rich chocolate melted his tongue with the sugar-sweet stick was not what he had been expecting, despite the other man's hype. He quickly dipped again. It wasn't until he was completely finished with the first one that he spoke. 'Okay...These are the best things I've ever tasted.'

'Told you.' Sebastian said smugly whilst working on his own. Mere minutes later he was surprised to see Kurt scrunch up his now-empty bag and toss it in a nearby trash can. 'You're done already?' He asked in disbelief; he hadn't even eaten half of his yet. How was Kurt Hummel so god-damn skinny with an appetite like that? He wondered.

Kurt smiled with pride as he placed his cup at his side to come back to after he finished licking the sugar from his fingertips. 'They were too good.' He explained. Turning round to look up at Sebastian, he then asked 'Do I have any chocolate on my face? I feel like I do.'

Suddenly serious, Sebastian shuffled forward on his precarious perch and peered at him. 'Let me see...' He studied him carefully. 'Oh yeah. Right..._there!_' He swiped his own chocolate-drenched churro across Kurt's presented face.

Kurt gasped, hot liquid now stretching from his chin to the centre of his forehead. Affronted, he grasped for some napkins and desperately wiped as much as he could off before it could stain his skin. The other man laughed merrily causing Kurt to dip two fingers into his own cup and reach out to attack him. Sebastian expertly manoeuvred out the way and jumped over the back of the bench. Kurt leapt for him in an eager attempt for revenge. He chased him around the seats and then along the walkway back and forth, both almost falling over their feet at times. Neither paid much attention to the fact that only a couple of months ago the very idea of a dessert-spurned game of cat and mouse would have seemed beyond crazy. _Kurt Hummel chasing Sebastian Smythe in the middle of a peaceful walk along the Hudson River – Yes, folks, those are pigs flying and the temperature in Hell is well below freezing._ At long last, with their joints beginning to stiffen and their sides aching from laughing, they tiredly stumbled back towards the bench and Sebastian collapsed on the seat, hands up in surrender. 'I give up,' He repeated over and over. 'You win, Princess.' As if to further demonstrate his defeat, he opened his arms out and offered up his face for Kurt's use. 'Do your worst.'

Kurt smirked and kneeled up on the bench beside him. 'Don't move.' He ordered, grabbing his cup and swirling the warm chocolaty liquid.

Sebastian arched a brow, suspicious. 'Alright,' he promised reluctantly, 'providing you're careful not to drip any on my clothes.'

'Please, I'm not an animal, Sebastian.' Kurt replied with a tut. The artist closed his eyes and braced himself. Kurt stared down at his face, a vague smile growing on his lips. Sebastian could be a model, he realised: his skin was flawless and his cheeks so prominent...perfect in its own way. Then Kurt attacked it with his fingers. _No mercy!_ Sebastian whined at the treatment but remained firm even though he could feel chocolate sliding and oozing into his precious pores. Swipes curled up and down, drawing curved lines on practically every inch of his face. Kurt bit his lower lip to stop from cracking up at the picture he was making. After having used up almost all of the cup's contents, Kurt leaned back to admired his work when he knew there was no bettering perfection. He cleaned up his fingers and took a photo of the other man, who still had his eyes closed and wore an expression of worry, and poked his side. 'Done. Take a look.'

Sebastian's eyes fluttered open and his gaze fell onto the phone screen at the photo of himself. 'You...You made me a _cat?_' He yelled. The markings took the form of a triangular button nose, whiskers, tufts of random 'fur', elongated eyes and a splodge-like tongue. 'What the hell, Kurt!' But the smaller male was howling against the bench, tears of hilarity brimming along his lashes. Sebastian was stunned at how dumb he looked so he turned his glare to the person responsible. 'You are such a kid.' He muttered.

'And _you_ are adorable,' Kurt grinned back as he patted his head patronisingly.

Sebastian waved his hands off and pouted in the manliest manner he could. 'Such a waste of chocolate...' He grumbled. Then he perked up; a light bulb moment had caught him unaware. He gave Kurt a side glance. 'Unless...'

Kurt smiled back at him, curious to know what he was thinking. 'Unless what, Mister Pusstcat?'

'To save all that deliciousness going to waste,' Sebastian purred, gently tugging Kurt over, 'you could always lick it off.'

Blanching at the very idea, Kurt pulled a face. Licking someone's face was one of those things he did not do. That was a doggy thing. But...the way in which Sebastian said it made it sound like a challenge. As if confirming his suspicions, Sebastian wriggled his eyebrows and smirked. _Oh, you did _not_ just challenge Kurt Hummel!_ Kurt let a small smile creep onto the corner of his mouth. 'I could.' He replied casually. He then pressed both hands onto Sebastian's chest to pin him to the bench. He had to admit he quite liked the surprise and excitement betraying the other man's face when Kurt crawled up against his side. His hands took hold of Sebastian's head and angled it up to him. Their eyes met and almost immediately they both burst into laughter. Still, Kurt powered through and carefully ran his tongue along the firework-shaped mark on his forehead.

'Ew,' Sebastian giggled, scrunching up his face at the foreign sensation. Not even in his kinkiest adventures had he ever done something like this. _Stop thinking about sex, idiot!_ But Kurt continued without letup; guiding his tongue downwards to his nose and then left cheek to lap up the 'whiskers'. For some reason Kurt noticed the chocolate tasted different, more...flavoursome. He became less amused and more intrigued. Sebastian's chuckles subsided too when he tilted his head up so that Kurt could dip downwards easier to his chin. Licks became flicks, and each flick caused something deep inside them both to stir. Heat flared between them when the last of the chocolate was cleaned away and Kurt swallowed. Neither made to move back. Their gazes caught one another again and this time they held. Tentatively, Kurt licked just under Sebastian's bottom lip and in response Sebastian parted his lips. They paused again. Sebastian was saying something with those green eyes of his but Kurt was growing more anxious that he wasn't sure what they were telling him. He had to be brave. At last, he dipped his head once again and met Sebastian's lips with his own. He tasted his sweet mouth, hot and delicious, but also...unresponsive. Immediately Kurt began to panic. He had misread the signs. Sebastian was just playing around before and now Kurt has overstepped the line. _He's not moving – he wants me to stop and get away from him. He's going to say that this was all a mistake and that clearly I can't differentiate between our fake relationship and personal feelings, whatever they happened to be_. Kurt felt hands hastily reach for his hips and he just knew they were moments off shoving him back. _Just please leave me with some dignity, okay? I won't have to run and hide as long as you don't lash out at me-_

The hands on his hips grabbed tightly and jerked his smaller body up and into Sebastian's lap. Kurt was stunned and lightheaded but managed to throw his leg over the artist's waist to straddle him without breaking their kiss, which was growing more passionate the longer they had to explore each other. Kurt kept his hold on Sebastian's face, fingers running through his hair and round the back of his neck, but Sebastian was more adventurous; he jerked Kurt further into him and scraped his claw-like hands down the smaller man's back and up and down his thighs. Eventually, they calmed down but continued to gently kiss and deliver hesitant lovebites as their thoughts of the world dissolved into nothing and their concept of time went with it. 

* * *

David looked up from his Mad Libs and took the pen out from his mouth. His employer and his date had been gone for quite a while, even longer than he had predicted, but now they could be seen walking back far up ahead. David smiled to himself; Mr Smythe looked like the cat that finally got the cream. Mighty pleased with himself, his arm was comfortably snaked round the smaller man's waist and his normally long and purposeful strides were lounging and uneven to better match the steps of his partner. Mr Hummel's cheeks were rosy though David was willing to bet the temperature was only partly to responsible as he otherwise appeared to be thoroughly warmed up. Nestled into Sebastian's side, Kurt was absent-mindedly touching the other's chest and stomach area, stroking the shirt material with feather-light fingers.

Doing his best to conceal his amusement – after all, he was a professional on duty –, David drew up the driver-back passenger separator and waited until they were close before exiting the car to open their door. Sebastian patted his shoulder in greeting as Kurt shyly thanked him and apologised for keeping him waiting so long. David merely tipped his head in happy acknowledgement and then shut their door to leave them to their antics.

Alone in the backseat, Sebastian double checked that the separator was up to stop his driver accidently encroaching on their privacy. He was satisfied and briefly commended himself on hiring a driver who knew how to read situations like that, but then he returned to his top priority: Kurt. As soon as the door closed, Sebastian climbed across to slide a hand under the other man's body and pull him into him. Kurt laughed and playfully resisted causing Sebastian to resort to kissing his neck. Kurt's resistance soon crumbled and he melted into him.

Despite David's very careful driving, though, the turning of corners and jutting in and out of traffic turned their heated session into a mess of giggles; Sebastian had grown tired of chasing Kurt's lips back and forth and had tried to lay him down on the seats, but Kurt's own hand slipped out from under him and he fell onto the car floor. Their passion-filled mood went up in flames as they both laughed until their sides hurt. Kurt could not see from the tears flooding his eyes as Sebastian cracked up every time he attempted to pull him back up. At last, Kurt managed to crawl up into his arms again and they collapsed against the side, worn out and breathless. They settled into a contented silence resting against each other as they gazed out the window watching the city nightlife pass by. Kurt couldn't remember the last time he had felt so secure; Sebastian's body radiated warmth and the embrace was like snuggling into his perfect fit.

When David called back to ask where he should be heading, Sebastian paused and looked down at Kurt. Kurt stared back in question, then flushed. 'I-I should really get home.' Kurt told him, understanding the real question was whether or not he was going to be going to Sebastian's instead.

The artist felt disappointment hit but did not let it show; instead, he nodded and called back to his driver to head towards Finn and Rachel's apartment. The relaxing atmosphere had been tarnished somewhat but Kurt was unwilling to lose it completely when he had been enjoying it so much. He snuggled closer and drew up one slender finger to the semi-steamed up glass. He wrote Sebastian's name on it. The other man watched with a smile playing upon his lips. 'So, what has the busy Kurt Hummel got planned for tomorrow?' He asked easily.

Kurt hummed, pursing his lips as he thought about it. 'Sunday... Probably catching up on sleep.' He replied honestly. He knew it was boring but his mind was too cosy to be thinking of cooler-sounding alternatives. He then frowned. 'Though it's not an entirely appealing concept; the couch is so lumpy.'

Initially glossing over the response, Sebastian nodded and rested his head back. Then he paused and jolted it forward to peer down at Kurt's brown locks. 'Couch?' He repeated, 'You sleep on a couch?'

Pouting at his misfortune, Kurt made an affirmative sound. 'Yeah. You knew that.' From Sebastian's aghast expression, though, he understood that he in fact did not know that. Kurt snorted at his face, smiling in amusement. 'Surely I've told you before. You even came into the apartment to help with my clothes – didn't you realise I was sleeping in the living room?'

Sebastian shook his head and seemed minorly disturbed at the concept. 'I just figured you had brought everything through from a bedroom down the hall.' He admitted. Kurt watched his puzzled eyes narrow and his frown deepen. 'How long are you planning on staying there?'

Kurt shrugged and began playing with Sebastian's shirt buttons. 'I'm looking for my own apartment that I can afford on my salary.' Honestly, with all that had been going on in recent weeks his efforts in apartment hunting had dwindled greatly. The springs poking into his back as he slept had become the norm by then and as much as it pained him it was becoming second nature to store all his belongings in cardboard boxes when they weren't in use. It wasn't ideal but he didn't really have an alternative, and Rachel and Finn didn't mind – especially when Kurt was such a good houseguest and discreetly covered a little of the rent for their kindness.

Sebastian had been quiet too long, Kurt noticed, and he just knew something was on his mind that bothered him. Then, the artist spoke in an uncharacteristically quiet voice. 'Come stay with me.'

Convinced he had not heard right, Kurt turned his chin up and gave a loud 'Huh?' The longer he stared the better he gathered that he had heard perfectly.

Seeing his mortified face, Sebastian hastily clarified 'I have a spare bedroom, remember? The one you slept in that night I took you back? It never gets used so why not? At least until somewhere else turns up.'

'No.' Kurt retorted instantly.

With a look of insulted shock, Sebastian demanded 'And why not?'

'It's completely crazy!'

'Actually, it's practically the most reasonable answer to your problem,' Sebastian argued, wistfully churning Kurt's frame closer. 'My apartment is closer to your office _and_ it's on all the main transport lines. Everything you'll need is on the one block. It's perfect, Kurt, you can't deny it.'

And frustratingly he was right: Kurt could not deny it. Travelling to and from work these days was a strain thanks to the awkward location of Finn and Rachel's place in relation to the subway systems, and bringing large workloads home from the office could sometimes cause him to pull a back muscle or two which was only made worse by his makeshift bed. Not to mention it was a lot closer to the only other major place Kurt frequented: Chandler's home. But to live with Sebastian – was he ready for that? Was there any way he could truly prepare himself? It seemed like asking for a lot of trouble as their situation was pretty cloudy with...recent developments. What even were they now? If Kurt did not know the answer to that question perhaps hastily agreeing to pack his bags and follow after the guy he had been fake-dating up until now was not the greatest idea. Still, when he looked up into Sebastian's wide, encouraging green eyes his resolve weakened. Embarrassed, Kurt stuttered out 'I wouldn't move in if I couldn't pay my way. I'm not a freeloader. But I don't think I could afford half of your rent...'

Sebastian laughed, eyes shining at Kurt's woes as to him they were pitiful excuses. 'I don't want or need any help but if you are so seriously into your whole 'independent' thing then I'll happily let you act as cook and maid if you stay.' There was a spark of interest in his eyes as he said it, and he licked his lips. Kurt gave him the glare equivalent to hands-on-hips, causing him to backtrack a little. 'I can't cook or clean to save myself and it saves me hiring help.' Kurt could tell he wasn't being entirely truthful, but Rachel had commented numerous times about how much she appreciated his personal touch around her home. Kurt was used to clearing up after his dad and step brother, and he and Blaine both held pretty high standards of home pride when living together. And his cooking! Kurt would have to admit that even in own humbleness could not refute his delicious creations. It wasn't like he had nothing to offer as a roommate but the whole idea still made him uncertain. Sebastian recognised this and decided to take away some of the pressure. 'Just...think about it.' He kissed the side of Kurt's head and chuckled into his ear 'It certainly would help with our 'story'.'

Kurt broke out into a grin and playfully shoved him away, though he also agreed to think it over that week. Living with Sebastian Smythe – was he ready for that life? 

* * *

A.N. Cut! That's a wrap, people. Kurtbastian shippers unite: they have broken through the glass ceiling and are preparing to soar. Well...maybe. Teaser: Chandlers view on sex-before-moving in together, Blaine confronts Sebastian leading the artist to be devastated by the end of it, and Hunter corners Kurt. Trouble a-brewing. Please PM or review and lend me your incredible support!


	11. Not So Welcomed Visitors

A.N. I honestly don't know why this chapter took so long to do. Essentially it's split into three relatively simple scenes but it took forever to actually write it! And to think I was going to collapse this and the next part into one! Wishful thinking. I'm hoping to fire out the next chapter before Monday since I'm SUPER DUPER EXTRA EXCITED for chapters 12 and 13. Especially 13. SO MUCH IS COMING! Thank you to those who supported my rant (apologies once again for that) – obviously there are just people who don't understand English in its many forms and the person hasn't got back in touch which is nice. Thank you also for just reading this story; I know it isn't to everyone's like but reading that people find enjoyment out of it feels incredible. You people are awesome and I love you.

Yet again, I am updating too late so I have a bunch of replies to make – sorry!

Replies:

Yasmin: Okay. Okay. Seriously, I am so devastated that it's too late to completely change this fic into your idea. I am not kidding: I would love to use your idea! It fits so perfectly and I would love to see Dom!Blaine and Sub!Hunter go up against Dom!Sebastian and Sub!Kurt. You know, I lay awake for hours actually plotting out the whole thing and I might write it even for my own amusement... Teehee!

MrsMusicAddict: Sadly, you are right: drama is what makes a story. Blaine and Hunter truly to mess things up in this update, upsetting one of our lovebirds and completely derailing the confidence of another. Hopefully you'll see a little evil duo teamwork going on too. Who better than to exploit your weakness than the one who knows you best? If it helps *SPOILER* the next chapter involves a lot of progress and chapter 13 is hopefully going to be a more funny one. For funnsies. ;)

Tomada: I know exactly how you feel – I detested the idea of Kurtbastian until I accidently read one fic and now I have turned. Still a Klainer, but a little Kurtbastian is a nice change occasionally. ;)

ShadowBeauty: I agree – why put Klaine through it all again? Didn't RM say there would be a wedding? I guess it wouldn't be Klaine if there wasn't a giant-ass hurdle to overcome before eternal happiness...

Gleek10660: This is my first REAL romance, since normally it's dark!Klaine and there's sinister stuff laced in with the love, but I am so happy you like how Kurtbastian are going! I think Sebastian is like Mr Darcy in this fic: exterior initially cold and unlikable, but quite loyal and devoted after choosing to follow instinct. As for how they'll deal with Blaine and Hunter...I think you'd be surprised who is stumbled more and by what. I do feel bad for Sebastian in this chapter, I will say. It's 'not that big of a deal' unless...well, you'll see.

IceQueenRia: Okay, first: yay for noticing off-the-cuff mentions of canon characters! I feel writing fanfiction is great because you really can just name-drop and know most readers suddenly have a whole lot more info coming to mind and enjoy familiarity. At first David was supposed to be David from Dalton but meh. YES! He's like Brad the piano guy! He should just say something at random and frighten everyone in the nearby vicinity. :D 

* * *

Not So Welcomed Visitors 

* * *

Chandler's knocking at the door came mid-way through Kurt's evening phone call with his dad. Phone trapped between his ear and shoulder, Kurt opened the front door and silently motioned for his friend to come in whilst making continuous humming noises in response to the plans Burt was making on the other end of the line. Chandler tip-toed past towards the kitchen with Chinese food in his arms in the search for side plates.

The tantalising scent of noodles was quick to escape the kitchen and soon all of Finn and Rachel's apartment held an aroma so inviting Kurt's stomach growled and he knew he had to get his dad off the phone to eat. 'All that sounds great.' He cut in as Chandler wandered into the living room already scooping ample amounts of food into his mouth. 'Yeah, let's leave that as the plan. Yeah. Absolutely,' A couple more hums as his father went on without hindrance. 'Dad? I'm going to have to go. Chandler's here with food and it's getting cold. Yes. Dad, I know. Okay. Love you too. Goodnight,'

With cheeks positively bulging with noodles, Chandler did his best to produce an expression of appreciation. 'You and your dad,' He swallowed, 'You guys are too cute. I speak to my dad once a year if I'm lucky.' And Kurt knew that to be true, though he was also aware as accepting as Mr Kiehl was of his son he was still a little too rugged and coarse for his son's liking so it was probably for the best. Still, Kurt knew the relationship he had with his own dad was one to be envied, and he was secretly proud of it. 'So what is Papa Hummel saying tonight?'

Kurt grabbed his food and sat down on the couch beside his friend, pulling his legs up to keep them warm. 'Thanksgiving. He and Carole are gonna be coming out for the holiday before visiting my aunt in Hartford.'

Chandler paused. 'Wait, here as in..._here-here_?' He pointed down in reference to the apartment. Kurt nodded. 'Won't that be a little crowded? I mean, honey, you know I love how rustic-chic this place is but it's not exactly five-star.'

Kurt laughed. 'Relax, my dad said he's already got a hotel for the night. We're just having dinner here since I'm the best cook and Rachel knows how to set a table.'

Chandler smirked. 'And Finn?'

There was a pause in which they both stared at one another with lips pressed together tightly. 'And Finn knows what channel the football game will be on.' Kurt broke out into a grin and Chandler chuckled into his noodle box. 'And anyway...it might not be so crowded here by the time Thanksgiving gets here.' Kurt finished coyly, eyes piercing into Chandlers just begging for him to ask for more.

And Chandler rarely disappointed. 'And what's that supposed to mean?' His eyebrows raised in manner of vague happiness. 'Kurt – did you find an apartment?' Kurt bit his lip and refused to nod or shake his head. Chandler frowned. 'Wait...what are you talking about? Kurt?'

After his date with Sebastian a couple of nights before, Kurt had been very secretive about how it went. Chandler had been rushed off his feet so grudgingly accepted Kurt brushing his questions off until a time they could both just sit and relax. That time was now and yet Kurt still had no idea how to release those exciting details except by simply blurting them out. 'Sebastian wants me to move into his place.' He rushed out with his grin widening.

Chandler stared at him in shock, then slowly blinked as if believing he had heard wrong. 'I...I'm sorry, _what?_'

'Well, it was a really fun night and dinner was amazing, then he invited me to go to this churro vendor-' Chandler made a face but Kurt was in too much of a roll to even explain the situation better, 'and we were messing around with the hot chocolate and-and then I kissed him and-'

'What? _You_ kissed _him?_'

'we just sat there by the river just...' Kurt's face was beaming a violent shade of pink by now and he knew he was gushing in a way very out of character for him but he had needed to tell someone desperately for days and it was all coming out in a excitable flurry of words – thankfully Chandler was keeping up and his face was steadily lighting up as Kurt went on. 'you-you know, kissing and holding each other and- Look, you know what I mean! Then we got back to his car and we started coming back here and I started talking about the couch and how uncomfortable it was and he just said I should move in with him.' He ended abruptly and threw his hands up in a form of finale.

Chandler was dumbstruck but delighted. 'Oh my god, Kurt!' He dropped his food on the coffee table and then shuffled over on the couch to grab his friend tightly. 'This is huge, like Sex-and-the-City-Movie huge! I _told_ you he was so into you and I knew-' He clapped his hands loudly, 'I _knew_ you were totally falling for him too. I am a genius. And you are a bitch for not calling me the second you got home last night, keeping all this to yourself until now.'

Kurt could tell he wasn't in the least bit angry but still attempted to look apologetic. 'Sorry, Chan, when I got home I was still trying to get to grips with it in my own head. But, yeah, I think I might be moving in with him soon.'

Chandler shook his head in disbelief but his smile reached his ears. It was strange how quick he had been to jump on the 'Sebastian Train' after years of cooing over Kurt and Blaine as a couple. Kurt wondered if he just liked drama and romance, but this time round Chandler's support had been different; more personal and less generic. Maybe he had only really been supportive of Blaine when Kurt was still adamant he was 'the one' in order to be a good friend? The blonde reached for his drink and sat cross-legged on the couch; down to business, apparently. 'So...what's he like in bed?'

Kurt blanched. 'Ch-Chandler!' His cheeks flushed and he swatted the question away like a bothersome flea. 'I haven't slept with him – don't you think I would have said if I had? God, why is your mind always on sex? I'd be sleeping in his other bedroom if I moved in.'

Looking positively confused, Chandler frowned. 'Wait...he asked you to move in without sleeping with you?' He paused, and then pulled a face. 'What even is that?'

That was so typical of him, Kurt thought. Chandler was the guy you wanted standing in your corner, fighting your battles when you feel too weak and hoisting you up when you fall but sometimes Kurt was reminded that they were very different people in some aspects. Before meeting Henry, Chandler was a 'one-night-stand-once-a-week' type of guy and admittedly that bothered Kurt, who had only ever slept with one guy – Blaine – and even then it was after a year of dating and a _lot_ of forethought. Trying to hide how affronted he was at the implication and how embarrassed he was that it was just assumed he and Sebastian would have went all the way, Kurt buried his nose into his noodle box. 'It's not all about sex...'

Chandler slowly broke out into a smile and then sniggered to himself. 'Moving into your boyfriend's place before even sleeping with him, that's so weird.'

'You know,' Kurt said dryly, 'there was a time people actually waited until they were married before moving in or sleeping together.'

Chandler snorted. 'What a backward way to do things!' Kurt just shrugged; mildly amused. 

* * *

Crystal blue orbs stood out on the darkened canvas like light sapphire pools you could just happily drown in. The wide, roundish-almond shaped eyes were criminally endearing but Sebastian accepted that for once he would allow himself to be drawn in. Yes, the portrait was of Kurt. Yes, he created it while he still believed himself to hate him the day after he took him home to sleep off the effects of alcohol. Yes, Sebastian denied that he felt in any way proud of how perfectly he captured Kurt's seductive innocence and –goddamn it... – yes he had moved the portrait out from behind his desk and placed it up in the centre of his backroom so he could look at it whenever he wanted. It was sort of like having Kurt there in the room with him and certainly helped ease the desire to call Kurt at work just to hear his voice.

_Sebastian Smythe, you are officially whipped. By Kurt Hummel. You did not see this coming, you poor, unsuspecting fool._ He smiled as he thought about it. For the first time the very idea of falling for Kurt did not seem so scary. It felt...well, it felt pretty good. He had to give himself credit for not running away like he had wanted to because that night walking along the river had been probably the greatest night of his life - and he had a lot of incredible nights in his past! He could still feel Kurt's body easing against him and soft pink lips melting into his. Never in a million years would he have guessed he could be so happy over something so simple. If anything, it was that realisation which scared him. He had never felt this way before and for the first time in a very long time the road ahead of him was misty and untravelled; he had never had such a relationship before.

The dinging sound of the shop door opening broke Sebastian out of his thoughts and for a few dazed moments he forgot where he was. _Customer – pull it together, Seb!_ He grabbed a damp washcloth for his hands and went out to the front to greet the visitor. The man's back was towards him but those gel-tamed curls and quietly muscled physique in preppy clothes were giveaways which had Sebastian frozen behind the counter. 'Blaine?'

Blaine twisted his head round quickly and a wide, cheesy grin stretched out across his face. 'Oh, hey - there you are!' he walked up and slapped his arm playfully. The gesture was one typically shared between two old friends, which they were in a way, but it seemed very false. Sebastian's guard went up instantly. Thoughts of what happened to Kurt at the theatre popped into his mind but he was resolved to be polite. 'Man, it's great to see you. I never got to say goodbye to you the other night – thanks again for coming to the show.'

'It was no problem,' Sebastian smiled, hands delving into his pockets. 'You were excellent. Congrats on booking such a great gig.'

Blaine rolled his eyes and lightly waved the comment off. 'Don't think I forgot: you hate plays and musicals. You told me that last time I was here. Are you working on something?' Without warning, Blaine strode past Sebastian's reception area and let himself through into the back studio. Sebastian was left standing alone in the gallery having not expected him to go in uninvited. He hurried after him, hoping to make up some story to bring Blaine out of his personal area. For some reason he felt like the man's very presence might...contaminate his pieces. It was dumb, he knew that. Before Sebastian could get inside, though, he heard Blaine cry out in awe 'Oh wow – Sebastian, is that Kurt?'

_Shit!_ Sebastian thought as Blaine's eyes found the portrait he himself had been staring at shamelessly just minutes before. Had he remembered leaving it out in the open he might have tried to run ahead of Blaine to tuck it away during his visit but he had been so blind sighted by his appearance in his gallery that it hadn't occurred to him until it was too late. 'That? Uh, yeah, that's, um...'

Blaine was gazing at it now, his hand reaching up to lightly stroke the frame and contours of Kurt's shadowy cheekbones but his focus was primarily on the blue eyes. Something stirred inside of Sebastian's stomach watching his fingers graze tenderly over Kurt's face and he was alarmed to recognise it as jealously. _Stop touching him. I know it's just a drawing with colour but you shouldn't be touching him._ Blaine gave a vague smile and murmured 'This is incredible. You really captured him.' There was a lengthy pause before he asked 'How much for it?'

That question took Sebastian by surprise and it took a moment to think of an answer. 'It's not for sale. It's a little too personal to give away.' Well, it wasn't like he was lying but he especially would never let it go to Blaine of all people.

'Come on, Seb,' Blaine glanced back at him briefly, his tone wistful like a child vying for candy. 'You can make another one in a heartbeat. Seriously, name your price and it's yours. You don't know what it would mean for me to-'

'Not this one.' Sebastian replied firmly, suddenly feeling pissed off. Who would even make such a request in this situation? _Sure, take my picture of my boyfriend and your ex so you can fantasise over it – jerk off when touching it – that's fine! Be my guest! Is that what he wants me to say? Fuck you. _Feeling more and more uncomfortable with the scene and desperate to put distance between his work and Blaine's tainted fingertips, Sebastian cleared his throat. 'Why are you here, Blaine?'

His sharpness took both of them by surprise. Blaine, who had been nursing a stung expression after being denied the portrait, turned to face him. He was doe eyed and nervous though Sebastian saw right through it even as he laughed awkwardly and took a seat on a nearby stool. 'Right to it, okay, I get that.' He looked up at Sebastian and seemed to be struggling for the right words to say. 'How is Kurt?'

Sebastian arched a brow. _Really? That's what you want to start with?_ He shrugged and drawled out 'He's alright, considering his creepy-ass ex tried to jump him in a theatre corridor the other week.' And with that he pierced the other man with hardened eyes.

Blaine at least had the decency to be embarrassed. 'Oh, he told you...' Sebastian nodded and kept his arms folded and his expression deadpan. 'Sebastian, look, I'm sorry.' Blaine continued, pained, 'I know it was a dumb, disrespectful move on my part and if it makes you feel any better I felt like a complete asshole afterwards. I mean, I felt so awful I just had to apologise to Kurt in person. That's why I went to his office and he brought me down into the prop department so we could have some privacy where I could-' He paused, biting his lower lip as if he might have accidently let something slip. 'Uh, Kurt told you about my visit, right?' Sebastian said nothing but despite his attempt at being unreadable Blaine could see the truth: Kurt hadn't told him Blaine visited him or that he had been alone with him again. Why would Kurt not tell him that? If they had done anything – _Sebastian, why are you even thinking that?_ – surely Blaine would have said just now, but that only begs the question _why_ did Kurt not tell him if there was nothing to hide? Kurt wouldn't hide anything from him. Sebastian tried not to swallow in front of Blaine's greedy eyes. This was what that asshole came to do; to mess him up. 'Sorry,' Blaine winced as he softly spoke, 'I thought he might have told you since he agreed to have lunch with me soon. I'm sure it must have just slipped his mind-'

'I trust Kurt.' Sebastian cut in harsher than he meant but found that he really didn't care. Enough was enough, and he had very much had enough of these false pleasantries. 'You, though, I do not. I don't trust you because you are not the simple, guilt-free dapper lovefool you used to be.' Blaine was stunned and he went to argue but Sebastian was not finished. He slowly began stepping up to the dark haired man, advancing until there was almost no space between them. 'You want Kurt back due to some weird, sick notion that you own him and you aren't above sneaking around playing games and betraying people just to get what you want. You aren't about to steal what's mine, now, Anderson. I'm on to you.'

'Sneaking around...betraying...?' And just like that, the mask Blaine had been wearing oh-so-well dropped off completely and there was no attempt made to gain it back. An actor a heart, it was surreal seeing him without costume personas and leaving just the raw core bare. Blaine was glaring at him now, beyond simple anger and his fists tight together. 'Listen, _Picasso_, I wasn't the one who just sat crouching in the wings waiting to pounce. How long was Kurt single for before you wrapped your rope around him, huh?' Sebastian made a face and waved the accusations away as he made to storm off but Blaine was hot on his heels. 'You know what I consider betrayal and sneaky, Sebastian, huh? Fucking up my relationship the second it's vulnerable. Tricking Kurt into believing your some knight in armour and stealing him from the only guy who can make him happy.'

Sebastian rounded on him so fast Blaine almost collided into him. With the height advantage, the artist successfully backed him off and gained some control over the situation. 'If he was so happy with you then why did he dump your sorry ass?' Blaine's eyes narrowed; _he may actually take a swing at me for that but – fuck it – I want to get him where it hurts._ With a seething breath, Sebastian leaned towards him and lowered his voice. 'And if he truly can only be happy with you then why is he already moving in with me?'

When the words left his mouth, Sebastian instantly wanted to ravel them back in. He shouldn't have mentioned the plan of Kurt, especially when it wasn't his right to tell and it wasn't even for sure yet. But it was out there now and he just had to run with it and hope he could explain it all to Kurt later. Surely Kurt would understand Blaine overstepped his mark too? The dark haired dapper-in-the-flesh just stared at him in utter astonishment. Sebastian almost felt sorry for him; he looked like he had been slapped in the face with a mallet. Finally, Blaine quickly began shaking his head and he reached out a hand to silence Sebastian as if he was still speaking. 'No,' He swallowed, his bottom lip quivering in anger and perhaps a morsel of sorrow. 'You're lying, he wouldn't make that move so fast – you've only been dating a couple of months.'

Sebastian gathered himself up. It was an accomplishment, it was true: Kurt had a solid reputation for being careful, slow and overly cautious and, from what Dalton sources had told him when he had foolishly been chasing after Blaine, Kurt was a stuck up prude who didn't sleep with Blaine for over a year after they started dating. And yet he was going to move into Sebastian's apartment – okay, into his spare bedroom – after about a month of 'fake dating'. Clearly something was different about them and in that moment Sebastian felt a surge of pride. Kurt must really like him. 'You blew your chance to be in Kurt's future,' He continued coolly, 'And now you're part of his past. And as his present and the guy he's soon going to be living with,' He lightly pressed his fingertips against Blaine's chest as he growled the last part: 'I'm warning you to back – off.'

As Sebastian met Blaine's glare with matching intensity, he prepared himself for a punch to the face. He prepared himself to be tackled and laid into. He prepared for tears and to see the other man race out the studio in his grief. He even prepared himself for bargaining. _Please let me have him back, Sebastian, please! I know I don't deserve him but you gotta believe me I can't survive without him!_ However, what Sebastian was not expecting was to see Blaine spin on his heel and storm up to the portrait of Shadow Kurt, grabbing it by either side of the frame. Sebastian's eyes widened and he made to run for it but before he had even taken two steps Blaine kicked a stool out and thrust the centre of the canvas down on the seat. The thick paper tore apart like it was tissue, and the heavy frame thudded its way down to the floor, ripping the whole piece to all four corners and more.

The portrait was destroyed. Kurt's face was split in several directions and Sebastian could see even from across the room that it was unsalvageable. Sebastian wanted to be mad, he really did, but he couldn't make room for it. He was shocked by how upset he was. He painted that portrait when his head had not come to know of his blossoming feelings but his heart had suspected it. It was the start of it all. _Those eyes...even then when I was still in denial I still couldn't look away from those eyes. I can't recreate that. It's gone._ His chest hurt with an aching pain and he realised he wanted to cry. He hadn't felt that notion for so long and it stunned him to know it was all down to one act.

Blaine rounded on him, a twisted and sadistic smile of satisfaction was on his face when he saw how distraught Sebastian was. He kicked the frame under the desk and strolled away from it towards the door. 'Nice seeing you again, Sebastian,' He drawled out as he left out to the front. As the gallery door opened, he called 'Tell Kurt I said hi.'

Then Blaine was gone. And Sebastian was alarmed to find himself shaken. He unsteadily moved over to scavenge for the torn up canvas and bit down on the inside of his bottom lip when shreds came away. He had been right: it was completely destroyed. He sat on the floor feeling numb. He knew he was overreacting. After all, why be sad over a drawing of someone when you have that very person in the flesh? He reached for his cell phone made to call Kurt. Then he hung up before it could ring. He couldn't let Blaine get under his skin like that! If he told Kurt what had happened it would only worry the other man and things had been going so well. Besides, Kurt would still be at the office right about now. At last, he decided to simply hold off until later that evening to text him. Shaking fingers pressing buttons was less obvious than a shaky voice over telephone, anyway. 

* * *

_What do you need, Broadway Star? – H_

_It's worse than we thought. I'll call you soon, I need you to do something for me. I'm forwarding Kurt's address. – B_

_Why would I need that? – H_

_I need you to pay him a visit. I'll provide the ammunition if you deliver the blow. – B_

_I enjoy our little texts, Mr Anderson. – H_

* * *

__

My boyfriend has been going on these 'fishing weekends' with his buddy Andy for almost two years and normally I enjoyed having some time to myself and with the girls, but a month ago, whilst he was away 'fishing', I found all his rods and gear in the closet still in the store wrapping from when he bought them. I brought it up to him and he told me he was using Andy's. I searched his car and found empty condom packets and three disgusting speedos. I'm scared to confront him because I don't want to find out he's been sleeping with other girls when he goes off with Andy. 

'Oh, you poor thing...' Kurt sighed, shaking his head lightly as he finished reading the letter written in to the most recent issue of _Cosmo_. 'He's not cheating on you with other girls, honey; he's hungry for speedo-donning Andy.' After chuckling to himself, he moved on to the next entry in the advice section. This was a special treat for him and definitely something of a guilty pleasure. Reading _Cosmopolitan_ for leisure was an act of betrayal for _Vogue _workers, and Kurt would never want to commit such an act of infidelity but Rachel had left her copy on the coffee table and he couldn't resist it's seductive glossy pages. He enjoyed quiet night like these when Rachel and Finn were out doing there own thing and no one was around to steal Kurt's attention away from himself. _If I move in with Sebastian I probably wouldn't have that luxury often..._ He thought, smiling. It was a sacrifice he was okay with.

When the doorbell rung, Kurt immediately asked the age-old question 'Who is calling around at this hour?' only to realise it was only just after seven. Days were darker a lot earlier now. He huffed and got up to answer. Upon first glance, the towering figure under the doorframe was a potentially dangerous or seedy stranger but when the man's bored gaze shifted onto Kurt his insides shivered as he realised it was worse: Hunter Clarington was at his home. 'Wha-?'

'I think the words your actually looking for are 'Hello, won't you come in',' Hunter's voice was as deep and foreboding in comparison to Kurt's mouse-squeak of a cry as the unwelcomed guest pushed past him and entered the small hallway. Kurt was urged to the wall and his head whipped back and forth between the man and the outside, as if wondering why the hell this guy just forced his way in. He should be outside! 'I'd ask which way to the lounge but...' Hunter pulled a face as he took in the hallway. 'it's hardly rocket science when there's only one other door.' And with that he strolled into the living room, and Kurt's make-shift bedroom.

The whole scene still dumbfounded Kurt and it took him a few moments to finally close the door and race after him. 'Excuse me, but I didn't even invite you in-'

'It's alright, I understand my presence caught you off-guard.' Hunter muttered, examining Kurt's messed up duvet on the couch with quiet distaste.

'Do you make a habit of barging into people's homes?' Kurt asked hotly, stepping between the couch and Hunter in an attempt to back him away.

Hunter smiled using only one side of his mouth and didn't move away. 'Not exactly.' He pressed his palm against Kurt's collar and the smaller man stumbled back onto the cushions. Immediately, Kurt's heart pounded harder as he became very conscious of the fact that he was alone in the apartment and his intruder was a great deal bigger than him. It then occurred to Kurt that Hunter might be there for the sole purpose to beat him up after the blow-out they had last time they were in one another's company. Kurt couldn't remember exactly what he had said to him in that corridor but he worried he might have dug his own grave. However, after apparently enjoying watching Kurt squirm for a little while, Hunter moved off and took a seat on the armchair opposite him. He grimaced at the frayed edges of the padded arms but then crossed his legs and sat back. 'This isn't a casual visit, Kurt, though I suspect you knew as much already.' He eyed Kurt from across the room though to Kurt it felt like he was examining him under a microscope.

'Why are you here, Hunter?' Kurt demanded.

'I'm here because something has been bothering me since meeting you. Something about you that is so painfully obvious for someone with so much...' He smiled but there was no warmth or humour behind it, 'bravado.' Kurt folded his arms, wishing he were a foot taller or a hundred pounds of muscle heavier so he could forcibly remove his visitor from his home. But he then resorted to arching a bitchy brow in question. Hunter paused for only a moment before saying 'You and Sebastian have never fucked.'

The words themselves hit Kurt in the face like punches of air. He wasn't used to vulgarity, feeling uncomfortable with the whole thing, but hearing it in relation to himself and from Hunter Clarington's highbrow accent it sounded even more sordid.'Ex-_cuse_ me?' he stuttered, flushing pink.

Hunter shrugged, picking lint from his designer coat. 'It's cute, in a way.' He muttered, 'you're little more than a kid and you like the idea of chasing after someone like Sebastian when everything about you screams 'virgin'. Now, I'm willing to bet you aren't actually a virgin,' Kurt's cheeks darkened into a shade of scarlet, 'but am I wrong when I say you haven't been bedded by Sebastian yet?' Kurt was lost for words. What was there to say to that? There was nothing for him to be ashamed of, obviously, just because he and Sebastian haven't- _Hey! It's none of his business! Who the hell does he think he is?_ Then Kurt questioned how exactly Hunter knew after only meeting Kurt once. Did Sebastian talk to him? The silence which was dancing between them was enough of an answer for Hunter, who chuckled lightly whilst shaking his head. He then fixed Kurt with a strong stare. 'Listen, Kurt, I didn't want to embarrass you at the theatre, especially not in front of Sebastian, but...you just don't have what it takes to satisfy him.'

It was as though something snapped inside of Kurt as anger flared up like someone had jerked the heat up from one to one hundred. Making love... _c'mon, Kurt, just say it_...sex was not something Kurt had ever doubted himself on. When he and Blaine fumbled their way through their first time he had been given a lot of pleasured compliments and Blaine had never complained with how Kurt did the deed. Sure, that meant that he had never experienced being with anyone else before but it wasn't something he worried about. Well, until now. Trying to hide how unsettled he was, Kurt scoffed and stood up. 'Oh, and you do have what it takes?'

'Yes.' Hunter replied without break. His conviction was undeniable. And Kurt tried not to think of Hunter sans clothes interlocking with Sebastian. 'Sebastian and I kept up with each other in ways others couldn't. We went places and did things that were downright illegal in most states,' He laughed gently as Kurt's mind was forced to question what that entailed. 'No offence, Kurt, you might look like _The Adventures of Tintin_, but Sebastian's sexual appetite would eat you alive.'

'Sebastian and I fit each other in ways you couldn't even begin to understand,' Kurt snapped. Embarrassed, insulted and admittedly troubled by Hunter's statements, he knew he was shifting into a defence mode rarely ever tapped into. It was like a survival instinct. His relationship was being attacked and he needed to fight the attacks off. 'You don't know-'

Hunter's tired voice overpowered his easily. 'Sebastian is a Casanova. You know what that means?' Hunter asked but did not allow for a response. 'It means he lives on charming and sweet-talking guys into his bed. He's a romantic, separating him from 'players' but unless you are willing to be pushed to extremes and be the best lover he's ever had he'll get bored. You grow stale. And you are not up for that realisation.' Hunter feigned a wince. 'You're a romantic, right? Probably only ever been with one guy in your whole life doing nothing but the gay-missionary position once a week. He's used to guys who can literally bend over backwards for his pleasure. He's used to screwing tight holes into nightclub counters and bringing home two or three well-hung models to play with in his bachelor pad every night. Can you compete with that?'

It was all too much to take in. Everything he had just heard was not 'new' to Kurt's perception of the Sebastian he might have thought existed before getting to know him, but it certainly undermined the considerate and caring man he had been getting to know. It couldn't be true. Sebastian had left Hunter because he _didn't_ want that life of mindless sex, right? That's what Kurt had believed. But...that didn't mean that the life and the person Hunter had just described wasn't in there somewhere.

What if their relationship progressed to making love? Would Sebastian think of him as dull because he only knows how to have sex one way? He and Blaine didn't exactly experiment. _Why fix something that isn't broken?_ Perhaps Sebastian was already hungry for it and resented Kurt for not putting out that night they went out on the date when Kurt insisted he go home instead of back to Sebastian's place. His bachelor pad, where he bedded all those men... And who was to say that Sebastian even knew of his acquired tastes? Chances were, if Sebastian was being honest about himself, he wouldn't know that Kurt would be a massive disappointment and step down from his usual feed. Suddenly Kurt felt himself grow smaller. _Blaine's head was turned by Michael. I bet Michael would have promised a crazy night of fucking, something I couldn't give. No wonder I lost my relationship with Blaine. Am I to lose the same with Sebastian before it even begun?_

'You're wrong.' Kurt's voice was small and weak, the exact opposite of what he needed it to be. Hunter watched him and a hint of a smirk could be seen on his lips. 'And I-I think you should leave.'

Hunter tilted his head and then gave a casual shrug of his shoulders. 'This wasn't about me, Kurt.' He sighed, standing up nevertheless and straightening up his coat. 'I'm getting the sex I need, but I just thought you should know a Casanova might not mean to hurt you, but he will. Especially someone...like you.'

Kurt slammed and locked the door the moment his guest was well and truly out of his home. He checked through the living room curtains and watched Hunter get into the back of a silver Mercedes and pull off into the night. His mind racing, Kurt stormed back to his couch and picked up his _Cosmo_ magazine and opened it upside down. He then threw it down and grabbed for his cell phone. He had to hear Sebastian's voice, he knew, if he heard it things would stop being so confusing. But he couldn't just call up like that; he did not want Sebastian to know that his ex turned up at his door and bludgeoned him with talk of sexual appetites and lack thereof. He didn't want to hear a long pause over the line as Sebastian debates whether or not to come clean about his bedroom hobbies or his less-than-clean record, even if Kurt did not doubt it to begin with. Feeling torn and ugly from the inside-out, Kurt threw his cell away.

He didn't pick it up again until over an hour later when Sebastian's registered text alert broke him from a stupor.

_So...when can I expect your hundred or so moving boxes at my front door? –S_

For the first time since storing Sebastian's number in his phone, Kurt did not text back. 

* * *

A.N. Trouble in Kurtbastian paradise... Sorry, folks. Hope to start working on Ch.12 tomorrow! Teaser time: Slight time leap, Thanksgiving, a confrontation, an early Christmas present, and a rather touching gesture. That, and Kurt realises someone very close to him might be on Team Blaine instead of Team Sebastian. Please leave a review or PM so I know there's still love floating around!


	12. Yesterday's Mistake is Today's Regret

A.N. I feel like this past week has been flying by too quickly. Sorry for not meeting my weekend target but I've been so tired it was hard to focus on scenes. Anyway! We're now in October so that's another month down in the wait for the new (and last ) season of Glee. I wish they would give an actual date so I can look forward to it – 'Spring 2015' just doesn't do it for me. I was so impressed that people guessed right about who would not be on 'Team Sebastian'! Our lovely artist has another rough time in this chapter sadly, but maybe it'll have a happier ending? I realise in the last chapter Blunter (Is that their names together in Gleedom? I never knew!) finally struck blows after stewing in their anger for a while and I did enjoy the numerous insults they received via comments! Funny how I have the likes of 'Funny Games' in my story list but it was this chapter that accumulated so much character hate – it's awesome how protective people are over Kurt and Sebastian.

Replies:

IceQueenRia: I admit I too think that canon Blaine has a secret side to him that can be similar to my dark!Blaine. All the signs are there! He's so possessive and obsessed with Kurt, which is cute to an extent, but I think the punching bag scenes paired with how he confronted Elliot at his place hints at more. Yeah, words can be so much more powerful than punches – Hunter is an ass for saying those things but the pure evil really comes from Blaine who supplied the words knowing Kurt's weakness. I think he really does love him but it isn't a healthy love. He wanted Kurt back when Kurt was single but he didn't expect someone else to take him. I certainly think the way Blaine undermined Kurt's confidence and disrespected him with Michael is definitely an abusive relationship but, as you say, it's so subtle! Sebastian needs to 'sort him out'...

Yasmin: Aw, don't worry, it amazes me that people have their own thoughts on my fics and I LOVE hearing them. And if it's dark!fic related I am desperate for it haha. If you write it, I will read it. But if you don't then I'd like to maybe have a go once I've caught up on finishing my other fics. I have to assure you I thought your idea was brilliant and I wished I had come up with it. If you want to talk about the plot more, you can message or e mail me!

DarkGreenForest4 and Reader: You both supported the idea of writing the dom/sub idea as a separate story – I'd be thrilled to do it! I have a dom/sub Klaine story at the ready but I'm invested in Kurtbastian too so I'd rewrite darker if you think I should.

Kellyb321:I am so sorry for what I've done to you... If it helps, I can promise chapter 13 will be angst free. If that doesn't please you, I can give you a spoiler if you want it. :P

Whitegardenia5: I hope your week has calmed down D: Hectic isn't good. I'd love to say Blaine and Hunter are being mean out of jealousy but there's so much more evil behind it. In their minds, Sebastian and Kurt are a little like their possessions. I worry about both of us...why must we write such cruel plots? That being said, I'd be devastated if you stopped writing so please don't! We'll be sadistic weirdos together. I am pretty confident there will be plenty more Seblaine scenes, I think Sebastian owes Blaine some hurt!

MrsMusicAddict: Okay, I would love to just sit beside you when you read fanfiction just to watch your reactions to things. I do that too when reading, so I get it. Plus, they were such massive dickheads when I wrote the scenes my keyboard took a beating! I think Blaine suspects Kurt will never know he's behind all the hurt as long as he can keep up the facade that he's an angel. I hope I've not built chapters 12 and 13 up too much! Expect nothing!

AngelTalion: In my eyes, Kurt is so sensible and down to earth but he had an excuse to get all girly with his news – glad you enjoyed the corniness of Chandler and Kurt's sleepover-like gossiping! XD Can you, ummmm, maybe send me your head canon thoughts when you have them? I laugh so much reading them and I swear they stick with me and make me very happy. The Chandler-Henry exchange was priceless! I think you have a good point, one I hadn't considered: What would Blaine do to real Kurt if he thought he'd never win him back? Would he try to harm him to make sure no one else could have him? :S To your other question, I'll let you read this update and not spoil anything... :D 

* * *

Yesterday's Mistake is Today's Regret 

* * *

'Here you are – the most delicious cupcake they had up at the counter.' Kurt placed the dessert, along with a couple of cups, onto the table by the coffee shop window.

Sebastian looked down in surprise at his 'gift' and smirked. 'Why, Kurt Hummel, if I didn't know any better I'd think you were trying to fatten me up.'

Kurt rolled his eyes and snorted as he sat down opposite him. 'Yeah, that's my plan, I'm out to ruin your image.' He replied sarcastically, then he nudged Sebastian's foot under the table to be playful. 'It's a small gesture of thanks. Isabella told me your article you did with _Vogue_ was the biggest hit of the year. The website has been blowing up and we're getting so many calls and e mails asking about you.'

'Really?' Sebastian was mildly surprised by that, though it certainly would explain why his gallery had received even more visitors than normal the past few weeks. He had considered hiring a part-time receptionist despite the fact he didn't really want to but now that he knew the reason for the surge he guessed he could probably just ride it out until the article hype died down. Absentmindedly, he tucked Kurt's playful foot safely between both of his.

Kurt nodded, sipping at his coffee. 'I'd congratulate you, but I have a feeling the number of girls writing in about you have less to do with your artistic skills and more to do with those photos of you we printed.' He wriggled his eyebrows.

'Hmm,' Sebastian smiled humorously and contemplated. 'I suppose there's something kinda sexy about a young, emotionally charged artist in a city like this.' Kurt chuckled at his self-examination and Sebastian leaned forward, 'But you know I have zero interest in girls – tell me how many guys sent in their numbers.'

Kurt rolled his eyes again and leaned forward too. 'Oh, _hundreds_.' He told him. 'Yeah, and some even sent photos of themselves for you to admire but then I burned them all in a 'bitch-he's-mine' ritual during a lunch break. Sorry.'

They both laughed and their eyes never left each other. It had been a few weeks since their date and though things hadn't exactly progressed any further, things were getting a little clearer. For one thing, they finally broached the subject of their fake relationship and its unexpected transformation and decided that they might as well admit it wasn't so fake anymore. The first time Sebastian talked of Kurt as his 'boyfriend' with no one else around, Kurt realised there was really no pretence anymore and it both scared and excited him. Sebastian was his now. And he was Sebastian's. Calls started coming in on both sides at random times during the day: little checkups. _'How're you doing?', 'I just heard this hilarious joke, listen...', 'Do you want to come over tonight?'_

Kurt found himself back in the glorious position of having someone _there_. It was odd, though, that he found hardly any similarities to the only relationship he had been in before: Sebastian was just different to Blaine. Blaine had held and swung his hand; Sebastian was more of an 'arm over Kurt's shoulder' type of guy. Blaine had been fond of using his hands when telling Kurt a story; Sebastian shrugged a lot. Blaine's lips had been firm and at times dizzying when they kissed; Sebastian's were coaxing and left a more clouded mind in its wake. They both seemed to be men who enjoyed instigating private and heated alone times with Kurt but their methods were distinct and their hands roamed to different areas. Kurt had been used to Blaine's fingers on his cheeks and grasping on the back of his shirt, but he had quickly learned Sebastian liked holding his chin and running circles up and down his sides. It wasn't that one was better over another, but Kurt couldn't help but be enthralled by all the new ways he could feel affection. That being said, he still could not bring himself to take the next big leap and he was eager to avoid the subject if he could.

Sadly, Sebastian felt he had been politely quiet over it long enough.

'So that's all this special cupcake means? To thank me for letting you do the article?' The artist queried lightly, smearing off a fingertip amount of icing and licking it off. Kurt gave him a questioning look. 'I just thought maybe you had come to a decision, that's all.' Immediately Kurt looked uncomfortable and Sebastian reacted in defeat. 'You'll joke about burning the numbers of my multitude of admirers but you won't tell me why you still haven't decided to move in with me. It's been a month, Kurt-'

'I know,' Kurt cut in, though in a meek and apologetic voice. He wanted nothing more than to bypass the topic as best he can but he knew it was unlikely to work. 'It's just not a choice I want to rush into making.'

Sebastian did not look convinced in the slightest. 'I still think there's something else at play. You're not telling me something.'

It was an ugly notion to have in the pit of your stomach when the person you're lying to knows you're lying, and whilst Kurt had been careful not to actually tell a complete lie he had most definitely not been telling the truth. The truth was Kurt was scared, not for the reasons Sebastian probably suspected, but from Hunter's haunting words. Kurt was so obviously a sexless romantic at heart, unable to give himself physically to another without a strong and resilient foundation of love and devotion to hold up his insecurities. Sebastian was – what was the name Hunter had used? – a _Casanova_: someone who has charm and seduction pulsing through his veins and a hunger for lustful passion from whoever catches their eye. It was spine-chilling to think how many guys Sebastian had bedded in his life when Kurt's count stood at a lonely one. At first, Kurt had been nervous of not being adventurous or experienced enough to be considered 'sexy', but after Hunter left he even began to question whether he was actually good at anything. Blaine rarely voiced Kurt's flaws in everyday life except near the end of their relationship, so what if he had held back on how he truly felt about Kurt's abilities in the bedroom? Sure, he must had done the job, but to what standard? Is that why Blaine's eyes had sought the sultry figure of Michael? Sebastian had once told him that he liked Kurt's in-your-face confidence – though it fooled no one that this was really just bravado – so Kurt knew he could not tell him that the reason he would not agree to move in and not spend an evening with him in his apartment even just to watch a movie was that he was scared Sebastian would find out how useless he was. If Sebastian found out Kurt had such insecurities that would probably be reason enough to go off him. Kurt wanted to trust him and believe he had changed from the man Hunter spoke about but he couldn't. So, instead, he would riddle off excuses. 'Look, I only told Finn and Rachel about us a couple of weeks ago and they're still getting used to the idea of you and I.' Kurt put on his most reasoning tone, 'They'd think I was crazy for taking such a huge step so soon.'

Sebastian opened his mouth to argue but he then forced it shut again, no doubt sensing he'd get nowhere. He might have understood that reason if he hadn't witnessed firsthand how cramped the small apartment was with three people in it when Kurt finally introduced him as his boyfriend to the couple. Finn had spent the best part of an hour saying very little except for periodic '_Really?' _or _'Seriously?'_ – funniest when he had accidently interrupted conversations as if he had been zoning in and out in his disbelief. Rachel had reacted more like a CSI investigator, rigorously interrogating them both with quick-fire questions that made Sebastian's head spin. Kurt had partly fabricated a story to explain away how they got together, telling the truth as much as possible without incriminating themselves. Though all the awkwardness and subtle jibes at his expense, Sebastian was all too aware that Rachel and Finn's home really only accommodated two people. Finn could barely walk in and out of the living room without tripping or flat out falling over shoes, books or satchels. Rachel had called her boyfriend clumsy but Sebastian had to assume Kurt's presence in the apartment was a huge contributing factor to the claustrophobic and hazardous atmosphere. Still, arguing with Kurt over this would get him nowhere fast so he moved past it. 'You're looking cute today.' He said, his smile having a hint of sadness to it.

Kurt grinned, his whole face lighting up. 'You know, I hope this doting side of you is ready to go all out in front of my dad and step-mom tomorrow.'

Sebastian had almost forgotten. Tomorrow was Thanksgiving, and the day the famous Burt Hummel would step off a plane in New York and meet his son's new beau. Admittedly, the artist was nervous but that still did not stop him from scoffing 'Please, parents _love_ me.' 

* * *

'_Dad!'_

Kurt immediately took off across the busy airport arrivals lounge. He weaved in and out of available spaces until he found himself deep inside the warm hug of his father. Beside them, Carole was laughing and waving towards Finn. Sebastian held back alongside Rachel as their significant others welcomed the parents. Kurt might have been embarrassed for his boyfriend to witness him running for his dad like a toddler, but it didn't take a detective to see that Sebastian Smythe was wholeheartedly distracted by his own determination not to make a bad first impression. Kurt supposed his dad was a little intimidating to those who didn't know he was a gentle giant.

With giddy excitement, Kurt dragged his father over. 'Dad, Carole,' He began, reaching out to pull Sebastian forward, 'I'd like you to meet Sebastian – my boyfriend.'

Sebastian stretched out to shake Burt's, a gracious smile at the ready. 'It's great to finally meet you, sir,'

Burt's tender eyes steeled over as they fell onto him. His gaze flickered down in a severe once-over and his hand barely touched Sebastian's as he gave a shadow of a shake. 'Hey,' He said gruffly, before turning his attention away completely to Rachel, embracing her in a bear hug.

The tension could have been cut with a knife; even Rachel looked thoroughly embarrassed to have seemingly stolen all of Burt's focus when everyone present was aware of how special this meeting was supposed to be. Sebastian fought from looking in any way upset by his instant dismissal but was failing miserably.

Carole, though, tried to aid the burn. 'Sebastian – how lovely to meet you!' She gushed in her motherly manner, 'Kurt, you didn't tell me he was _this_ handsome – Burt, honey, isn't he a handsome boy?'

Burt coolly turned and gave a brief and ambiguous 'Hmm,' before asking Finn the directions towards the taxi ranks. Sebastian was not used to being ignored; you don't rise to be one of New York's hottest artists and then be completely sidelined by your boyfriend's father. That just didn't seem fair to him. He took Kurt's hand as they began to file out of the airport, gently pulling him back to murmur into his ear privately 'I don't think your dad likes me very much...'

Kurt frowned and lightly slapped his chest. 'Don't be ridiculous; my dad is the friendliest guy in all of Lima and definitely the most reasonable. He's no reason to not like you, and I've only said nice things so I think you're imaging it.'

They walked a little further as Sebastian chewed his lip. 'Are you sure you're the only person to have spoken to your dad about me?'

That question was quick to make Kurt feel uneasy. It hadn't occurred to him that his dad might have talked with others, and there were at least three people currently living in New York he was aware of who might have said something... 

* * *

By midday, the television in Finn and Rachel's apartment was switched on to football and four men sat in front of it – two very interested, two very uninterested. Carole and Rachel were working in the kitchen on dinner and both Kurt and Sebastian wished they could trade places with them instead of watching the game.

'So, Sebastian,' Burt gruffly spoke out of the blue. Sebastian jumped up straight in his chair like a soldier standing to attention. Burt didn't tear his eyes away from the TV as he continued, 'You like sports?'

_Shit._ 'Yes, sir, I do. Though I barely watch football nowadays-' Both Burt and Finn shot him judging stares, 'But, uh, I've yet to miss a Super Bowl.' He grinned, hoping that he could scrape even a morsel of bonding out of this exchange between himself and the ever-more-distant Papa Hummel.

Burt frowned deeply but gave nothing else away. Kurt watched his father in bewilderment; he had started to see what Sebastian was talking about because he couldn't remember a time his dad had ever been anything less than warm and jovial in these situations. _What the hell is he playing at?_ 'What sports did you play at Dalton?' Burt asked.

Alarm bells went off in Kurt's head. _I never told dad that Sebastian went to Dalton... Someone has been speaking to him!_

Sebastian, though, was not aware that Kurt hadn't mentioned it and proudly answered 'Well, sir, I was captain of both the school's lacrosse team and fencing group, and I took up polo at weekends.'

Burt did not seem impressed and he shot a sceptical look to Finn – who at least had the decency to not share the look – before deciding to 'clarify'. 'So...no real sports.'

'_Dad!'_ Kurt snapped, astounded by his father's rudeness and uncharacteristically narrow-minded view. 'Lacrosse can actually be very rough, I'll have you know, and fencers and polo players have to be in excellent shape to-'

Burt put up his hands defensively and quietened his son by laughing out 'Whoa, Kurt, okay! I get it. I'm not judging, Sebastian knows that.' Sebastian held his tongue. 'I just prefer talking about _real_ sports. Like football. That's all. Right, Finn?'

Finn looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him up; he stared unblinkingly at the television screen as though if his eyes strayed at all he would be taking part in the awkward discussion. If he had been the one who had badmouthed Sebastian, he certainly was regretting it now. Kurt was beyond shocked and anger flashed in his eyes. As he went to argue, though, Sebastian squeezed his hand as if to say 'it's not worth it' and the artist uneasily laughed it off before casually excusing himself to the kitchen to 'see if he could help the girls'. After his boyfriend's departure, Kurt stood up and growled. 'Dad, I need to talk to you outside for a moment.'

Burt rolled his eyes and obliged.

There was really nowhere to go for privacy except outside in the street. As soon as the front door had shut behind them, Kurt rounded on his father. 'Okay, dad, there was _no_ reason for you to treat Sebastian like that-'

'Oh?' Burt interjected, 'No reason? I think if anyone has a history of bullying my son and treating him like dirt I have a reason to have a problem with them.' Kurt was lost for words but not because he hadn't been expecting that response – he had – he just hadn't thought of a good comeback yet. 'This guy tormented your glee club. He was even the one responsible blinding Blaine and sending him to the hospital, so don't tell me I don't have a reason-'

'Who told you all that?' Kurt had to know though he wished he hadn't sounded so mournful.

Burt held back. 'Are you saying it isn't true?' Silence. Burt sighed. 'Finn told his mom a lot of it, and the rest was filled in by Blaine when I last spoke to him on the phone.'

Kurt's jaw dropped. His dad had been speaking to Blaine? An ugly slimy feeling filled Kurt's insides at the very idea of the two of them. What did they talk about? More importantly, why were they talking at all? 'Dad, you shouldn't have called him!'

Arms folded, it was now Burt's turn to scold him. 'Believe it or not, I actually have a great relationship with Blaine. I thought he was going to be my son-in-law, for God's sake, Kurt – you can't expect me not to contact him when I'm concerned about you.' Kurt was pacing along the sidewalk and then at last he slumped onto the steps, hands raking through his hair as he groaned. Burt dug his hands deep into his pockets and then shrugged, now sounding kinder. 'He misses you like crazy, you know.' Kurt turned his head up towards him. 'Maybe I'm not so happy about this new relationship of yours because I think that, with a little more effort, you could have worked things out with Blaine instead of throwing it all away. Maybe you still can.'

It broke Kurt's heart when he realised that perhaps it was not only him who had grieved the end of his and Blaine's life together; of course Burt was affected. He had viewed Blaine as a son; one who shared his utter adoration of Kurt and spent past Thanksgivings sitting alongside him watching the game. Burt had married his first love and had probably presumed Kurt was going to do the same. As his dad sat down beside him, Kurt let his anger seep away and be replaced with sadness. 'I get that you're 'buds', okay? But there was so much more going on between us than Blaine would have told you. It's private stuff. More to the point, you're my dad,' He took Burt's hand in his and made him look into his eyes. 'you need to trust that I didn't just 'throw it all away' – I fought hard – and now I've found someone who actually makes me happy.'

Burt swallowed hard and gave his hand a squeeze. 'Blaine made you happy.'

Kurt nodded and smiled softly. 'He used to, dad.' 

* * *

When Sebastian had left for the kitchen with the good intention of actually helping with dinner, he hadn't fully understood how much Rachel commandeered anything food-related. She had quickly become frustrated by the extra body in the room and put him on table-setting duty. During the course of the day, she had been both hot and cold towards him, obviously struggling between wanting to be gracious and welcoming for Kurt's sake and wanting to bitch him out diva-style for his past actions. Though hating the feeling of not being wanted, Sebastian guessed it was karma biting him in the ass, serving him right for being a jerk back at school. Finn had been a little more forgiving, considering him from afar yet being generally pleasant.

Carole stood sweetly by the stove, stirring multiple pots whilst humming a song. She had by far been the kindest, and she demonstrated it further by taking him by the arm out of Rachel's way and rubbing the inside of his elbow affectionately. 'Listen, sweetheart,' she murmured softly, 'I wanted to thank you.' Sebastian blinked, confused. She chuckled warmly. 'for bringing out that smile that Kurt's been hiding away for some time now. He's on cloud nine when he's with you, I can tell.'

Touched, Sebastian returned the smile and went to reply but he was caught off guard by a loud shout behind him. '_Everybody – dinner's ready!'_ Rachel had a damn good set of lungs on her; Sebastian had to admit that...

Dinner was winding down to a close as the late-afternoon sky outside began to darken. Kurt could feel his muscles relax into a lazy slumber and he had a feeling he might fall victim to a nap sometime soon. Poor Sebastian sat across from him wedged between Finn and Carole, casting nervous glances to Burt occasionally. Kurt pitied him; it must be a pretty low blow to meet your boyfriend's famously friendly father and find out the man despises you. On Thanksgiving, too. Kurt tried to think of a way to make it up to him. 

* * *

'Ew, Finn, get that away from me!' Rachel swatted Finn's hand from her face as her boyfriend brandished the wishbone at her.

'Come on, Rach, just pull the other side,' Finn pleaded like a child, which was an amusing sight considering he towered over most of the table.

Rachel downright refused, throwing him a scowl. 'Do you even know what 'vegan' means?'

Finn slumped a little, then turned to Kurt who immediately winced and placed his napkin on his lap. 'Oh, Finn, I'd love to but – yikes! – I think I'm about eighteen years too old for that.'

'I'll do it with you,' All other faces turned to Sebastian as he twisted round in his chair to face Finn. He caught the stares and his cheeks grew a little red. 'I, uh, never really did it as a kid. My parents didn't do that kind of stuff with me.' He smiled at Finn. 'I'd like to try.'

Finn raised his eyebrows and hesitated for about two seconds before happily agreeing. He showed him where to place his finger and thumb on one side of the V-shaped bone and instructed him to pull at it. 'But first!' Finn told him in all seriousness, 'you have to make a wish.' Rolling his eyes at how childish it all seemed, Kurt could help but notice his boyfriend glancing over at him. _What did you wish for?_ After a moment, Sebastian nodded that he was ready and they both pulled on the bone.

_Snap!_

The larger half of the wishbone came away with Sebastian's hand, and Finn's face fell. 'Ah dammit...'

'Beginner's luck.' Sebastian smiled apologetically, though it was obvious to Kurt that he was thrilled about winning, and then turned to stop Carole from clearing away the plates. 'Oh, could you wait a moment?' Carole hummed in curiosity at the request and sat back down as Sebastian stood up. 'I just wanted to say a couple of things.'

Things were getting strange and Kurt wasn't sure what to think of Sebastian apparently wanting to make a speech. It wasn't normal in his family to do things like that and for a moment he panicked, thinking perhaps in the Smythe household this was standard. He didn't want Sebastian to embarrass himself. 'Honey, you don't need to-'

Sebastian smiled and waved Kurt's words away before continuing. 'First of all – Burt, Carole – I'm so happy to finally meet you both. Kurt talks about you all the time and I can tell you mean the world to him so I'm grateful to spend the holiday with you.' Carole beamed up at him, taking his hand and squeezing it to reciprocate the feeling. Burt just watched, hands clasped in front of his face and his gaze was tired, even bored. Sebastian swallowed. 'I know that my history with Kurt...and Rachel...and Finn,' He coughed uncomfortably, 'well, it hasn't been the best. I didn't make a very good name for myself and I apologise for that.'

'Hey, man, you don't need to say any of that,' Finn began, slapping him on the back.

'I do if I want to prove I'm not that person anymore,' Sebastian insisted, then he turned to Kurt. 'And if I had had even the slightest inkling that Kurt could make me feel the way I do now, I'd like to think my idiot past self might have been different.' Rachel couldn't hide her 'Aw!' grin, even behind her hand as she fought to be subtle. Kurt didn't notice her, though; he stared up at Sebastian with his insides melting. Okay, Sebastian's sentiment was as corny as hell but he meant what he had said - Kurt felt it. He wished the table wasn't in the way because at that moment he wanted nothing more than to throw his arms around him and just let himself be caught up in the unexpected flurry of emotions. Somehow, he remained sitting on his chair as his heart silently fluttered. Eventually, Sebastian managed to pull his own gaze away from him and he chuckled, 'Though I was a pretty big idiot back then so there's no real hope in that.'

Everyone else at the table laughed, with the exception of Burt who remained stone-faced and gave nothing away. Kurt felt immense pride for his boyfriend, sensing also that he was still out-of-character anxious in front of Kurt's loved ones. 'You really were,' Kurt commented to lighten the mood.

Sebastian flashed him a winning grin and a tiny wink before returning his attention to the others again. 'Anyway, I wanted to prove my regret by giving the three of you some early Christmas presents.

Rachel lifted her elbows from the table and leaned back in surprise. 'Sebastian, you didn't need to get us anything...' She insisted, betraying the fact she probably hadn't had any intention of getting him a present. Finn, though, just looked excited and looked around for any sign of packages. His excitement diminished a little when Sebastian pulled out three separate envelopes from his pocket and handed one to each of them. 'It was so kind of you to think of us.' Rachel then said sincerely.

Kurt quietly thanked Sebastian though he could not tear his suspicious eyes from his even as he carefully opened the envelope. He pulled out the contents. 'Oh my god,' He started.

'Are these...plane tickets back home?' Rachel gasped, her eyes bulging at the tickets in their hands.

'Dude!' Finn jumped up a little and slapped Sebastian on the back harder, a grin lighting up his face.

'So you can spend Christmas back in Lima,' Sebastian confirmed, 'Burt, Carole – I want to get to know you both better and, if you'll let me, I want to use Christmas as an opportunity.'

Kurt just sat, dumbfounded. He had no idea Sebastian had planned this. For a moment he wondered if it was a desperate attempt to change Burt's mind of him but these tickets must have been purchased long before now which made the gifts far more meaningful than they already were. Flights at that time of year were beyond expensive, and he bought three sets and no doubt one for himself as well, not that Sebastian Smythe was one to think about money. It occurred to Kurt there and then that Sebastian was trying hard...for him. Almost at a loss for words, Kurt placed the tickets carefully on the table. 'Sebastian... honey, you shouldn't have spent so much money on us.'

'Why not?' Sebastian asked quietly, as though he and Kurt were having more of a private conversation than before, 'You said you wanted to spend Christmas with your family and I wanted to guarantee that you could. It would make you happy.'

'Oh my God!' Rachel burst up from her chair and raced around the table to tackle him in a crushing hug. 'Thank you so much! I didn't think I could afford to go back home, but my dads are going to be so happy!' Thrilled, she planted a grateful kiss on his cheek as Finn and Carole rallied around him just as delighted. Kurt shook his head and let the smile that had been struggling to the surface grace his face. _Just when you think he can't surprise you any more..._

At the far side of the table, Burt watched in complete stillness and then he let out a sigh. 

* * *

Hands deep inside the water basin, Kurt scrubbed off the gravy stains on a plate that most likely had been Finn's during dinner. He had volunteered to do the dishes to let everyone else relax in the living room and to give himself some time to think.

Sebastian's gift to them was beyond touching; Kurt had only mentioned once that he hoped to be back in Lima for the festive season and even then he hadn't thought Sebastian was listening. He calculated the minimum Sebastian must have spent on the airfare and instantly regretted it. _He shouldn't have spent so much money on us!_ But money was nothing to Sebastian, Kurt knew, and the artist probably hadn't given it a second thought. That was at least something but it still bothered Kurt to know that he couldn't exactly repay him for the gesture. _But Sebastian doesn't expect repayment, Kurt. He said it himself; he wanted to make you happy._ A vague smile brought Kurt out of his downwards thinking.

'Kurt?' He turned his head round to the kitchen door to see his dad leaning in whilst pulling on his coat. 'Hey, kiddo, Carole and I are gonna head back to the hotel; she's falling asleep in there.' Kurt nodded and dried off his hands but paused when he saw Burt gently close the kitchen door behind him and stand sheepishly by the counter. 'Uh, before we go, I just wanted to say...'

Kurt sensed what was coming and folded his arms. 'What?'

Burt bit his lip and looked around the room for a few moments. For the second heart-to-heart he was going to have with his son that day, he seemed far more fidgety this time round. At last, he met his eyes. 'Listen, Kurt, I don't know what happened between you and Blaine – and, yes, you're right that it's none of my business – but I had my reservations of his..._replacement_,' Kurt frowned at his word choice. 'and I gotta admit I don't think I'll get over how he treated you when you were at school anytime soon. But, I trust you.' He sighed and took a few steps forward and clapped Kurt's upper arm. 'I trust that you see things in other people that maybe I don't, and I trust that you know what's good for you. And if it wasn't Blaine – and you're sure of that – then I guess I'm willing to give Sebastian a chance...'

Kurt broke out into a happy laugh and dove into his father's arms, holding him tightly. 'Dad, thank you-'

'Hey! It's not like I gotta choice here!' Burt chuckled, rubbing his back, 'The guy just invited himself to my home for the holidays. That took guts.' Kurt didn't want to let go. He didn't really dwell on what he was thankful for on Thanksgiving, but it didn't stop him being eternally grateful his dad was who he was. 

* * *

Kurt, Finn, Rachel and Sebastian stood on the sidewalk and waved Burt and Carole's taxi away as it took off down the street. The evening had set and the streetlamps were only able to illuminate the cab about a block down, after which Rachel ushered Finn back into the apartment whilst complaining about how cold it was. Sebastian went to follow them inside but found Kurt's hand in his, tugging him back. He smiled and instinctively moved to wrap his arms around the smaller man's body. 'What a day, huh?' He murmured into Kurt's hair.

'How tired are you?' Kurt mumbled back, his voice muffled somewhat behind Sebastian's shoulder.

Pulling back to give a vague shrug, Sebastian said 'Well, I was thinking about picking at the leftovers, but I think after that I'll be ready to nap on the couch. Why?' He smoothed Kurt's hair from his face, assuming that meant Kurt was tired himself.

But Kurt wasn't. 'It's only...' He began, coy, 'I was hoping to recruit you for something.'

Now Sebastian was suspicious. 'What?' he asked slowly.

'Well, I just think I'll need a helping hand moving _all_ my stuff over to your place, that's all...' Kurt hummed lightly, casually glancing away as if it was some type of off-the-cuff comment. 'You brought your car tonight; if we packed smartly we could probably bring it all in one trip.'

In all the years Kurt would have revelled in pulling the rug from under Sebastian's feet to achieve that look of utter shock, he never thought he'd enjoy it just as much as seeing the expression transform into delighted disbelief. Before he could be asked if he was serious, Kurt yanked him closer and his arms snaked around the other's waist as he pressed his warm lips against his. 

* * *

A.N. A happy ending after all! If you enjoyed this part, please leave a review or PM for me to paw over. Teaser: Moving boxes, Black Friday, selfless!zombie!Sebastian, surprising reward!


	13. What We Do For Kurt

A.N. Another weekend drawing to a close. Sigh. Thank you so much for all the encouragement you guys have sent since I last updated; they help my nerves tremendously! I love writing this, though I've been growing very conscious of my accidental abandonment of 'Misery', so I might try to update that before I continue with another Rebound chapter. No promises. Plus, I have been thinking about 'The Many Shadows' ficlets, more specifically the planned chapter entitled 'Red Light District'. I'm going to consider this week a break from this fic just so I can give others a chance.

I'm glad everyone was able to both sort-of understand Burt's reaction but ultimately condemn it. Blaine does play dirty, getting daddy on his side. This chapter isn't exactly a throwaway, though it's definitely a lot lighter than usual. I think Kurtbastian needs a reprieve from the dooming drama. There's still progression but hopefully it'll amuse you more than anything. No spoilers...

Here's a new topic for discussion, stemming from some messages I've been getting over the course of the fic so far: what is the general consensus for some 'Blunter' action? And by that I mean not-falling-for-each-other-but-friends-with-benefits action. I hadn't planned on them being any more than comrades trying to break their exes apart, but I've read a few comments about them having some meaningless sex going on when they scheme together and I am now curious. Are you completely for or against the idea? Not bothered either way? Don't mind as long as it's only hinted to? Believe it would undermine their dedication to getting their boyfriends back? I'm honestly interested, and if it's something most readers want to see, there will be an opportunity to start it in the next chapter. Let me know.

* * *

What We Do For Kurt

* * *

It was official: Kurt Hummel lived in a penthouse. Kurt lived on the top floor of a New York City luxury apartment building, complete with an open terrace, stone fireplace and gorgeous rustic hardwood flooring. It felt like he had moved to a whole new world when he packed up his belongings scattered around Rachel and Finn's place and took it across town to Sebastian's little slice of heaven in the sky. _I live here... I live here and I think I'm in love with my home. _

As Kurt blissfully strolled through all the rooms, lost in a happy daze, Sebastian carried the last box through to his spare room at the end of the hall. They hadn't talked any more about where Kurt was going to sleep but Sebastian thought better than to question the original plan because he was just elated to actually have his boyfriend there at all. He would think about trying to coax him into his own bedroom at a later, more relaxed date. 'No, Kurt, please – I don't need a hand. Seriously, just let me do this. I want to.' He called though, his voice dripping with sarcasm at the lack of help Kurt was providing.

Kurt rushed through to him wearing an apologetic grin. 'Sorry, but have you seen this place? It's so _big_!'

'Yeah, I saw it. I see it every day and now you will too.' Sebastian laid the box on the bed alongside the others and then turned to enjoy the excited face of his new roommate. 'You know, I imagined someone like you would have a lot more things than just a few boxes full. Haven't you lived in New York for a few years now?'

Kurt bit on the inside of his bottom lip and circled the room casually. He hummed, 'Yeah, I have, but, uh...I keep a lot of stuff at my office. There was no room at Finn's.' Sebastian nodded and left Kurt to unpack in private. Kurt watched him leave and then his face dropped in guilt. It wasn't that he lied – he hadn't! – but he hadn't been completely honest. Some of his belongings were still in his office at work, but even more of it was still at the apartment he had shared with Blaine. They weren't necessities; mostly odd bits of furniture, ornaments, media and clothes and Kurt had gone without them since the break up, but they were still his. And Blaine had been doing him a favour storing it for him. Now that he was going to be sharing a much larger living space, though, he knew he would soon have to go collect them so as to no longer have any physical ties to his past relationship. Sebastian wouldn't be happy to know any of that, so Kurt made the decision to not let him find out. He had a key to the old apartment still, anyway; he would just bring it all over on a day both Sebastian and Blaine were out and no one would bother him over it.

When Sebastian had first asked him to move in, Kurt's timid but excited response of 'I'll think about it' had driven the artist to perfectionise the spare bedroom; emptying out the walk-in closet and drawers, hanging up new paintings for decoration and bringing in a music system to make Kurt feel like home. But truthfully, Kurt felt like this was better than home. He practically waltzed around his walk-in wardrobe and marvelled at all the space for clothes. Even with the leftovers at Blaine's place, Kurt doubted he had enough clothes to fill even half of the area. Which only meant one thing...

With a smile that threatened to become so wide it would split his face, Kurt finished up unpacking and sauntered through to the living room to find Sebastian spread out on the couch. The poor guy looked exhausted but thoroughly content. He looked up as Kurt entered and he reached out for him. 'Come sit with me.' He said quietly. Kurt clasped his hands behind his back and slowly strolled over, pausing in front of Sebastian's knees. Sebastian's hands continued reaching for him and he made a small whine of complaint when Kurt did not come any closer. 'Ku-urt!'

The smaller man laughed and leaned over to place an innocent kiss on Sebastian's forehead. 'I can't.' He said simply. 'I have to go to bed if I want to get up early in the morning.'

Sebastian narrowed his eyes, confused. He glanced to his large clock on the wall. 'What are you talking about? It's only seven-thirty, and why would you have to-' He stopped, turning his head back up to Kurt. 'Wait...you're not...?' He gaped at him. 'You can't be serious.'

Kurt smiled sweetly. 'I am.'

'You're not-'

'I told you, I am.' Kurt nodded, growing giddier by the second. 'I'm getting up at three AM to wait outside _Bloomingdales_ for the sales!'

* * *

The inky black sky hadn't even begun to show signs of morning, much to Sebastian's horror as he stood bleary eyed on the street corner by _Bloomingdales_. The ice-cold wind from the north attacked his cheeks like thousands of sharpened knifes. His designer coat was doing nothing to protect him, even with the collar pulled up. He had managed to get a few hours of sleep but it hadn't touched the sides of his tiredness. Simply put, he was disgruntled. To make the scenario worse, he had six different tote bags draped around his neck, arms and shoulders making him seem like a coat rack with his hunched shoulders. _What the hell am I doing here at three-forty in the morning instead of in my warm, soft bed?_ He glanced to the man beside him.

In stark contrast, Kurt could not have been more awake. Bouncing on his heels, the _Vogue_ assistant was beaming and his alert gaze darted in every direction, looking for the first sign of life inside the store. He was more expertly dressed than his counterpart; Black Friday was not new to him. Armed with comfy sneakers on his feet and numerous easily-removable layers covering his skin, he was ready for the hours ahead.

'God, it's too early for this!' Sebastian finally broke out, trying to glare at the line of people behind them as if they were responsible for his suffering. His glare attempt merely resulted in him squinting. 'Why are we even here? Sales aren't that big of a deal.'

'That's because you don't need sales; you can afford everything,' Kurt stated, distracted.

There was a beat of silence as Sebastian pouted, then he turned and said 'I will buy you whatever you want if that means we can go back home right now and sleep.'

Laughing in amusement, Kurt shook his head lightly and nudged him. 'If you didn't want to come, why did you insist on it?'

Sebastian pulled a pained face and let his forehead fall against the brick wall of the shop. 'I don't know...' He moaned out, sounding close to tears in the same way a small child would if woken up too early from a much-needed nap. Honestly, he didn't understand it himself. In a way he felt like it was his duty.

Kurt laughed more and rubbed his boyfriend's back in sympathy. It had surprised him earlier that morning when he entered the kitchen to find Sebastian already dressed with a cup of black coffee in his hands and his head snoozing on the breakfast bar. Kurt had insisted he could go shopping alone but for some reason the zombified artist followed him and even drove him out into the city. He pitied him, but was touched by the gesture. Suddenly there were murmurs from up ahead; the doors were opening! 'Come on!' Kurt cried out, grabbing Sebastian by his coat collar and yanking him along while the line scrunched forward as if it would get them in faster. Sebastian let himself be dragged and merely blinked in vague surprise to find that his cute and compact partner now seemed to have the strength and the drive of a bull. Everyone ran inside, almost crushing the poor sales clerk who had pulled the short straw of opening the doors.

The sleep deprived state Sebastian had been swaying in dropped away very quickly the first time some short plump woman violently elbowed him out of her way and he stumbled into display stand full of female lingerie. By the time it happened again, Sebastian was wide awake and nursing forming bruises and holding down the nausea of having a pink lace thong draped over his ear. Feverishly he swatted it away then became aware that in those few seconds he had misplaced Kurt. Feeling like he had lost a limb when he no longer had that warm hand in his, he searched the surrounding area desperately. 'Kurt?' He twisted around – _why did there have to be so many fucking people? Where was Kurt? Ku-!_

'You look like a sad, abandoned puppy dog,' Kurt giggled into his ear, appearing out of a clothing rack already holding a small bundle of shirts and pants. 'It's adorable.' Sebastian threw him a dirty but relieved look and made sure to follow closely behind as they gradually made their way through the first level.

Sebastian had never witnessed shopping like this: he watched in part-awe, part-fear as men and women (though mostly women) shoved each other around like dolls. Kurt was lucky he was so nimble as he simply slid in and out of spaces like some type of flexible ninja. He certainly was an expert at this kind of thing. As time went on, Sebastian found himself to be his boyfriend's personal storage area – clothes were thrown in his direction and sometimes even _on_ him, making hiding under it all in a corner out of harm's way seem like a comforting idea. So that's what he did. Crouched between a cash register and a mannequin, he was both bewildered and in utter admiration of Kurt's focus and energy as he zipped back and forth between the sea of bodies and sales tables.

Sadly, his awe could not last the hours that Kurt spent swiping bargains out from under other shopper's noses. Just being there was draining, and the constant knocking on his head by homemade shopping baskets as people stampeded by him was a tipping point so that he was quickly losing the will to live. _Why would anyone put themselves through this ordeal just to save a little money?_ Later, he stood in line for his boyfriend with his arms full of items, only just managing not to drop it all to text Kurt when he neared the check out. Kurt hurried to his side with his own stack under his arm and his bank card clutched in his hand. Sebastian hoped that this signalled the end of his morning from hell. He wondered if he could talk Kurt into going for a McDonalds breakfast – something the artist typically avoided but now sounded heavenly – but when he turned to ask he spluttered in disbelief. 'Are you seriously ordering things _online?_'

'I've been saving up all year for this day,' Kurt explained in monotone as his fingers tapped away on his phone, 'I'm in my element. Don't rain on my parade.' Sebastian felt like crying.

Kurt had agreed to split a sausage McMuffin on the way to yet another store, and the junk food was just enough to stop Sebastian from collapsing in the middle of _Macy's_. By mid-morning, both of them were ladened with an unholy amount of shopping bags and neither could feel their arms or legs anymore. 'Where to now?' Sebastian asked in defeat, turning out onto the busy street and squeezing his tired eyes shut when they nipped from the cold.

Kurt looked down at their collection of his purchases and hummed. 'I guess we should just head back. I don't think it's possible to buy anything else.'

They walked the short distance to Sebastian's parked car, where the trunk was opened and the taller of the two began piling the bags inside. 'We can just leave this stuff here if you really want to dive back into that madness.' He commented with a yawn. He closed the trunk and turned to see Kurt staring up at him with large, baby blue eyes that shone in the morning sun. Without warning, Kurt smiled and pulled him in to kiss him deeply. Caught by complete surprise, Sebastian mumbled unintelligible sounds before kissing back eagerly. His hands instinctively wrapped around him and he pinned him against the car. They broke apart and he just had to ask 'What was that for?'

Kurt licked his darkening lips and chuckled breathlessly. 'Nothing. Let's go home.' Though dazed, his boyfriend seemed overjoyed by that response. Kurt then arched his eyebrow and added 'But I'll drive, because you look like you'll fall asleep at the wheel.'

* * *

They both slumped against one another in the elevator as they travelled up to their apartment with all of Kurt's bags. Ever the gentleman, Sebastian helped carry everything through to the other's bedroom before literally falling onto his shaggy rug in the living room in front of the fireplace. Kurt was hardly any better but still managed to fall onto the couch before following Sebastian's lead into the land of blissful sleep. The rest of the morning and most of the afternoon passed them by, though neither would have cared. Around five they both grudgingly got up and showered away the sweat and pains from their early morning scrimmaging. They finally trudged out to the car again in order to make the farewell meal before Burt and Carole left for Hartford to visit Kurt's aunt.

The dinner in Rachel and Finn's home was a lot more pleasing than the one the night before now that Burt was trying to be less judgemental and grudgy. In fact, Burt was deeply impressed and marveled at Sebastian's endurance for going shopping with Kurt on such a day and began recounting the one time he accidently agreed to do the same back when his son was a teenager. 'If I didn't know Kurt was gay before,' He started, tears of laughter brimming in his eyes as he gripped onto Sebastian's shoulder, 'I definitely did after hearing him say 'Bitch, move away from the _Versace_ loafers!' to sweet old Mrs Terry! The gal nearly had a heart attack from the death stares Kurt was giving her,'

Kurt flushed in embarrassment as his father and boyfriend howled at the image in their minds. 'Yeah, well, those loafers lasted me six years so...' He muttered bitterly, whipping open a magazine to bury his head into. Admittedly it made his heart swell seeing them getting along after the panic of yesterday. His dad even took the news that they had spontaneously moved in together rather well, commenting that it was about time Finn got his football viewing area back. It was sad, as usual, when it came time to say goodbye. Knowing they would see each other at Christmas did help ease the lump in Kurt's throat but it was never easy saying goodbye to his dad, no matter what the circumstances. Sebastian rested his chin on his shoulder and wrapped his arms tightly around his waist to squeeze each time Kurt's breath hitched as he waved his dad and Carole away for the second time in twenty four hours. Kurt rubbed his boyfriend's hands and let the artist draw small kisses on his neck. He felt so secure, cared for and wanted in that moment and he only hoped Sebastian knew he felt that way for him too.

He dwelled on his thoughts for a while as they helped clean up inside. At last, they finally bid Rachel and Finn goodnight. Sebastian kept asking why he was smiling as they got in the car but Kurt shook his head. _I'm not telling you._ Sebastian laughed to himself and resigned to driving them back home without an answer. Kurt held his hand on the way back and his eyes rarely strayed from watching him drive. _What a sure way to make me feel nervous, Kurt. Are you trying to get me insecure or something? I wish you'd just tell me what you were thinking..._

'Oh, can you stop here?' Kurt requested when they drove by the front of the building. Sebastian tossed him an annoyed 'Huh?' having just indicated to pull into the underground car park. Kurt unfastened his seatbelt and hopped out the vehicle. 'I just want to run up ahead.' Sebastian wanted to know why but before the words could leave his mouth he was watching Kurt practically skipping into the main foyer. Shaking his head, he drove off to park.

* * *

Upon entering the penthouse, Sebastian was aware of two things: first; the fireplace was already on and its warmth was calling to him from the living room, and second; the deliciously familiar sound of a beer bottle being opened somewhere inside. He slowly unravelled the scarf from his neck and absent-mindedly hung up his coat. 'Kurt?'

'In here,'

Sebastian followed the voice to the living room. Kurt beckoned him in further and motioned to take a seat on the couch. 'What are you doing?' Sebastian asked, suspicious. Having Kurt there was a new concept already, but being invited into his own living area was definitely out of the ordinary. His mood brightened a little when an ice cold beer was slipped into his hand and Kurt sat next to him, hand curving over his shoulder.

'I, um, was hoping I could convince you to let me model my clothes from today.' Kurt said bashfully. 'I couldn't try anything on in the store so I need a second opinion. Please?'

Sebastian groaned and his head fell back against the cushion. He should have known Kurt wanted something from him, but even he hadn't expected such an unappealing task. _Oh well, I guess I could just go on autopilot. I mean, how long could this take, anyway?_ The memory of all those bags bursting at their seams made his optimism drop like a lead balloon. He winced and looked into Kurt's wide, hopeful Bambi eyes. He couldn't say no to those pleading orbs of blue. 'Fine,' He gave in, resulting in a yelp of excitement from the other man who immediately ran off to his bedroom to change.

_Sebastian, what have you turned into? You were never the type of guy to fret over other's opinions of you – especially when it came to parents – or the guy who got up at three AM to be rudely shoved around department stores just because you wanted to spend time with someone. And you certainly were never one to sit through what essentially will be a poorly drafted fashion show just to please the model. _

Kurt strode in a couple of minutes later and gave a playful spin in the centre of the floor to show off his new designer jacket and boots. Sebastian nodded politely and voiced his approval, however apathetic. Kurt rushed off again and returned every few minutes in an array of clothes, from woollen sweaters to dress pants. Very quickly and despite his best intentions, Sebastian lost complete interest and struggled to notice what Kurt had changed into with each new outfit, requiring Kurt to point it out to him in vague annoyance. The fact was Kurt looked good in practically everything and if Sebastian had been blessed with the energy he would have taken a moment to be jealous of the other's frame. Another twenty minutes later he forced himself to remain seated instead of wandering off to make a sandwich with the simple belief that surely Kurt had to be nearing the end of his fashion demonstration. He pulled out his phone while waiting for Kurt to come back and barely noticed the frustrated shout from down the hall. '_Dammit!'_ Seconds later, Kurt entered the room and from the corner of Sebastian's eye he knew hands were definitely on hips. 'I think I might have bought the wrong size of pants,' Kurt moped. Sebastian hummed in response, eyes still focused on his phone screen. 'Sebastian, tell me what you think. Are they?'

'Are they what?' Sebastian finally managed to tear his gaze upwards and the sight that beheld him caught him off guard. His breath hitched and his mouth dropped open slightly as he took in Kurt's pose: the boy was donning a simple fitted shirt that looked soft but smart across his chest and all the way down his arms. But the main show was the mouth-wateringly tight pants. Dark and a little flared out at the bottom of each leg, the material could almost have been painted on. It delved devilishly around his toned legs and rounded to his rear which was understatedly perfect. Somehow being both snug and loose in all the right areas, it sat comfortably on his narrow hips and flaunted how sexy his legs were. Sebastian leaned forward without being aware of it.

Kurt pouted, playing the part well as he innocently turned around gradually. 'Are they the wrong size? I shouldn't have chosen something so small, it feels so revealing.' He took a few steps closer and parted his feet so he could stand over his boyfriend's knees. Sebastian shuffled forwards, eyes drawn to his thighs and seemingly unable to stop staring at the show mere inches away. 'Hmm? What do you think, honey?'

It was then Sebastian momentarily lost the ability to speak properly. 'Think-I, uh, looking at them, I, uh, yeah,' _Stop sounding like a moron! _He snapped at himself. 'I think they look...great,' _Really? That's the best I can come up with? Fuck, hotter than the deepest furnaces of hell – that's how they look! I just want to touch-_

'Really? Thanks!' And Kurt was off, leaving Sebastian almost falling off the edge of the seat with his hand up poised to feel the fabric hugging at his boyfriend's limbs. Part of his mind, the one no doubt connected to his primitive instincts, urged him to follow after the hot piece of ass which just strutted around in front of him back to the bedroom but his blind sightedness and basic level of common decency caused him to remain dumbstruck in his chair. He swallowed hard and shook his head as he rubbed his eyes. Kurt called through again, 'I just have one more thing to show you, okay?'

'O-okay.' Sebastian responded. He gave himself a pep talk to remind him that Kurt had _just_ moved in and if he were to come onto him in any new way he might just scare him off back to Finn and Rachel. He had to control himself. He had to stop thinking about Kurt's incredible body and the way it would look bare and spread out against his bedsheets with his long, toned legs stretched taut over Sebastian's own shoulders as he moved into him, feeling his- _Shit! Stop! Stop thinking like that – anyone would think you're a fucking sex freak, the way you imagine him. You need to not torture yourself in case you say or do something to ruin it all._

Knowing his mind spoke the truth, he took a few deep breaths and sat back to look up at the ceiling. He heard Kurt coming down the hall. 'You have to be honest with me about this,' Kurt was saying in a small voice, 'Tell me if you like it or not.'

Sebastian nodded and then lowered his gaze.

Kurt bit his lip anxiously, heat rising to his cheeks as he awaited Sebastian's reaction. The urge to wrap his arms around himself in insecurity was strong but he fought against it. The flames in the fireplace behind him made the room hot but his bare chest felt chilled in nervous fear. Had he gone too far? Was this a good idea? He glanced down at himself; naked except for a pair of brand new dark grey boxer briefs. Skin-tight and leaving nothing to the imagination, Kurt felt well and truly exposed and remarkably stupid for being so blatant. He wished Sebastian would say something – anything – but the other man just sat there, stunned and silent.

_Holy shit... He's so-_ There were no words to describe it. Sebastian was, for lack of a better word, captivated. His eyes raked down the mostly-naked body, unable to comprehend just how unendingly beautiful Kurt was. His skin was so light and flawless, like perfectly crafted china. The glow of the flames licked up his sides and the shadows helped form a darkish trail from his navel down to the waistband of his underwear where it suddenly disappeared, teasingly, from view. At a loss for what to say, Sebastian swallowed hard again and struggled to keep his breaths even. He licked his lips. Kurt turned away from him, shyly letting him see from the back. _God, that ass... I want that ass, let it belong to me so I can touch it, squeeze it – It does belong to me, Kurt belongs to me... I want him to let me have him right here right now. I need him._ Kurt wasn't parading anymore, he was still like a statue with his face turned so he could watch Sebastian's reaction. It then occurred to him that Kurt was vying for his approval; the way he was anxiously biting his lip, tucking his head down betraying how vulnerable he felt and desperately trying to read him for assurance.

'Kurt,' Sebastian murmured so quietly that he could only just be heard. Kurt froze in place, awaiting his fate. 'Come here. Right now.'

And Kurt obeyed. He promptly but carefully crossed the floor and stopped in front of him. Hands reached up behind his legs and slowly roamed upwards to his ass. Sebastian then stood so his hands could wander further up, fingertips caressing the curve of his spine lightly until one hand gently rose up further to tilt Kurt's head. He then dipped his lips to capture his beauty's. They had shared a varied range of kisses in the past month or so, and Kurt had thought of some of them as very heated and action-filled, but none compared to this.

Sebastian was so in control of him; his lips locked on to his and his tongue demanded dominance in his completely submissive mouth. Kurt yielded to the warm and firm hands that ventured up and down his bare back and then grabbed at his rear so that they could fall back onto the couch, Kurt finding himself straddling the other man in the flurry of touches, kisses and groans which resounded through both their chests. Kurt lost himself in the feelings and tilted his head back the whole way, giving Sebastian full access and permission to do as he liked. His knees slipped further into the depths of the cushions which brought their hips closer and their crotches finally met.

A loud moan of pleasure escaped Sebastian's throat, his nails dug into the small of Kurt's back and he jerked his waist upwards for more. Kurt panted heavily up towards the ceiling; the waves of sexual arousal making him feel light-headed and delirious. He snapped his head down and gripped Sebastian around the back of his neck before attacking his mouth again, hungrily pleading for more. He felt those hands slipping down and underneath the waistband of his briefs to ease them off his hips but both refused to let up on the incessant grinding they had begun. Kurt forgot he could ever experience such bursts of stimulated delight.

Completely against Kurt's wishes, though, Sebastian broke apart from him and still their movement. The effort, though, took a lot of personal strain. Kurt tried to kiss him again but Sebastian shook his head. 'I want you.' Sebastian began, breathing heavily and his eyes desperately trying to focus on the other man's though the fog of desire. 'But not here. In my bed. Kurt, I want you in my bed. Let me fuck you.'

At first, Kurt seemed to shy away; his cheeks darkened and he slowly stood up and backed away from him, but then he reached out a hand. Sebastian got to his feet. With timid steps, the smaller man stepped up to him. His hands gently untucked the shirt still covering Sebastian's skin and pulled it over his head. Hands then spread out on his abdomen, feeling and pressing as those blue eyes marvelled at his chiselled physique. They ran up to his chest, then his shoulders, before sliding back down. Kurt was not used to this: he had only ever been with one guy and he had learned every minuscule details of Blaine's body so that now – gazing and studying his boyfriend – everything was different. With a chaste kiss to his collar, Kurt then reached down to undo Sebastian's pants. They were kicked off, leaving them both in their underwear. Through the thin material of his boxers, Sebastian's manhood was eager for attention. Kurt swallowed hard looking down at it; it both excited and scared him.

'_You just don't have what it takes to satisfy him.'_

A jolt of sudden fear caused Kurt to almost stumble back. Sebastian came forward and caught him by the mouth in another deep, dizzying kiss. Together they staggered back towards Sebastian's bedroom, hitting the door frame hard but instead of dwelling on it the taller man pressed Kurt up against it. Every inch of Kurt's skin made contact with him and the air grew hot and humid; Kurt could barely breathe, having never received this kind of demanding handle by another's hand.

'_Sebastian's sexual appetite would eat you alive.'_

There was that voice again: Hunter. As it had before, the low sultry tone was like a blow to Kurt's insides and made him want to double over. If Sebastian wasn't standing him up against the wall, he might have just keeled over.

'_Unless you are willing to be pushed to extremes and be the best lover he's ever had, he'll get bored. You grow stale.'_

What was Kurt thinking, putting himself up for failure? As the artist stroked him like a musician playing his at his heartstrings, Kurt began to shiver. What did he have to offer someone like Sebastian? Really, what did he have? Nothing, as far as he could tell. He was fooling no one thinking that at that very moment Sebastian could not go out and come back within an hour with someone far hotter and far more adventurous than Kurt. He was Sebastian Smythe, of course he could do that. And Kurt was some play-it-safe nobody who really could not cope with any more hurt. Sebastian dragged him into his bedroom and kicked the door shut behind them, clawing at his skin whilst manoeuvring him across the floor like the expert he was.

'_A Casanova might not mean to hurt you, but he will. Especially someone...like you.'_

'Kurt, what's wrong?'

Breaking out of the crescendoing rampage of Hunter's voice, Kurt looked up at Sebastian worried gaze. His panic had been noticed. 'I...' Unable to lie to those beautiful, caring eyes, Kurt almost choked on his words. 'I'm scared.' He admitted. He was met with a look of confusion. 'I-I've only ever been with one... And you, you might not like...'

Sebastian's expression grew even more surprised but the worry shed away into adoration. 'Kurt, babe,' He whispered against him, lips grazing over his. 'You're the most beautiful, most incredible guy I've ever seen. No one is going to compare to you. I want you so badly. Tell me you want me, too.'

Kurt nodded, biting his lip as he took in some steadying breaths. 'I do.'

Discreet fingers dipped under the back of Kurt's waistband and pulled down the material to uncover Kurt's ass. Playfully, the fingers let go and the band snapped against the back of his thighs and caused Kurt to jerk further into the taller man's body. A shy smile emerged. Sebastian cupped his ass cheeks, squeezing then using his grip to hoist Kurt up onto the mattress. Breathless, Kurt fell back and leaned up on his elbows to watch Sebastian bend down and remove his own boxers. Kurt's eyes drank in the full, unsheathed member which promised him pleasure beyond comprehension. With Kurt distracted, Sebastian smirked and carefully slid of Kurt's underwear before climbing up on the bed. He positioned himself over Kurt and gradually lowered his body until he had him pinned deliciously beneath him.

For Kurt's security and nerves, Sebastian took longer than he normally would have kissing and running his hands over his body. He never really made the effort to be as courteous with past bedmates but hearing the range of sounds Kurt gave when touched in different areas was a new-found wonder. He revelled in making him mew and it turned him on more knowing he was causing it. Kurt wanted him – Kurt Hummel – and he wanted him bad. Still, he took his time. After a while, he lay back and gave the other man the chance to explore him. Smaller hands ventured across his body, learning him. Kurt mapped him out with tenderness, kissing and nipping as his fingers smoothed over his muscles. Then they grazed his manhood and Sebastian let out a deep groan of want. He wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer and thankfully Kurt saw it in his eyes.

In a move that was so sexually charged yet tantalisingly innocent, Kurt eased off him and shuffled away so he could get himself on all fours on the mattress. He dipped his head back and bashfully presented himself. 'Sebastian...' He moaned softly. That was all that was needed. His whole body on fire from just watching Kurt like that, Sebastian got to his knees and took Kurt by the hips to pull him closer. Another mew as Kurt's own dick licked the bedsheets under him by accident. Unable to hold off another minute, Sebastian dove into him.

The night slipped by in a blur of stars, sweat and screams of pure ecstasy. They made love for hours until the sun threatened to break and their writhing bodies collapsed together in exhaustion, then they managed to curl up in each other's arms to sleep another day away.

* * *

A.N. Okay, so I cheated you all out on a steamy scene, but I wasn't sure it would work having Kurt's important insecurities merge with *ahem* filth. ;) So, with that being acknowledged, I hereby promise a love making scene at the start of the next chapter. It fits in with my belief that after their first time, Kurtbastian will be at it like rabbits! Sadly, their joy will soon be attacked yet again so I hope you enjoyed the reprieve they have had. Teaser: Sex (obviously), crocodile tears, bad kisses, and downright manipulation. If you haven't guessed already, we'll be welcoming back Blunter... Remember to review and give me your Blunter opinion as well!


	14. A Slice of Crocodile Tears

A.N. Weeks after my last upload and I have nothing to offer as an excuse other than I had a case of multiple writer's block. I wrote a lot, but could never manage to complete a chapter. But I have a hefty few weeks ahead as my brother gets married up north and I'll be hopping on a train down to London not long after so figured I needed to tap something out. I owe you guys that after the brilliant response for the last chapter.

As for Blunter 'getting it on', there seemed to be a 60-40 ratio of readers who like and dislike the idea so my solution is just to 'hint' at it for now so that I can get away with bringing it up later OR bypassing it altogether. 'Cause I'm a sneak. ;)

So, new 'poll' for readers. I had an ending planned out and when I looked over it something just didn't seem right. So, I tore it out. New endings have come to mind and they basically split into 2 paths. The first sees our hero lovebirds taking a turn for the worst, perhaps a split and perhaps a little reconciliation with one of the Blunters before sanity returns (or something along those lines). The second is a little more on the 'turning the tables' side, with Kurt and Sebastian getting wise to Blaine and Hunter's antics and deciding to get them at their own game. Both ideas need more thought and planning; the first is closer to the original as I felt like Blunter should really do some nasty damage, but if done correctly the second could be more entertaining maybe. As you can see, they each would take the story down completely different roads and the tone will not be the same at all. I only ask for opinions (I'd happily consider other ideas if you have them) because in my flurry I have lost my ability to gauge what would be more enjoyed. So, I'll leave a poll on the top of my profile if anyone wants to choose, or if you'd rather you can always give your views in reviews or private messages. Thanks for your help in advance! I have a few chapters before I need to make a decision so no rush. 

* * *

A Slice of Crocodile Tears 

* * *

The sounds coming from the top floor apartment could be heard before the elevator doors even opened. Benny, who had delivered more _Giovanni's Pizzas_ than he would ever dream of counting, stepped out into the hallway which only served the occupant from the penthouse. He paused as his fears had been confirmed the more he listened to the noises. Sex.

Rhythmic beats drummed faster along with the heightened cries of pleasure from two individuals. Benny guessed one of those people was delivery order ninety seven of the night: a large BBQ deluxe with extra chillies on one half. Tentatively, he approached the door and knocked twice. A few moments later he rang the doorbell too, in case the customers were too _preoccupied_ to hear his first attempt. Near to a minute later, the lock slid and opened to reveal a dishevelled man who appeared to have his nakedness only concealed by the door itself. Perspiration fresh on his temples, along with his swollen lips and flushed cheeks, was more than enough to go on. Benny just hoped at no point during this food-money interchange would he have to see the man's nether regions. He could only imagine...

'Uh...large deluxe – I mean, barbecue pizza. F-from Giovanni's. You ordered.' Benny fumbled out, jerking the box out of his hotbag and offering it with little eye contact made.

Sebastian looked down at the box and struggled to remember when he had ordered – Oh, no, now he remembered. He had just placed the order moments before Kurt crawled up to him wearing an old pair of Halloween cat ears. And nothing else. He forgave himself for forgetting he ordered dinner; after all, if there was any excuse to drop everything and block the rest of the world out that was it!

'_Sebastian!'_ Kurt moaned from the bedroom, audibly frustrated at having been left hanging off one side of the bed when his partner had gone to answer the door.

'I'll be right there!' Sebastian called back, and then somewhat urgently grabbed up his wallet. 'How much?'

'Seventeen-fifty.' Benny replied, momentarily stunned to realise the other voice had been male. Sebastian wrestled with the flaps of his wallet then impatiently jammed notes into the delivery boy's hand. Benny looked down and then questioned how much the guy wanted back out of the thirty he gave. Before he could ask, though, the door was slammed in his face. Taken aback for only a moment, he smiled and pocketed the money. _Uncomfortable but never complain when you get a twelve dollar tip._

Inside the apartment, not even Sebastian's stomach, which growled from the delicious waft of pizza goodness, could detract him from the top priority that was the sprawled out man in his bed. He shoved the box in the oven and kicked the metal door shut with his foot before skidding back to his lover. Kurt had pulled himself up into a kneeling position on the mattress and appeared to have been seconds off getting off and coming to look for him. His hungry eyes coaxed Sebastian forward. 'I ordered a pizza-'

'I don't care,' Kurt cut in, sliding his hands through Sebastian's hair and gripping hard so their lips could mesh together in a rough and demanding kiss.

'I thought we'd get hungry after-'

'Shut up,' Kurt growled into his mouth and then turned to resume his position on all fours on the bed, 'And fuck me.'

The slight deflation of Sebastian's member which resulted from Sebastian getting the door –_ Why did I do that? It makes no sense _- was of little concern now as watching Kurt spread his legs for him made his dick throb in excitement. He slid his hand over the silky cream flesh he had grown so fantastically accustomed to over the past few days pent up in their home. Three straight days of pure passion and sweat; it was the stuff of dreams. Fingers parted as they streamed up following the arch of Kurt's spine then down either side of his stomach. He teased a little further by wrapping his arm round a little further to lightly stroke Kurt's own quivering member. Smiling at its solidness, he climbed back onto the bed and dipped his head. His tongue flicked back and forth over the sensitive ass hole he had used and abused so much in the last seventy hours, pushing the tip inside to enhance Kurt's purring to a full-on writhe. His thumb gently ran over his own dick, smearing it with the wetness until it was coated and ready again. 'Do I need to prepare you?'

Kurt shook his head and spoke into his pillow 'N-no, I'm still good. I want - you. Inside. Please, Sebastian!'

Not needing to be told again, the artist knelt up behind him and guided Kurt's hips back as his own pressed forward. It was as if the interruption had not happened: his member slid in all the way and revelled in the intense heat of the other's body. His eyes rolled back as a long and bit-back groan left his throat. Kurt tensed up but pushed into him, his feet slipping against the backs of Sebastian's knees. A gentle but firm hand pressed down between his shoulder blades, telling the smaller young man to lower his upper body down flat with his rear up. Then, Sebastian began rocking. After a couple of painfully slow plunges to re-accustom them both, Sebastian got back up to pace. Skin slapped hard against skin, Kurt took fistfuls of bed sheets and toes curled tightly as if each rough thrust took them both by surprise. Continuing to shove his hips back in time with Sebastian's drives, the smaller man was somehow still able to derive satisfaction from the simplicity of having his lover whimper above him like he was in heaven. It had taken some time but now Kurt understood that despite his own self- panning Sebastian truly was in paradise when with him. In the artist's own words, Kurt's body was anything but a blank canvas; perfectly formed and dripping with mesmerising tones and contours, even during their love-making Kurt caught Sebastian struck in some sort of blissful trance when taking him in. It wasn't like Kurt needed this validation, so he kept telling himself, but feeling the beautiful painter's eyes on him only heightened the rush of heat that came with every blow when he himself was not also engrossed by the lean and flawless frame naked against him.

'Sebastian,' Kurt panted, his arms struggling to keep him up as energy was sapped and the cock ramming into him became erratically violent in the most euphoric way. An arm wrapped around his torso and tossed him onto his back. A tiny sob escaped but was stifled when Sebastian penetrated him from the new angle. Blasted back into the realm of star-filled pleasure, Kurt sneaked his hand around his own dick and rubbed on it a few times.

Immediately Sebastian grunted and yanked his hand away. 'I told you - no,' He muttered with authority they both knew was half-hearted. He then smirked. 'That's my job.' Kurt bit his lip long before Sebastian wrapped his fingers around his shaft and gave it a tortuously gentle palming. Kurt bucked his hips upwards and issued a clouded plea with his eyes. Appeased, the finger's sliding grip picked up the pace, 'Are you close, baby?' Kurt nodded. God, he was so close. His gut was clenching and shivering, the bedroom felt like it was on fire around them and every inch of him, inside and out, felt like a firework sizzling closer and closer towards its big blasting finale. Smirk widening, Sebastian bore down on his ass in time with his luxurious strokes. Kurt threw his head back and arched his body, crying out over the sounds of the headboard slamming against the wall. _Thank you – Thank you for the lack of neighbours!_ Kurt's legs hooked round Sebastian's neck as the taller man unleashed the last of his stamina pummelling his beautiful boyfriend deep into the forgiving mattress. Sweat was now well and truly coating them but it only served to ease the entanglement of their limbs, slipping back and forth with electrifying smoothness. Sebastian clenched his eyes shut when he felt the familiar intense rush stab through him. His arms and legs locked, and hot white took over his vision but all he could focus on was the pure gratification of coming deep inside the object of his desire.

Waves crashed over him until at last his muscles trembled and almost gave out under him. Somewhere close to him he heard screams of release, only vaguely aware that they didn't belong to him. When he opened his eyes he first caught sight of Kurt's chest rising and falling fast and the beautiful shimmer of his creamy skin. There was a fresh trail of white running up his bare stomach coming from the reddened cock Sebastian's hand was still choking. He littered wet kisses all over his collar bone and neckline awaiting the end of Kurt's own blinding climax. He didn't care about mess when he eased Kurt's legs back down onto the bed and carefully lay flat on top of him. Even with closed eyes, Kurt met his lips with his own and breathlessly submitted to Sebastian's wandering tongue and hands.

They lay there for a while, their kissing slowing down until the sound of a timid rumble between them made them both pause. Lips still touching, they stared into one another's eyes for a couple of beats and then-

Sebastian broke out into laughter. Kurt's cheeks, which had been returning to its normal colour, went pink in embarrassment. His stomach did not even have the decency to be apologetic at its interruption. 'Hungry?' Sebastian teased, earning himself a hand in the face. 'Well, your hero once again has come to your rescue. I ordered pizza.'

Kurt stopped pouting and looked up at him with surprised eyes. 'Really? When?'

His boyfriend stared back incredulously. 'You seriously don't remember me telling you? When I answered the door?' Kurt's expression was blank and Sebastian rolled his eyes. That was one new titbit: Kurt Hummel, when horny, paid no attention or interest in anything other than sex. 'I – Fine, okay.' Sebastian pushed himself off the bed and retrieved the pizza box. He and Kurt then stretched out on the bed and set to work on devouring their delicious dinner. Sebastian's free hand lazily ran up and down Kurt's exposed back and rear. He sighed and murmured something about this being perfect.

Kurt went silent and winced a little. 'Honey?'

Catching the end of a new slice of chilli-covered cheese in his mouth, Sebastian seemed to say 'Yeah?'

'I got some bad news.'

'Mmm?' Sebastian swallowed then turned his gaze over to him. 'What's that?'

'It's Monday night.' Kurt delivered.

Sebastian mulled that thought over and hummed in fake surprise. 'Son of a gun, it is!' He then grinned and admitted 'I don't get it.'

A pillow was playfully aimed at his head as the hand on Kurt's ass gave it a sharp slap. 'It means,' Kurt rolled out of Sebastian's slappy reach, 'that _some _of us who aren't our own bosses and who can't just take an extended vacation...have to go back to work in the morning.'

At last Sebastian's grin faltered and he turned his head to look out the window to the black skies and millions of bright lights dotting out New York's night time existence, as if it were the city's fault for this dilemma. He pushed himself up into a kneeling stance after careful consideration. 'I have the perfect solution: you simply come work for me.' Kurt snorted. 'And as my first line of business as your boss, I grant you the whole week off so you can show me your gratitude...'

Kurt laughed as Sebastian swatted the pizza out Kurt's hand and tried to mount him again, lips nibbling at his jawline. 'As _gratifying_ as that sounds,' Kurt replied, shoving him off. 'I respectfully decline the job offer. Besides, you couldn't handle me twenty-four seven. '

Sebastian wriggled his eyebrows and confidently said 'I've managed these past few days alright.'

Kurt smiled fondly and his absent-minded fingers ran through the other's brown locks. He was right: they hadn't set foot outside the apartment since Friday evening and he couldn't think of any time they were out of each other's immediate presence for more than a minute. They slept, ate, showered and fucked – a crude and perhaps wasted way to spend the holiday if it weren't for the fact he had done it all with Sebastian. And whether they could believe it or not, even then as they lay together in the aftermath of sex with their bodies well used and in need of rest, they both wanted more of the other. Something in Sebastian's eyes... They drank Kurt in, roaming over him as though they could not stop themselves. How long had he been wanting him before Kurt made the first move? If not for Kurt's bravery, would Sebastian have restrained himself for much longer? There was another side of that weekend for Kurt that he hadn't voiced yet but found himself constantly thinking about: he had slept with someone other than Blaine. And it felt... Kurt stretched his nimble frame and basked in the glow of pleasure. It had felt wonderful. All the worries – _I'll feel like I've betrayed Blaine. I won't know what to do. It'll be bad, uncomfortable and worst of all terrifying. It would be a mistake and I'll know and hate myself for it._ – none of them came to fruition. Sebastian had seemed like a darkened entity that was foreign and wrong up until they finally did it. It had been then Kurt realised how right they were together and at last let himself go.

Sebastian asked him what he was thinking about and Kurt vacantly shook his head. The pizza box was nudged out the way and Kurt made to snuggle into the other man but was cruelly reminded they were still currently the result of three messy love-making sessions and they would regret not showering while they still had a morsel of energy in them. 'Grudgingly', Kurt let himself be picked up and carried to the bathroom. 

* * *

'Well, look who looks like the pussy cat that got the cream!' were the only words that came from Chandler's mouth before Kurt's holiday recount rendered him absolutely speechless. It was an amusing change to have the blonde so quiet, jaw permanently dropped throughout the day with eyes that simply asked '...really?'

The boring and mundane Kurt that was so well known seemed to have been killed and replaced by the new, confident Kurt that moves in with people on a whim and seduces unsuspecting boyfriends with fashion shows which result in days of 'you know what' as if christening the love nest. Shedding a little layer of his good boy image had not hurt as much as he might have thought and Chandler's hilarious gaping-like-a-fish reaction had helped distract him from what he could only describe to himself as 'Sebastian withdrawal symptoms'. He found himself constantly checking his phone and almost falling off his desk chair just imagining being back in Sebastian's arms, legs entangled and heat radiating their bodies closer. Thankfully, Sebastian felt the same if his lewd text messages were anything to go by:

_You left too early this morning, I didn't get the chance to take those photos of your ass. You promised me. You owe me something special, Kurt. I'm talking fetish territory here. –8:53am_

_I went to the gallery to vent my anger after my lover abandoned me, lonely and horny. Big mistake. I keep doodling you bent over in so many positions I am disturbing myself. – 10.18am_

_Dear Vogue Advice Columnist: I am an artist tormented by my selfish lover who has enraptured me in a snare designed to leave me straining in my pants. I am anxious that my, and excuse my coarse language, boner might frighten away my innocent customers. What should I do? – 12.49pm_

_Seriously, Kurt, when you get home I am screwing you against every surface, in every position, in every room, every moment until one of us collapses into a coma. – 3.04pm_

_Kurt, you have worked long enough. Get your tight, sexy ass home or I will come down there and fuck you right there on Mr Head-of-Vogues desk. I'm not kidding. – 4.47pm_

Kurt laughed out loud at the last message before quickly backing out of it in case there was a hidden camera somewhere in his office space that was spying on his phone screen. He did not need to be coaxed anymore; he began clearing away his work. He bid his co-workers a hasty goodnight and sent a response back to Sebastian to say he was on his way just in case the last 'threat' was not just a joke.

He couldn't wipe the smile off his face even as he was forced to take a stinky subway ride sitting between two weighty businessmen. He had known for a while he was happy; Sebastian had certainly tipped his life upside down in that manner a while ago. However for the first time in a long time he found himself practically glowing with happiness. He loved his life as it was in that very moment, even the arduous tasks of running around doing the crappiest jobs that were not in his job description he was filled with pure contentment and joy. There was not one cloud in his sky. As the week progressed, Kurt discovered the 'flaws' that domestic Sebastian possessed were surprisingly endearing and a welcomed change from the I-can-do-everything bravado typically displayed by the artist. For one thing, he was unable to cook to save himself. This was discovered on Wednesday morning when five attempts at making toast resulted in charred blackness, and then later on that Thursday evening after Kurt had prepped a roast chicken and left behind written instructions for Sebastian to put it in the oven at a certain time had they both found that not only had Sebastian forgot to turn up the heat he had also neglected to turn the contraption on. Needless to say, dinner was late that night. Another trait which normally would have driven Kurt insane was Sebastian's leaving puddles of water all around their home after coming out of showers. The shy excuse that 'I'm not used to sharing living space, okay?' succeeded in making Kurt inwardly chuckle as he attacked his boyfriend with towels. Already they were getting into a good routine, using every available moment to show their affection. Unlike when Kurt was with Blaine, he felt like more of an equal in their relationship which was especially impressive when Sebastian was still the one paying the majority of the rent and who of course had a bank account large enough to make Kurt blush. It was down to support, he eventually gathered: Blaine's career was always deemed more special, more impressive, and therefore Kurt was in some manner subordinate. But Sebastian – the biggest splash on the art scene in years – gave so much focus and support to Kurt's own aspirations that it surprised Kurt to remember that he did in fact have a career after all. There were a lot of things about himself that Kurt had forgotten up until he let Sebastian in fully.

He remembered the very moment that it all clicked together. They were in the kitchen together. Kurt had been cutting up vegetables while Sebastian nervously poked a boiling pot of soup with a spoon, too scared of getting burned to actually get close enough to stir it. Kurt had been smiling at him and then it hit him: _I'm in love with Sebastian. I am head-over-crazy-heels in love with Sebastian Smythe and I think I might have to sit down because my head is spinning – I'm in love again. I love him.  
_

* * *

At last, the days of floating around on Cloud Nine came to a sort-of end when Kurt finally had to admit there was unfinished business. Namely, Blaine, Blaine's home, and the rest of Kurt's belongings. He was without nothing in their apartment but one too many times Kurt found himself searching for things only to remember they were part of the collection Blaine had kindly offered to keep at his place when they broke up. Photos, books, one-of-a-kind knick knacks that couldn't be replaced; Kurt knew he couldn't just abandon them. He didn't mention his dilemma to Sebastian to avoid awkward discussions involving seeing Blaine again. Truthfully, they hadn't spoken about their 'deal', Blaine or Hunter for weeks now and Kurt quite liked the idea of dropping the whole thing now that they were happily together for real. The less said of Blaine the better.

That left one problem: Blaine himself. Kurt only hoped he could figure out a way to convince Blaine to let him come round when the place was empty. As luck would have it, though, Blaine was surprisingly cooperative when Kurt requested a time he could come over while Blaine was out to pick up the last of his things. A tentative text from Kurt's end was responded to almost instantly:

_It's really good to hear from you, Kurt, and to know you didn't delete my number after I was such an asshole. Come round tomorrow around noon. I have a lunch meeting with the theatre manager so I'll be out by then. Do you still have your key? – Blaine_

It was a welcomed surprise, of course, but Kurt still held off from replying for over an hour so as to not give Blaine the impression he was waiting anxiously by his phone waiting for his messages. He took time crafting a short, politely grateful text that accepted the offer and informed him that he could let himself in fine. Blaine understood, simply sending a thumbs up smiley and nothing else. The following day worked out very well: Kurt was able to work from home in the morning, taking the afternoon off to move his things over, and he could do so without Sebastian's knowledge as his boyfriend was due in the gallery all day. He felt guilty being so underhanded – after all, a relationship had to be based on honesty – but he knew Sebastian would only insist on coming with him for fear of Blaine trying something. And as if worrying Sebastian was not reason enough, Kurt also had a strong objection to having his new lover in the home of his old one. Being back in Blaine's apartment which once was his own, Kurt knew it would be strange enough already. So, at eight-thirty in the morning, Kurt kissed Sebastian goodbye and set to work for a few hours. At noon he cleared his desk and collected some empty boxes to take with him. He caught a cab to Blaine's building and took the elevator up, only to reach the correct floor and question whether or not he should have double checked with Blaine that he had indeed left.

_Well, a bit late now, genius._

The key slotted perfectly into the lock, as it always did, but to Kurt's concern the door was already unlocked. It silently opened with minimal effort on Kurt's part. He stood under the solid frame, hand still poised with his keys, and his mind raced. Blaine never forgot to lock the door; that had always been a Kurt-ish thing to do. So that could only mean Blaine was still home. Kurt bit his lip and took a step away. _You wanted to avoid him at all costs when you moved your things, come back later. In fact, maybe having Sebastian with you wasn't such a bad idea. Come back with him. You know, you can always just buy new things – don't come back at all!_ Kurt was not afraid of going inside; Blaine was no danger, no matter what Sebastian might think, but things just did not sit right.

Then again... Kurt peered through the gap in the door and studied the slither of the hallway that could be seen. Nothing was there, it seemed normal. What if Blaine had slept in after having a late night? What if he had hurt himself? Suddenly unable to walk away, Kurt timidly entered the apartment.

'Blaine?' he murmured softly. He glanced into the kitchen and saw Blaine's staple breakfast: toast with chopped bananas on top next to a mug of black coffee. It was set on the breakfast bar, the only item missing being the day's newspaper which Kurt picked up from the welcome mat. He softly placed it on the kitchen counter and then felt the mug. It was cold. Blaine must have set this down hours ago, before the newspaper was delivered. Alarm bells went off in Kurt's head as a million and one scenarios, each one as horrifying as the next, whizzed through his mind. '_Blaine!'_ he called, trying not to sound panicked but failing. He quickly walked down the hall to the living room and at first it seemed like no one was there. Until Blaine's head popped up from the couch he was lying on.

'Kurt?' He stared up at him in surprise with the reddest eyes Kurt had ever seen. Blaine's face was pale and tear-stained, still dressed in the tank top and jersey pants he apparently slept in the night before and his hair was mussed up bad.

Kurt froze just staring at him. 'Blaine, what's-?'

'Shit, I-I wasn't paying attention,' Blaine interjected rapidly, suddenly flushing and tucking his chin down in an attempt to hide his appearance. 'I lost track of time, I'm sorry. G-give me just one minute and I'll be gone.'

Blaine rounded the couch and made for his bedroom but Kurt managed to step in his way. He placed both hands on Blaine's resisting arms. 'Blaine – hey! – hold on a second!' Kurt insisted. He craned his neck as Blaine continued to look away. Kurt grabbed his chin and made him face upwards. Yes, he had seen correctly; Blaine's eyes were rubbed raw and bloodshot, his thick lashes glued together with salty tears and it was obvious he was biting back even more. It had been a long, long time since Kurt had witnessed anyone so...anguished. 'Blaine, what's wrong? What happened?'

Blaine avoided meeting his gaze and twisted himself out of Kurt's grip, side stepping him to try and evade the questions. 'N-nothing, it really doesn't matter. I'm fine.'

'You are _not_ fine.' Kurt snapped and caught his wrist, yanking him back. Blaine flopped back with little energy, his head dropping again. 'Blaine, talk to me: what's wrong?'

Blaine took a few shuddering breaths but they did not steady him well. Lip trembling and his eyes filling up again, Blaine gave a tiny shrug. 'M-my Uncle Lewis died.' He hiccuped. _Who?_ Kurt thought at first. In a mental search which only took a second, Kurt sifted through all of Blaine's relatives he had met personally. He couldn't pin-point a 'Lewis'. Blaine fumbled with his hands. 'H-He was the one who lived up by Lake Michigan. My mom called this morning...'

A vague light went on in Kurt's head as he sort-of recalled this uncle in Michigan. 'Blaine, I'm so sorry,' Kurt shook his head then pulled Blaine in for a comforting hug. 'I had no idea you were so close to him.' _Or that he had a name..._

Blaine buried his face into Kurt's neck, hands grabbed fistfuls of the back of the smaller man's shirt, and his shoulders shook against their will as he cried. 'H-He let Coop and I come up and stay every summer. He-He taught us how to sail. He would tell us stories. He was such an incredible pianist, I-I took up piano lessons just to be more like him.' He rambled out. Kurt's heart broke as his arms tried desperately to console the grieving man. He hushed him gently and guided them both back to the couch where they sat down. Kurt reached for the half-empty box of tissues on the floor and dabbed away some of the moisture on Blaine's dazed face. Leaning on Kurt's collar, Blaine stared up at him for a few long moments then blinked harshly, pulling away. 'N-no, Kurt, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be here. I promised you could come by without me and I was s-so caught up i-in-' He sniffed and roughly wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand. 'I should go.'

'Don't you dare,' Kurt reprimanded softly, coaxing Blaine back into his arms. How had he not known how important this Uncle Lewis had been to his ex-boyfriend? They had been together for years; surely Blaine would have mentioned him. Had Kurt just not been paying attention? Whatever the reason, it didn't help the aching pain of watching Blaine in emotional turmoil. Seeing anyone weep over a loved one was horrible enough, but this was _Blaine_. It didn't matter what was going on between them in their post-break up situation, Kurt would have done anything to take that hurt away. Feeling hot tears land on his neck and the tickle of Blaine's hair under his chin, Kurt knew that this did not look exactly right. _If Sebastian were to see this..._ No, it would not be a good idea to dwell on that impossible scenario, and if Kurt were a little less like his mother he might have tried breaking away from his ex for the overall decency of it. But Kurt was who he was, and who he was meant he could not do anything but hold onto Blaine's shaking body and pull it closer as if he might be swept away if he didn't keep tight hold. His hand reached up and stroked Blaine's cheek as the other ran though his locks slowly. After a few minutes, Blaine's breathing returned to a somewhat stable state and his legs were tucked under his body so he could fully lean on the other man. 'Blaine...' Kurt started. Blaine didn't say anything. 'Tell me about him. I'd...I'd like to know how great he was.'

The afternoon passed in a blur, the hours seeming like minutes as Kurt simply listened to Blaine recount times spent with his late uncle. He did sound like a truly remarkable man, even Kurt found himself upset by his passing despite having never met. At one point, Kurt remembered the untouched breakfast and managed to convince Blaine to eat a little. Blaine repeatedly said he was sorry and was promptly ordered to stop apologising each time. Kurt caught him staring into space with wide glassy eyes more than once and it broke his heart over and over to see him so lost. Long periods of silence ended with Blaine suddenly giving way to new tears and against sense Kurt comforted him by placing platonic yet heartfelt kisses on his forehead. At long last, Blaine had wore himself out and he slipped into an exhausted sleep on Kurt's lap. _It's a one-time thing, Kurt. Anyone would be heartless to reject him now._ So, with that in mind, Kurt let him sleep. He reached for the blanket draped over the couch and tucked it around Blaine's body before petting his hair lightly.

When Kurt felt his phone buzz in his pocket, though, he was alarmed to find it was much later than he imagined. Sebastian had text him and asked if he was to pick anything up at the grocery store on his way back home. Alarm bells filled with guilty panic went off in Kurt's head and he knew he had stayed longer than was sensible, no matter how inhumane it would have been to leave any earlier. He tried to ease himself out from under Blaine's head without waking him but the other man jolted up a little and sleepily stared at him. 'I...gotta go.' Kurt regretfully said.

Blaine blinked and in his eyes Kurt saw pain and loss. Noticeably swallowing hard, the dark haired man clambered off of Kurt and sat on the far side of the couch where he wrapped the blanket around himself securely. 'Y-yeah, it's so late...' He croaked though he had not looked at a clock.

Kurt scooted down and took his hand. 'Are you going to be okay?'

Blaine nodded though he avoided looking at him. 'I'll be fine, Kurt. Really. And you need to get home.' He offered a watery smile. 'I really appreciate you sticking around, you know, but you have to go. Sebastian... He wouldn't understand. I don't want him to be mad at you.'

Kurt wanted to argue. He wanted to insist that Sebastian wasn't the reason for his need for departure even though he undeniably was. But all that came out of his mouth was hesitation until he at last gave a promise. 'I am going to come round tomorrow, okay? Either here or at the theatre – wherever – just to check up on you, okay?'

Fresh tears rolled down Blaine's cheeks despite the fact he was smiling. Nodding, he sniffed. 'You are too good, Kurt.' He said gratefully, then turned to hug him tightly. 'Thank you. I love you.'

'I...love you too.' Kurt found himself saying. The words sounded so strange coming from his mouth. Why? He had said it so many times before but now it felt foreign, as though it was a concept he wasn't comfortable with. He held on to Blaine's hug until at last they broke apart.

Kurt let himself out without saying another word. 

* * *

'What can I say? Kudos.' Hunter chuckled, clinking beer bottles with his comrade on the couch. He eyed the living room – the 'crime scene' where the deception had taken place – as though there would still be traces of that afternoon to be seen.

Blaine gave a mini bow then a shrug. 'Hey, I don't win awards in acting for nothing.'

A little after nine in the evening, Blaine had tidied himself up from his performance earlier that day, though the show was not so much to entertain and it hadn't taken place on a stage. Before Kurt had even reached the elevator after leaving, Blaine had already sent Hunter a message which simply stated _'Mission 'Plant Seed' Accomplished. My place, tonight.'_ And as per instruction, his partner had joined him to celebrate. 'Aren't you worried, though?' Hunter questioned, thinking it over. 'Say you get Kurt back, right? Don't you think one day he'll find out dear Uncle Lewis wasn't dead?'

Blaine sipped his drink and then grinned. 'Ah, but he is. Alright, cards on the table, this morning I had no plan. Nothing.' Hunter arched a brow. 'All I knew was that I needed to be here for when Kurt came. But even after lying awake all night I couldn't think of one fucking excuse to explain me being here that wouldn't send him running back out the door. I know he doesn't trust me-'

'And for good reason,' Hunter interjected with a grin.

'Then I got an e mail from my mom.' Blaine carried on as if he hadn't been interrupted. 'It was really just to ask about my Christmas plans but she added on near the end that my uncle died at some point over the weekend and that there was some fun 'family drama' over inheritances back in Ohio. It wasn't until a few hours later I realised that it was all perfect timing. The guy was crazy; my cousin shipped him off to the care home in Michigan for a good reason, but Kurt didn't know any of that so it all fit into place.'

'You're seriously telling me Kurt fell for that? He actually thought you were grieving or something?' Hunter pulled a face.

'I'm a method actor, Hunter,' Blaine said with dignity, proudly sitting tall and grinning at what he accomplished that day. 'I know how to get into character. I know how to set a scene. Besides,' He then smirked. 'you don't know Kurt like I do. He's over-sensitive and kinda...' He searched for the right words, '_simple_, sometimes. Once you know how to play him against himself, it's pretty easy to get him where you want him.'

Hunter watched intently as Blaine kicked back, putting his feet up on the coffee table and pillowing his head with an arm. A coy smile rose onto his face. 'If that were really true, Blaine, then why is he still playing house with my Sebastian?'

The jibe at his expense was met with severe displeasure on Blaine's side. Now glaring, Blaine stood up, downed his beer and curtly told the other man he was heading to the bedroom. 

* * *

A.N. Not the best I've written but hopefully enough to keep the fic alive. Please don't forget to vote in the poll, review and so on and so on... Blunter Vs. Kurtbastian – it's about to heat up. Teaser: Trickery, sneaking around, suspicion – and someone orders flowers. Yup, it's gonna be crazy.


End file.
